Girl Meets One-shots
by The Last of the Loric
Summary: This will consist of Girl Meets World One-shots. I am a heavy Riarkle (Farkle and Riley) and Lucaya (Lucas and Maya) shipper, but I am willing to write whatever is requested! The ratings will vary and will be listed at the beginning of each one-shot!
1. Riarkle: It was hot

Riarkle; Rating K; I do not own Girl Meets World. This is for you guys to decide. Do you want shorter and quicker one-shots or longer and slower one-shots? I've realized that my one-shots keep getting shorters and are becoming more drabbles than stories. It's up to you guys. Thanks!

* * *

"Congratuations on the musical, you totally killed the part! I must say Farkle played a very convincing prince." Darby says holding Yogi's hand.

"Thanks Darb. That means a lot. And yeah, who knew!" She did appreciate all the people coming up and congratulating her on The Beauty and the Beast, but she couldn't place her costar in the crowd. He must be with family she thought to herself as Jeffery and Yindra came up to her.

The Beauty and The Beast was an extremely successful musical at Abigail Adams. It was the first musical to exceed a 1,000 people. Riley rolled her eyes knowing the audience was made up of mostly younger students are Abigail who were drooling over the two male leads, Max and Farkle. As a senior, it was pretty uncomfortable listening to all the things those freshman girls were gossiping about. After hugging her parents and Auggie, she finally placed Farkle among the crowd outside the auditorium. He was surrounded by the freshman fan club, overly gushing their flirtatious laughs and giggles.

She rolled her eyes. All the younger girls loved Farkle because he was undeniably good-looking, not because of his smarts or anything along those lines. Riley was the one to push Farkle to take up the musical. She knew Farkle was pretty horrid at acting, but his voice was perfect for the role of the beast. Riley must admit that Farkle definitely killed his part and really rose to the occasion, which came to her surprise.

Finally, Farkle gaze caught hers and he tore away from the pack of girls and made his way over with his hands behind his back. Riley, trying to keep her cool, pulled him into a hug, congratulating him. "You did great Farkle. Wow, just wow."

"Not as amazing as you, though." From behind his back, he revealed a bouquet of roses. "I hope you like them. I asked them if they would dye them purple, but on short notice they said no."

"Like them? I love them," she pulled Farkle into another hug, loving the way his body closed around hers.

* * *

The Minkus's held an after party at their apartment for the friends and cast of the musical. Riley was relieved that the Farkle fanclub was not invited. Sure, at this point, Riley knew she was jealous. She knew Farkle would never date one of those girls, but it irked her that they seemed to always be around the corner. Maya had been pushing Riley for a whole year to tell Farkle how she felt, but it just never seemed like the right time.

She patted Farkle's knee and got up to get a drink in the kitchen. She turned back after opening a bottle of water to see all her friends laughing around the living room table. There was so much light in Farkle's eyes when he talked. She couldn't hear what he was saying, at that point it didn't matter. He was happy and that was enough for her.

"Miss Matthew, you did a superb job tonight." Riley looked to her right and saw Farkle's mother Jennifer.

"Thank you Mrs. Minkus. I couldn't have done it without Farkle. He really pushed me and I'm glad I could push him to do it."

"You are right! The musical wouldn't have been quite the same with a different Belle or different Beast. The chemistry between you two was perfect, something you don't see in many actors." Riley noticed an alien expression on Jennifer's face. She looked around and caught her odd expression again.

"I guess I'm confused?" Riley admitted, shrugging slightly.

"You know, Farkle has always loved singing and acting, but he's always only been great at one," she said looking fondly at her son. "You know the other week at church the youth did a short skit and let me tell you Farkle's performance wasn't convincing."

Several thoughts were running through her head. She understood what Jennifer was getting at, but all she could say is "You guys go to church?"

Mrs. Minkus laughed, setting down her drink. "We've been going for a year now. Farkle was the one push us to go and I never understood who could change his mind until now."

Riley choked on her drink, nervously laughing it off. "I'm flattered Mrs. Minkus, I am, but I doubt I'm the reason Farkle performed so well or has decided to believe in a high superior."

"See right there," Jennifer said, completely ignoring Riley, nodding towards Farkle, "I haven't seen his eyes light up like that since I bought him his train. The other day at dinner he was talking about the musical and how happy he was that he had a friend like you to encourage him to try out. The entire dinner he had that exact look on his face. I asked him why. You know what he said?"

Riley, her cheeks getting redder by the second, shrugged. She was nervous Mrs. Minkus could hear her heart beating through her chest. She went to take another sip to take her mind off and she realized she had already drank the entire bottle.

"He said his eyes have captured broken rays of sunlight." Jennifer rose her eyebrow at Riley with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Well isn't that interesting," Rileys squeaked out, her voice breaking halfway through the word interesting. She was so focused on Jennifer, she jumped when she heard Farkle's voice.

"Mother. Riley." He smiled, grabbing two bottles of water out of the cooler and handing one to Riley. "Talking about anything interesting?"

Riley tried to think of anything to say, but the duplicate word interesting clouded her mind.

"Something like that," Jennifer gleamed, "I've got some _interesting_ things to talk about with Topanga. I'll leave you two." As she left, she winked at Riley and drained her drink. Riley didn't dare look at Farkle after the- well interesting conversation between her and his mother.

"What was that about?" He asked with a small laugh taking a small sip of water.

"Ugh.. I- It-" She gulped feeling suddenly hot standing there alone with Farkle, "Your mother said you guys are attending church. That's new."

He nodded, that light returning to his eyes. "Yeah, we've been going for a couple months now." His smile dropped from his face, "Is that what you were so flustered about talking to mom?"

Her hand went immediately to her face. Was she really that flustered? Her cheeks definitely felt hot which meant they were probably red. She could feel Farkle's eyes burning in her skin as she was again flustered. "Is it hot in here or is it just me? I think I need some fresh air."

She was headed towards the apartments front door when Farkle's hand caught her wrist. "Riles is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. Everything's superb. Fantastic. Splendid!" She realized she was rambling and split a small smile, "I just need some air."

"Okay, why don't I come with you?" She didn't say anything to respond, but rather nodded her head.

She went to turn right which lead to the stairs to take her to the entrance, but Farkle grabbed her hand and tugged her left. He settled her confusion by pointing up. "Wait til you see the view from the top of this building."

Riley couldn't think about anything in the moment other than Farkle hadn't dropped her hand. She noted how perfectly it fit into hers and how gentle he held it. But all good things come to an end. When they reached the roof, he let go of her hand and leaned against the edge.

He wasn't kidding. The view was phenomenal. So high in the air, you could see every piece of New York. "It's beautiful up here!"

"It is, isn't?" He hands were on the railing while his eyes were miles deep in New York. It was cold enough outside Riley could see her breath. He finally looked over letting his eyes search her face. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"People don't just wake up and are good at something," she finally caught his eyes. His expression was blank.

"And that's on your mind because?"

"Because your mother told me that at church, you totally sucked at the skit you performed last week. And that got me thinking, how does one act horribly one day and wake up the next day an Acting King?"

She could hear him breath in and saw how much he struggled to keep their gaze. He half-shrugged, opening his mouth to say something when she continued.

"And it hit me. A sad person can pretend to be happy if they are good at acting. A sad person can pretend to sad, not because they are acting, but because that's who they are. And that's the same with any emotion even-"

He cut her off, an emormous smile spreading acorss his face, "Love? Even love."

"Yeah, that one." Her heart began to beat a little harder when Farkle turned completely towards her, laying his hand on hers.

"It's not hard to pretend to be in love with you Riley Matthews." He looked up into the sky and back down at Riley, "Honestly, I didn't have to pretend at all." By then, he had worked his way closer to her, laying his hand on her cheek. She melted closer looking into those stormy blue eyes.

"Line?"

He laughed, leaning closer. His lips grazed her ear. "This is where you say that you didn't have to pretend either. Then, if I read the script right, is where we kiss and live happily ever after."

He leaned back, Riley finally seeing the pure sunlight trapped inside his eyes. "I didn't have to pretend either," she smiled, leaning her forehead against his. "Now kiss me."

He caught her lips immediately after the words left her lips. His lips were cold from the air, but quickly grew warmer the longer they kissed. Riley was surprised how much passion and desire Farkle had been holding back. Her body was consumed by goosebumps as his cold hands cupped her face and lazily tangled themselves in her hair. After several moments nothing felt cold anymore. It was hot, everything was hot. So hot that she was sure she would never feel cold again.

* * *

Coming soon is a Zay and Riley one-shot and a Zay and Smackle one-shot. Maybe not immediately, but they are coming. As always expect a lot of Riarkle! Thanks!


	2. Riarkle: Love Bite

**Riarkle; Rating T/M steamy; I do not own Girl Meets World. Next is Smarkle then a Joshaya. Hopefully SL 2 soon. Just finishing it up. Thanks!**

* * *

"We have to tell them," Farkle mumbled, kissing his girlfriend. She ignored him, forcing her way to his lap. She tightened her grip around his waist.

"Riles," he sighed, flipping them and pushing Riley into his bed. She pouted as he hovered over her. "As much as I love forgetting the world with you, we can't keep this from our friends."

"We've been doing it for four months, can't we just keep it going for a couple more?" She leaned up, barely brushing her lips on his. His eyes instantly shut at the small touch, his body struggling to stay in control. His eyes fluttered open, mad that she had this control over him. She frowned when he didn't immediately press his lips on hers.

"Riley, cmon," he ran his fingers through her hair. He took in how beautiful she looked with her hair in a halo effect on the bed.

"You know you're killing the mood," she stated, giving her best puppy dog eyes. He hated the way he always gave in when she put on this act. As much as he hated to admit it, he was whipped.

He leaned down, pulling her bottom lip in between his teeth. The way her body felt under his was driving him crazy. She intertwined legs with his, pulling him closer. He moved from her lips and kissed across her cheek, finding his way under her jaw and down her neck. She sighed his name, forcing him lag at her collarbone. She jumped underneath him at his teeth grazed her skin.

He couldn't help but laugh thinking that Riley was his and no one else knew. If only they knew what they were doing now.

"What's. So. Funny?" She gasped, bringing his lips back to hers.

"Could you imagine the look on our friends faces if they knew what we were doing?"

"They be would be fucking jealous, that's for sure," she mumbled, whimpering at the seconds his lips weren't on hers. There was something comical listening to Riley swear. It made her all the more intriguing.

"You're so adorable when you swear," he whispers on her lips, purposely firing her up with the one compliment she hates. She shoves his shoulder, forcing him on his back. She climbs onto him, straddling his torso. He licked his lips, lazily putting his hands on her waist.

"I. AM. NOT. ADORABLE." She said in between each kiss. With each kiss, the lower she kissed on his body.

"Are you sure you're not-" before he could finish the sentence, her lips where on his neck, forcing his head to roll back. He wanted to run experiments with Riley's lips. They could make anyone shut up and were something close to magical. She sprinkled kisses along his jaw, making her way to his favorite location. She kissed under his ear, making all his senses forget they had purpose. A deep moan escaped his lips, he balled her shirt in his hands.

"Fuck, Riley," he let out, gulping, "You're sexier than hell."

She brought her face to his, smiling bigger than he had ever seen.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

He walked her home, hand in hand. His favorite thing was watching her dance on the sidewalk, spinning him around with her. He would always end up catching her, reminding her who was the real dancer in this relationship. She would smile and make a comment about how klutzes needed someone like him in their lives.

They entered her apartment building, getting on to the elevator. Whenever they were alone, she would push his against the wall and just stare into his eyes. He loved being taller than her, forcing her to tip her head up in order to catch his lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzle her head into his chest. When the bell would ring for her floor, she would grab his hand and drag him to her front door.

"You know, we never came to an agreement about our friends?" He said, putting his hands on her waist.

"I know we have to tell them, just not now okay?" How could he not say yes.

"Okay," he pushed her up against the door, kissing her goodnight. He pulled back, running his hand through her hair one last time.

"I love you Riley."

"And I love you!"

* * *

Farkle brushed past Riley as he was heading to lunch. Her hair fell around her as she turned to see who had bumped her. Her eyes wandered down his body and back up. A small smirk growing on her face as she shut her locker and matching Farkle's stride.

"If you keep staring at me like that, I might have to wipe that pretty little smirk off your face in front of all our friends," he whispered, his lips grazing her ear. Her entire body flushed, leaving trails of goosebumps up and down her body. She elbowed him and took her seat at the lunch table. He walked around the table and plopped down across from her. He stretched out his legs, putting his foot in between hers.

They waited and the rest of their friends joined them. Maya sat next to Riley and has Smackle at the end of the table. Zay sat in between Smackle and himself, while Lucas sat on the other end of the table, by Riley and Farkle. He liked the set up, though he preferred to sit next to his girlfriend.

Zay had started out the lunch, telling a great story about his poetry class. Farkle couldn't believe how crazy the class must be. It seemed a day never went by without something crazy happening.

"-and then I was like-" The whole table was laughing at the face Zay was making. Farkle turned back to Riley who was laughing so hard he was scared milk would come out of her nose. Her whole head was thrown back, bellows of laughs escaping her lips. He was so caught up watching her, he barely heard Lucas.

"Riley, where'd you get that bruise from?" Barely peeking out of her shirt wasn't a bruise and it was obvious she knew that too. She immediately pulled up her shirt, covering her visible collarbone.

"Oh, that bruise? It's nothing," she shook off, locking eyes with Farkle. He hadn't realized that last night he had left a mark.

"Well let me see," Maya demanded, craning her neck.

"No really guys, I'm fine. Just a clumsy Riley incident," she said licking her lips, looking at each of her friends.

"How do you get a bruise on your collarbone?" Smackle asked, "It's nearly impossible to hit something when your head and shoulders are there farther out."

Farkle nudged Riley's foot as she started to panic. She looked up at him, pleading for an escape. Farkle looked around and saw Zay looking intensely between Farkle and Riley. Zay squinted his eyes at Farkle, an obvious light bulb going off in his head. Zay started to smirk. Farkle shook his head slightly telling him no. Zay put a hand on his chest, raising his eyebrow.

"Riley I know I really good exorcist that could help you out," Zay says smiling like a child at Christmas.

"What?" The entire table was confused, well except Farkle.

"I think your house is haunted. I mean how else do you get a mystery love bite on your neck? Oh wait, up here in New York you call them something else. What is it Farkle?" The enjoyment Zay was getting out of his pain was killing Farkle. He gave Zay a look as if it were saying don't you dare. "Oh yes, a hickey."

The entire table went silent. Riley's face turned a brilliant red and Farkle was for sure she had stopped breathing. Farkle moved his leg and kicked Zay, refusing to look at him.

"Why'd you kick me Farkle?" Another hand on his chest, "Didn't you do enough of that last night?"

Maya was the first to catch on. Her eyes went from Farkle to Riley to back to Farkle.

"Oh my God! Matthews is gonna kill you!" Maya said with the biggest smile. She rose her arms in the air if she had just won the Olympics, "For once in my life, I'm not the bad kid." She stood up in the process and jerked an open hand towards Lucas.

"Pay up!" She smiled as Lucas slapped a $20 bill in her hand.

"You bet on us!?" Farkle and Riley said at the exact same time.

"Well yeah, and now I'm $20 richer because of it."

Riley and Farkle continued to look at each other with open mouths, not believing that their friends had figured them out.

"So you guys knew this entire time?" Riley asked.

"Well friends don't dance on the street and make out whenever they think they're alone," Maya piped staring at her $20 bill to make sure it was real.

"Plus you two stare at each other like you each hung the moon," Smackle piped in, shrugging.

"And you thought we were being sneaky," Riley said, her face flushing.

"And you thought our friends wouldn't find out," Farkle shot back, smiling.

"That's beside the point," Maya said, "When did you two get together?"

"November 28th," Riley smiled, catching Farkle's gaze.

"Again, pay up," her hand shot out to Lucas's where another $20 bill was slapped in her hand. "I totally knew something happened over Thanksgiving Break, but Hee-Haw here didn't believe me."

"You guys are breaking my wallet," Lucas said, keeping his gaze on Maya.

* * *

Farkle has headed over to Riley's house after school. He couldn't believe they had been so obvious this entire time.

When he climbed through the bay window, he saw her standing in front of the mirror, inspecting her collarbone.

"Man, that ghost did I really good job," Farkle smirked, startling Riley. She spun around, rolling her eyes. She walked to him, pushing him back and straddling his waist.

"Just be glad my father hasn't seen it."

"So you're saying I shouldn't make another appear?" He mumbled before kissing her neck.

* * *

 **Be ready! Smarkle and Joshaya up next. Thanks! Want a ship? Request.**


	3. Riarkle: The Ski Lodge P1

**Riarkle; rating K; I do not own Girl Meets World. Someone requested my tumblr. It's: Thelastoftheloric also this one-shot might become a multi-chapter story. Just review if you want more. Thanks to everyone who reads! Enjoys. Next is two Rucas's.**

 _When did all these feelings change? I wish there was a moment where I could look back and say that's when I started to fall. But all I do it look back and realize nothing's been the same. Damnit Farkle, always telling me that the truth is the right thing._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Darby, who passed her in the hallway.

"You okay Riley? I saw you when I first entered the hallway, you've been standing like that for five minutes." Riley huffed to herself. Darby was giving her a strange look, making Riley feel even more embarrassed. Her fist was still in the air, six inches from the door she wanted to knock on.

"I'm good, Darb. I'm just trying to make the right decision." Darby, taken aback by the nickname, nodded and sincerely smiled, but continued on to her room without another word. _What the hell am I getting myself into_ she thought to herself for knocking on the door.

She heard shuffling behind the door and then the door swung open. She watched as his pupils dilated and a smile rushed upon his face. She wish she had had her camera to capture this perfect moment.

"Hey," she whispered, feeling her face growing red.

"Hey Riles, what brings you to my door? It's-" he looks down at his watch, "oh gosh, 11:36. Where has the day gone?" He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. She watches as he runs a hand over his face and yawns. Her anxiety kicks full on.

"Oh, did I wake you? We can talk another time if you-"

"I'm good Riley, cmon in." He waved her, shutting the door behind her. She prayed that he couldn't tell by her body language how tense she was. She wandered over to the window, peaking behind the curtains, looking up at the slopes.

"Where's Lucas and Zay? Shouldn't they already be here to get ready for bed?" She asked, delaying herself.

"Says the girl who's out of her room," he replies, a Farkle smirk on his face. He raises his hands as if he was being arrested, "but that's just an observation." He walks his way over to Riley, who is staring down at her hands.

"So when are you gonna explain why you're here?" He says, folding his arms and towering over her. She didn't know how long she had been holding her breath, but she released the air when he got closer.

She tried to stay focus on everything but him. She eyes wandered across the room, trying to keep her attention adverted from him. She found his keys sitting on the desk, next to the mirror. It had a Mars keychain attached, the souvenir Smackle gave him when she toured NASA.

Smackle. She had been so worried about telling Farkle, she completely forgot about his girlfriend, Isadora Smackle, who would entirely hate her after tonight. _Why had I been so stupid? Of course I can't tell him now_. That would put him in an unfair position and leave Riley hurt... Again. She rubbed her elbow, and dramatically yawned.

"You know what, you were right. It's late. You're tired. I'm obviously tired. Maybe another day?" She tried to squeeze past him, but his hand caught her forearm.

"Riles." The name shot goosebumps through her body. A ring display of emotion cursing through her veins. Her eyes finally met his and she wasn't to pleased with the cloudiness effect from his.

His eyes searched her face. She knew he was reading her, like any book he could take from a shelf. It was something she hated the most when it came to Farkle. His ability to read her like she was transparent. She never pushed past the idea that Farkle could read minds.

"You're not telling me something," he said in a whisper. Riley noticed how close they were standing. She knew there couldn't have been more than six inches between them.

"Yeah," she replied, slightly egging him to keep guessing.

"And you don't really want to either."

"Yeah."

"But you know you have to or else."

"Or else what?" She replied. There was a piece of Farkle's hair that was sticking straight up. She wanted to reach up and fix it. She wanted things to be so graceful and fluid with him, just like they used to be.

"I'll figure out later and be upset you didn't tell me first."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." She tried to smile, but from the look on Farkle's face, it didn't succeed.

"What could it be that I don't already know about you Riley?" A thousand responses whipped inside her head. Words no longer made sense and she couldn't concentrate on what really mattered.

"You." Was the only response that Riley could spit out without making a fool of herself. A shiver released over her body, loosening the grip of Farkle's hand on Riley's arm.

"Me?" His eyebrows furrowed together. A deep crease settled its way onto Farkle's forehead. His face hardened as he realized he couldn't figure out what Riley was thinking. It pained her to see him this way.

"You came here to talk about me?"

"I came here to talk about us." She piped out, keeping her gaze strong on his. She could hear his heart beating faster and the was his hand on her arm was starting to feel clammy. She was started to think maybe he felt it to.

"Riley I don't understand-"

"I have feelings for you Farkle," she exclaimed, ripping herself out of his grip. Her entire face flushed and she prayed that she'd wake up from this horrible dream. She turned her whole body towards him.

"Every time we talk, I get this high from hearing your voice. Every time I look at you, my stomach wants to explode. It's the little things you do. Whether you brush up against me, or meet my gaze, or even predict what I'm thinking, these feelings for you grow and grow and-" _grow_. She couldn't finish the sentence. His lips had collided with hers. They were soft and gentle and intoxicating. Each of his hands held her face as hers tugged his body close, diminishing the space between them.

She didn't know what to expect, but it was more than she could have even planned for. She had lost track of time as his lips danced across hers. She melted into him as his hands wandered her body, one tangling itself in her hair while the other set up camp at the base of her spine. She gasped as his cold hand grazed the skin under her shirt. She tilted her head, brushing her lips against his when fireworks bursted outside his room.

The sudden noise startled the teenagers, ripping them apart. Riley looked up at Farkle's, whose lips were swollen and deep red. She was about to smile as she watched him squeeze his eyes shut, a frown growing on his face.

She reached out to him, but he took a step back letting the deafening silence fill the place in between them.

"This can never happen again," those words fell from his freshly kissed lips. His eyes stayed glued to the ground. He brought his sleeve up and wiped his mouth with his wrist. Guilt slowly started to sink in.

"I'm with Smackle..." His voice broke at the end of the sentence, his eyes flicking to hers. She saw the tears beginning to well in his deep blue eyes.

"This is all my fault," she mumbled, running both hands through her hair. "How could I have been so stupid?" She put her hands over her eyes and sinks to the ground.

"Riley-" he sinks down next to her, keeping a very heavy space between them. "Everything's gonna be okay." He was trying to comfort her. She softly mocked herself, refusing to look up.

"Everything's not gonna be okay, Farkle. I just ruined everything that was between us." The last word hung thickly in the air.

"I think I need some fresh air," she stated standing up, her cheeks dappered with blush. He agreed.

"I think I should go find Smackle." She stopped him, panic rushing to her head.

"You're not gonna-"

"No."

•••

She left his room, walking quickly in the opposite direction. She turned back to see Farkle with his hand still on the knob and his head on the door. She bit her lip to keep her from whimpering.

As she turned back around, she collided with another person.

"I'm so sorry-" she said looking up at one of the most gorgeous people she had ever seen. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey, you must be Riley."

Confusion rushed over her face and she nodded.

"How did you know?"

"I'm Evan, I work here. You're buddy Zay was telling me all about his friends. He should have added that his friend Riley could easily be a model." Her face turned bright red and she could help but feel giddy.

"Thanks," her smile fell from the reminder of what took place moments ago.

"Hey are you okay?" Word vomit started to grow in her throat. She wanted to vent and rant and let everything out.

"Maybe we should sit for this." She lead them over to the lodge bay window and plopped down.

"Okay, just to warn you, I go full on Riley so please stop me to breathe." And with that she vented about everything. She has spent at least ten minutes going on about Farkle and Lucas, she had completely forgot they could be anywhere close.

All of sudden Evan grabbed her failing hands and smiled.

"Breathe." She gasped, choking down the air, recollecting herself.

"Thanks," she huffed one more time, "I'm sorry I just let that all out. I barely know you and you probably could care less. I just needed to vent with someone who doesn't know me." She was embarrassed how easily she opened up, but nonetheless she felt good about it.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You are in a triangle," he holds his hands up making the shape, "with Lucas and Mary?"

"Maya. Lucas and Maya." He shook his head.

"But you're actually in a triangle with Lucas and Farkle, who he is in with Smackle and you?" She nodded never thinking about it like that before. "Where does Zay fall into all this?"

She cracked a smile, shrugging.

"That's a good question." She looked across the room and saw Lucas and Maya coming down the hall together. She waved, but only Lucas returned the gesture.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt, but Riley can I talk to you?" She looked at Evan, who was looking even more lost than ever. He slightly nodded, telling her to go with him.

"I guess?" She replied, standing up.

"Actually, I've got a couple of things to do, you two stay here," Evan said, standing up and leaving the lobby.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Her knee began to bounce. The image of Maya's emotionless face ran across her mind.

"You."

"Me?"

She held her breath. This is exactly what Farkle and Rikey exchanged. She thought about Farkle. He was probably upset. His bottom lip was probably shaking. The lips that were so gentle and soft and-

"Riley?" She broke out of her trance and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I want to talk about us." She gulped, her insides turning on themselves.

"Us?"

"I only want there to be an us." She nodded, finally understanding Maya's feelings.

"Riley, will you be my girlfriend, my only girlfriend?" She watched as his face light up and how relieved he had gotten through it. There was something off in his eyes. Something clouding the truth.

"Of course!" She replied, throwing her arms around him. She didn't want to look him in the face. He'd know something wasn't right. Behind his back, her face fell and she sat there puzzled. What was she getting herself into.

•••

The last day of the ski trip had finally arrived. Farkle was packing his bags when Maya flopped herself on his bed.

"Farkle, how did you stop loving me?" She was upside down. He was about to laugh until he realized she was dead serious.

"I never stopped Maya, but the way I love you now and the way I loved you then are completely different?" She rose an eyebrow, flicking her hand for him to continue. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"I used to look at you and feel really hot on the inside, like someone had lit a fire. That was Eros. But that changed a long long time ago. When I'm around you, I feel warm. You're my friend Maya and if anything, you're the sister I never had." She smiled, pulling Farkle into a hug.

"And you're the brother I never had."

"I'll always have your back Maya. No matter what."

She then went on to groaning. "Some days Farkle, I wish when I looked at you, I would feel too hot. You're a great guy Farkle."

"Let me guess, you're saying this because something happened with Lucas?" She pouted and nodded, displaying her full puppy dog eyes act.

"He chose Riley," she said biting her cheek, letting her dark eyes follow the pattern on the bed.

"Why? How?-"

"I told him to do so."

"What? Maya, why?"

"He was gonna pick her anyways. I've known that for a long time. I was tired of having to dealing with this heartache." Farkle shook his head.

"Maya, I've seen the way Lucas is around you. You can't honestly believe that. Plus that's why you were quote-on-quote in a triangle. He couldn't choose because he liked you both equal," he huffed, "plus I'm not sure Riley would want to date him anymore."

"That's were you are wrong Farkle. They got together last night, well more like this morning." Farkle's jaw dropped.

"What?" He couldn't contain this sudden anger. He looked up to the ceiling with his jaw locked. So much for her telling him she has feelings for him, just to turn around and date Lucas.

"Now you're feeling what I'm feeling." She tried to smile.

"We better head downstairs," he said swiftly, zipping up his bag.

•••

He saw them in the lobby. They were holding hands and close to each other. He was almost convinced that they were a couple until he saw their faces. Neither of them looked extremely happy and content. It was like they were trying to hard to prove that they really liked each other.

"Hey Farkle," Smackle's hand wrapped around his arm as he pulled her close.

"Hey Smackle, how was chess with Zay last night?" He had found them on the desk, bundled up and drinking hot chocolate last night.

"Zay's actually surprisingly good. He didn't stop flirting with me all night though." She smiled, laughing lightly.

"Oh was he now?" Farkle laughed, grabbing Smackle's hand and leading her to the bus. He looked up, catching Riley's gaze. She looked sorry and hurt. He adverted quickly, turning towards Smackle.

•••

Farkle got home after dropping off Smackle. His dad carried his bags to the living room and Farkle collapsed on his bed. So much had happened on this trip and everyone was hurting.

"Knock. Knock. Knock." He flipped over and saw Zay and Maya peaking through the door. He waved them in, sitting up at the edge of his bed.

Maya got a running start, jumping onto the bed, while Zay calmly walked over and took the seat next to him. Maya got up on her elbows and kicking her feet behind her.

"Spill!" She said! Farkle looked down at her, shrugging.

"Spill what?"

"Oh cmon man, Riley was staring at you the entire day. We sat behind her on the bus and every chance she got, she was turning around to look at you. We know something major must have gone down.

His entire face flushed. Since when was he the readable kind.

"Nothing happened," he retorted, his knee bouncing in the process.

"LIAR!" Maya pointed, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him back on the bed. Farkle felt like he was in a crazy interrogation movie.

"Something changed man. I know it was before you came to the deck to hang with Smackle and I. You were tense and I might say a little awkward around Smackle."

Farkle rethought the night. He must have let all is emotions loose, letting anyone see what he was thinking that night.

"All Riley and I did was talk in my room, no harm done," he looked over to Maya, who was taping her finger on her chin. She looked up to Zay.

"He ain't lying, but he ain't telling the truth either!" She structured with her mobster accent.

"I don't think all you did was talk," Zay motioned with his fingers creating quotation marks around talk.

Farkle looked at his two friends, praying to whatever higher superior that they would let this go.

"What do you want from me? What do you want me to say?" Farkle exclaimed, gesturing with his hands.

"The truth-" Farkle interrupted Maya, fed up with his friends.

"We kissed! There, are you happy?" He spit out, standing up in the process. He turned around to look at his friends and he rolled his eyes comically. They were high fiving with smiles that could match any child's on Christmas morning.

"That's my boy!" Zay said, high fiving Farkle. Maya pulled him back in between herself and Zay.

"Was it long?" "Soft" "gentle?" "Were you standing?" "Sitting?" "Messy?" "Did you actually hit her lips?" Maya and Zay traded off questions, their sentences mashing together.

"Guys, I can't talk about it. I'm with Smackle, I did the exact thing you're not suppose to do when you are with someone else."

His friends didn't say anything, they just sat there.

"We understand," Zay said.

"Yeah, I mean I'm getting over a heartache with Hee-Haw and Zay is in love with a taken girl. Who knew high school would be so much hurting?" Farkle nodded. Freshman year has been disappointing. He went from top of the class to trailing Smackle, his feelings finally figured out to unsure again, and all his friends in a rough position too.

"You guys can't tell anyone, okay? Especially Smackle. I've got to do it on my own terms."

"Just as long as you tell her Farkle. You can't keep this from her."

"What if Riley's already told Lucas?" He starts to panic. There was a high possibility that she already did. He starts to gather this things.

"I've got to go, see your way out," he tells Maya and Zay, already halfway out the door.

•••

"Riley?" Farkle asks, entering the bay window.

"In here," she yelled from her closet. He wandered to the door and she turned around.

"Lucas, I was- oh!" She said, "I thought you were Lucas."

"Trust me, me too," he mumbled to himself.

"What's up?" She said nervously, making her way to the window. She patted him a seat, sitting cross legged.

"You can't tell Lucas about the kiss," he said softly as if someone was going to hear.

"Why would I even need to tell him?" She picked at her fingernail, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"I don't know- I'm going to tell Smackle though."

"Wait what?" Her voice shattered, only a few pieces still calm. "I thought you said you wouldn't."

"Riley, Smackle is my girlfriend. I can't keep things from her."

"Well, Lucas is my boyfriend and I don't keep things from him either." She huffed, folding her arms.

"My relationship is real, Riley." He watched as her face hardened.

"So is mine Farkle, what would make you question it?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Um maybe you coming to me like five minutes before you got with Lucas to tell me you have feelings for me?" He spit out sarcastically. She frowned.

"Farkle, what am I suppose to do?" She asks looking down at her hands. "He picked me. Me! I couldn't just tell him no."

"Yes, you could have Riley. This is your life, you don't owe anyone anything."

"I owe you an apology," she mumbled, chipping at her painted nail.

"No, you don't Riley. I was the one who kissed you."

"And I was the one who made you want to. If I hadn't confessed my feelings, you wouldn't have kissed me. I'm sorry."

"Riles," he said, grabbing her wrist so she would focus on him. "It was both of us, okay?"

"Is there even an us anymore?"

"I don't know, maybe we should just put this all behind us." Farkle said, trying to make sense. He felt hot taking to her. He cursed himself for feeling with way.

"This wont stop my feelings for you, Farkle." She sighed, "my 7th grade self would be barfing rainbows knowing I was dating Lucas Friar, but now I just feel weird."

"Why is it weird?"

"Because he's not you."

 **I'm not sure if I'll write a part 2 or 3 to this, but if anyone wants it, I'll post it! Thanks for reading**.


	4. Farilaya: The Third Wheel

**Farilaya (FarklexRileyxMaya); Rating K+; I do not own Girl Meets World or the Knicks or the Newsies or Nicholas Sparks. Thanks!**

* * *

She was the third wheel and it was driving her insane.

"GO KNICKS!" Riley yelled, holding up her homemade sign and foam finger. She was standing on her chair trying her best to get attention of the camera crew. Maya looked around Riley's long legs and motioned to Farkle, who had his IPhone tilted up taking a snapchat video of his girlfriend.

"Does this really happen every game?"

Farkle finally locked his phone and gave Maya the look. The look that said absolutely everything. _Yes- I love Riley and yes- she is insane. All the more reason I love her._

"Last game she got on the screen holding her "I should be the mascot" sign. Then-" he paused, smiling like an idiot remembering Riley last game, "she tried to pick a fight with the opposing mascot. Long story short: Riley Matthews might be the best shot for the Knicks Mascot."

Maya bumped Riley's leg, trying to indicate that the game was getting to start. Of course, Riley Superklutz began to lose her balance. Farkle, being the ultra boyfriend he was, quickly stood up, keeping Riley from fumbling on the young couple behind them.

"Thanks," she thanked Farkle, locking her arm around his and shifting her weight towards him. Maya rolled her eyes and popped a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth as the first whistle blew.

Throughout the first half, Riley was jumping from her seat and yelling at the referees. Each time, Farkle would drag Riley back to her seat and turn around apologizing to the fans around them.

"For once in your life Riles, could you just sit and enjoy the game?" Maya said, taking Riley's hand, fanning her bright red face.

"And this is why I never bring you to the games."

"Why?"

"Because right here-" she pointed her finger from her and then to Maya. "The Maya side of me comes out during the games and the Riley side comes out of you."

"So instead you bring Farkle?" Maya raised an eyebrow, peering over at the boy. He was playing with the squishy tennis ball-sized basketball that was thrown at him during the first timeout.

"Farkle loves coming to these things. It's where we kissed for the first time."

"Really? You didn't tell me that. All you said is you made it on the big screen."

"I know I know, but remember that you never told me about your moment with Lucas until like forever after."

"Yeah, but I also didn't kiss him."

"Would it be better if you saw Farkle and I kiss?" Riley asked, nudging her friend, completely yanking her chain.

Maya covered her mouth and pretended to gag. "Gross no, keep you and your little Riley lips off of Farkle while I'm around."

Riley patted Maya's hand and turned back to Farkle. He moved his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Maya couldn't help but roll her eyes at her lovesick puppies.

The buzzer went off telling the crowd it was halftime. Everyone rose up and stretched, a lot of the fans emptying the bleachers to get snacks. Maya instantly whipped out her phone and texted Zay, updating him on the night she was having. He was having a kick about how much it made Maya kind of jealous yet lovesick disgusted by his two best friends.

Maya looked up after a few texts and saw Riley leaning close to Farkle as he was showing her funny cat videos. Maya noted how loudly Riley was laughing as the cat freaked out about the cucumber. She turned her attention to Farkle, who, to Maya's surprise, wasn't watching the video, but was entertained by Riley. His eyes lit up looking at Riley amused by the videos. He was looking at her like she hung to moon. Maya's heart warmed seeing how in love they were together.

Maya was pulled out of it when the older man next to Farkle tapped his shoulder and pointed to the screen. Maya's jaw dropped when she saw her two best friends on the kiss cam. Riley looked over at Maya, her face completely pale. It finally donned on Maya that Riley was asking for silent permission to kiss her boyfriend in front of her.

"Oh Riles, kiss his little Farkle lips!"

Riley didn't need to be told twice. She spun back around and gently kissed Farkle's lips. It was short and sweet, getting a loud AWW from the entire arena. Of course, Riley and Farkle's face flushed. The guys around Farkle began patting him on the back and hollering. Maya barely heard what Riley whispered over to Farkle with all the yelling.

"That was much better than the first time!" She then turned to Maya.

"I know you probably feel like a third wheel tonight, but I'm so glad you came."

"It's been great finally seeing you so happy with someone. Farkle's one lucky guy!"

"Isn't this great!" She said, throwing her arms around Farkle and Maya. "Look at this... my favorite person in the world and my boyfriend!"

* * *

"Oh God, what did I get myself into?" Farkle mumbled, his knee, of course, bouncing waiting for the two loves of his life to come out of their dressing rooms. Shopping was the time where Farkle was the third-wheel. It was when- as a watcher- he was convinced that Maya and Riley the couple in this golden trio. Luckily, Riley seemed to always come back to him. _Thank God_ he thought to himself.

He was checking the latest news on his phone, when the two dressing room doors swung open revealing Maya and Riley. They were prom dress shopping. Farkle had insisted that he wanted to be surprised but Riley said that she really cared about his opinion. Seeing what they were wearing, he was more than glad to have been invited.

"No. No. Nada. Nein. You aren't wearing that to prom." He said shaking his head. He gulped looking at Riley. A long purple dress the hugged every curve of her body. Not to mention the slits right below the chest. She tilted her head at him and then looked over to Maya.

"You look hot!" Maya said, a smile growing on her face.

"No, you look hot!" Riley said, eyeing the long dress flowing dress. "That is definitely your color."

Farkle rolled his eyes, trying to block out the delusional conversation between the two girls.

"Give me a twist," Maya said, moving her finger in a circle. Riley gladly spun around, letting her hair trail behind her. "Even your butt looks great. Every guys gonna want to get his hands on that."

Farkle didn't realize he had choked until both girls looked immediately at him. His eyes were wide and staring down Maya. He was still shaking his head and finally he stood up. He quickly looked around the store and raced after the dress that caught his eye.

"Why don't you try this one on?" Riley's sweet little face fell and her eyebrow popped up.

"That looks like a trash bag?"

"Even better," forcing it into Riley's arms and lightly pushing her into the dressing room. Unfortunately for Farkle, Maya grabbed both of their arms, looking like the parent in this situation.

"Slow down there robot." Pulling them back out, "You are telling me that Riley doesn't look hot in this dress?"

"That's exactly the point Maya, she looks incredible! The most beautiful girl in the most amazing dress can't be looking like that at prom."

"You really mean that?" Riley whispered, forcing both her friends to turn around, forgetting she was so close.

"Well of course Riley! You look-" he paused, glancing at her again. "Wow, you look wow."

"Oh God, it's like reading a Nicholas Sparks book right before my eyes." She reached out and grabbed Riley's hand, slapping another dress in her hand. "Save that one though, prom would be awfully funny watching Farkle kill each and every boy that sees you."

They spend several hours trying on dresses, each one, in Farkle's mind, was worse and worse. He was starting to be convinced that if Riley did wear a trash bag to Prom she would still look stunning. Farkle threw in the towel when they starting grinding on each other to make sure that the dresses were flexible enough to be able to - as Maya calls it- drop low. It got to the point where they gave up the two dressing rooms and both shared one. Apparently the dresses needed two hands in order to put them on.

The door slammed once again, another dozen dresses rushed into the room to be tried on. Maya had already settled on a blue and white dress that flowed in many different layers. Riley still was searching for the right one. He was checking social media when he heard Maya.

"Farkle, I have a feeling you are going to love this one." He rolled his eyes, she had said that every single time since they started trying them on. He clicked his phone shut and sat up, an unconvincing look on his face.

The door creaked open and he started with the bottom. Layer of tulle were swishing to the color, moving like the sun on the ocean waves. As his eyes kept climbing Riley's body, his entire jaw dropped. The long-sleeved sunset color dress was breathtaking and word diminishing. He didn't have to say anything for Riley to know what he was thinking.

"I told you you would like it!" Maya said, rolling on her heels.

"Do you like it?" Farkle asked Riley, hoping to God that she would say she does.

"I love it and I can only hope that you like it too?"

"Like it? This dress was made for you Riley. You should live in it." He laughed, flicking his finger in a circle watching his girlfriend twirls around.

"That's exactly what Maya said!"

Of course Maya said it first, but Farkle didn't care. He would go shopping, deal with being the third-wheel if every time was like this. Both his girls were happy, his best friend and his girlfriend.

* * *

Riley finally knew what Maya had felt the previous week. Watching Maya and Farkle interact was exciting, but also mind-boggling. At least it's what she always wanted. They were the golden trio and would always be best friends for the rest of their lives, but being the third wheel was not Riley's cup of tea.

"Oh, if you were a boy, you'd be talking through a fist in your mouth," Farkle yelled at Maya.

"And if I were a boy, you'd be looking at me through one swollen eye!" Riley looked up from the book she was reading, The Wizard of Oz, and gasped realizing what part they were at.

"Yeah? Well, don't let that stop ya! Give me your best shot!" Riley watched as Maya stomped over to Farkle grabbing his shirt. Just as they leaned close to each other, Riley jumped up.

"Wait!" she screeched, utterly flustered. She received amused smirks from her best friend and boyfriend.

"Yes sunshine?" Maya asked, still holding Farkle's shirt.

"Is there a problem Riles?" Farkle added, both friends playing with Riley.

"Well- ugh- I mean-" she sighed, "Isn't this where Jack Kelly kisses Katherine?" She knew her face must have been redder than Mars and rosy enough to have a new flower named after her.

"Scared Matthews?" Maya dropped Farkle's shirt, both walking to the edge of the stage.

"I mean- ugh- well-"

"Oh Riles, we only stage kiss." Farkle jumps off the stage, holding his hand out to Riley. She wastes no time grabbing it and letting him pull her to her feet. She squeaked when he pulled her close, resting his chin on her head. She immediately let her discomfort drain from her body in his arms. "You're the only one these lips get to kiss."

"Not even Maya?" Riley giggled, hearing a gagging sound from behind them.

"Especially not Maya!"

"I'm still here you know!"

Farkle pulled back, close enough to kiss him. "I better get back to practice. We do perform in a week you know!"

"It's been on my calendar since you both got the part!"

Riley picked up her book and threw her mark in it, happily watched the rest of the musical unfold in front of her. Of course she was only hearing the scenes Maya and Farkle share together so the Newsies story line was all sorts of confusing.

She got goosebumps all over her arms listening to them sing. Maya's voice was like listening to rain. Calm, beautiful, and soft. Listening to Farkle's voice was like falling in love. You couldn't get enough of it and every second sent a shrill down your spine. She had spent months having Farkle and Maya try to get her to do the musical with them, but she denied it. It's not that she couldn't sing or couldn't act, it was that she loved being able to watch the two most important people in her life perform.

She realized a long time ago, sometimes your life becomes better by simply watching other's.

When opening night had rolled around, Riley and Lucas had reserved seats in the front row. She watched the edge of the curtain ruffle right before performance time to see Maya and Farkle, along with Darby, Smackle, and Zay waving at them.

Finally the curtains rolled back and the musical began. She could barely believe how talented her friends were. Riley smiled to herself. Maya, a girl who always acted tough and didn't care about anything, was entirely enjoying herself- letting light in. Farkle, the boy who convinced everyone that science, physics, and math were the only thing he was good at- that he was completely a left-side brain person, flourished in the right-side creativity. He danced like honey- smooth and sweet. She remembered when Maya and Farkle were walking at the bay window for their calls saying if they received their parts or not. She was sitting on her bed, finishing an essay when she looked up to Maya and Farkle holding hands and praying. Nothing in her world had ever made her so happy. And she knew sitting there at the performance that she was apart of the best third-wheel experience ever!

* * *

 **Yay that was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Rucas: Where It Hurts

Hey guys, like it says in the summary I will write whatever is requested. The one thing people need to realize is that I am also a Rucas and Joshaya fan as well. It's just right now I really want Riarkle and Lucaya. I love the show and honestly I love every ship the show offers! Just remember that before you review! Anyways...

Rucas; rating t I do not own Girl Meets World

Riley looked at her watch. Only two minutes had gone by since she last checked. Riley wanted to yell at the basketball coach. He always ran late, but today was outrageous. The watch read 6:17 and it caused Riley to tap her foot. Riley ended up looking around trying to keep herself busy.

 _"I got to say Matthews, you really surprised me this year! Congratulations!" Riley couldn't get herself to stop smiling after her cheer coach finally put her on the team. Riley had spent all summer practicing cheers and flips in high hopes of making the squad. Her love for the sport made her consider practice all summer, but the one thing that drove her was knowing she'd be able to cheer on her middle school crush right from the sidelines._

Someone walked past her, interrupting her memory. She simply smiled and checked her watch. 6:18 blinked back. She groaned and bumped her head on the wall behind her.

 _"Riley Matthews, will you be my princess?" Lucas had asked on their trip to Texas. It was the summer of their sophomore year. Lucas had spent all spring giving hints that he wanted her to come with him. He finally had gotten the guts to ask her come and even to her surprise, having him ask her to be his girlfriend. "YES!" She yelled jumping into his arms._

Finally after forever, the basketball boys piled out of the locker room. Her gorgeous boyfriend saw her quickly, rushing to her side.

"How long have you been waiting?" Lucas asked.

"I got here at 6:00 hoping you'd get lucky and make it out on time, but I guess I was wrong." She looked into his green eyes. "You ready for my house?" He threw his arm around her and they walked out to his car.

•••

It was the last game of the regular season. Riley had total mixed feelings the entire night. This is the last time Lucas would play a home game. This was the last time Riley would cheer at this high school. They called the seniors between the varsity and jv game.

She knew the pressure was on. College scouts would be here at the game to watch Lucas. She could tell in his voice early that day. A permeant crease had buried its way on to his forehead.

"Good luck babe, I know you'll do great!" Riley said kissing Lucas's perfectly shaped lips.

"As long as you are on the sidelines, I don't care about the outcome." As they kiss one more time, one of his teammates pats him on the back pulling them apart.

"Sorry lover boy but we've got a game to focus on." Lucas blew her one more kiss before teaming up with his boys.

As cheer captain, Riley led the team and never took a second thought of yelling for Lucas. He would find her during games and wink before going up for a layup or three-pointer.

They game was quick and the team slaughtered their opponents. Lucas had shot the winning point with an effortless three pointer.

•••

Lucas found her after the game with an enormous grin.

"I just talked the the college scout, he offered me to go practice with the team!" Riley jumped up and down for him throwing her arms around his neck. It was a normal reaction for Riley. She liked the way his body felt against hers and how she could feel his heartbeat quicken. "Let's get out of here."

They always ended up at Lucas's house afterwards. When Lucas did well, which was 95% of the time, his parents would go out and talk about the game the next day. This left a lot of alone time for Lucas and Riley.

"What do you want to do?" Riley asked rolling into Lucas. She propped her head up with her hand. He just replied by bringing her closer to him and burying his head into her neck.

She giggled when he started to press small kisses up and down her neck. She flipped herself on his when his lips met her jaw.

Lucas liked when his girlfriend broke out of her innocent act. She would straddle him and take control. Always kissing harder then normal. He only saw this Riley when they were alone. The look in her eyes would change and the way she moved was so fluid. Her childish, klutz persona seemed to be washed away.

"We could always watch a movie?" She said leaning closer to him.

"I don't like movies." Lucas joked trying to catch Riley's lips.

"We could go grab some food?" She said licking her lips.

"I'm not hungry."

"How about a game?"

"How about you let your boyfriend kiss you?" And with that, he pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back with surprise when Riley pulled his bottom lip in between her teeth. A small fire was kindling in her eyes. And before the moment was up, he pulled her under him. She let out a giggle as he effortlessly moved her.

"Or we could just do this all night?" She smirked bringing her hands to his face.

"Yeah I like this a whole lot better.

•••

Two weeks later, the team had made it to the sectional finals. Either they won or lost. Their high school career of being team captain and cheer captain could end tonight. This could be the last time Riley would ever be on the sidelines for Lucas or so she thought.

Lucas looked for her before the game. She was nowhere to be seen. That struck a nerve with him. She had never missed a game. All four years of high school she was there. He wasn't sure if he would play with out knowing she was on the sidelines. He rushed out of the court during warmups scouting the halls.

"Woah there Luke, where're you going?" Zay stopped him.

"I can't find Riley!" His eyes searched the hallways and people pushed past him.

"Didn't you text her? She got really sick during 6th hour and went home. They think she has the flu!" Worry hit Lucas.

"But.."

"No buts, just go out and play like you do!" Zay pushed Lucas back to the gym and his teammates grabbed him. How was Lucas going to do it tonight? She was his anchor.

•••

Riley had watched the entire game on TheCube, an app that can record events. The way Lucas played made her cringe. She had never seen him miss so many baskets and have so many turnovers. She couldn't help but think it was because she wasn't there. She tried so hard to go, but her stomach and mostly her mom put her back to bed each try.

A tear slid down her face seeing the lasting score. 56-43. They lost. Riley was done, Lucas was done.

She texted Lucas, but never got a reply. She knew he was hurting and was blaming himself for the loss. She wanted to comfort him, but her illness was not letting up.

•••

An hour later, she heard a knock on her window and the sound of it sliding up.

"Riley..." His voice was raw and swollen. It crushed her to hear him this way.

She pushed herself up no matter how much her body screamed not to.

"I'm sick, but I'm here for you." She tried a small smile as she turned on the light.

"I can leave if you want me to, I just had to make sure you were okay." Riley opens his arm and Lucas fills in.

"I'll be fine, will you?" She whispers as he holds her close digging his head through her hair. She can hear him sniffling.

"Hey, Lucas, babe everything is gonna be okay, okay?" He pulled back and looked at her with wet eyes. She wiped a few off with her thumb.

"This game doesn't define you!"

"But what if the college scout doesn't want me anymore?" He chokes out.

"Shh.. Don't say that, they have to stupid not to want you still."

"I'm not sure I can even play there."

"Why?"

"Because you're my anchor, I play well because I know you are there cheering me on. I want to impress you and show my skills and without you I don't feel the rush or high of playing."

"I don't... I don't understand?" She doesn't want to blush, but she knows she is.

"I realized I only love the game because you're there by my side encouraging me, making me a better person. Riley Matthews, I love you!" She knew she looked like an idiot smiling and all. Before she could stop herself, she went on her tippy toes and kissed his lips.

"Oh.." She pulled back covering her mouth. "I'm sick, I'm so sorry-" before she could finish, Lucas caught her lips again.

"I really don't care, if you don't care!"

He laid her down back on her bed and kissed her head. "Tell me where it hurts!"

"Here!" She pointed to her temples and then to her forehead, and then to her stomach. She was surprised when he began kissing each place. Excitement rushed through her body when his lips kissed right above her belly. She closed her eyes.

"And here and here and oh, right here!" She quickly pointed to her lips, her neck, and her collarbone. He left a trail of kisses. He was high on her laugh as he made his way across her body. He loved the way her body blushed each time he made contact.

"Lucas Tristan Friar, you really know how to take care of a girl." She said with a wide grin.

"Only for you!" He smirked.

"Better be!" She teased. She tried to flip over and claim dominance but her body fell back.

"Babe, you're weak, maybe I should go!" She frowned.

"Please stay." She said grabbing his wrist pulling his back to the bed.

"Always."

•••

Three days later Riley had gotten over her illness. Sadly she spent the next few days at Lucas's house taking care of him.

"I'm sorry I got you sick." She says running his finger through his hair.

"It was totally worth it, plus now my lady gets to take care of me!" He was enjoying this a lot more than she had originally thought.

She smirked back, "tell me where it hurts."


	6. Riarkle: Worth Your Time

Not the greatest, but still worth reading! Next is Riarkle again and then Lucaya

Riarkle; rating T I do not own Girl Meets World

"Farkle, you're dad let me in!" Riley said turning his bedroom doorknob. She usually came over on Tuesday nights to study. Since junior year meant AP classes, she had be sure to get good grades.

She peeked in her head into his room before completely entering. He was already sitting next to his bed on the ground, all his schoolwork sprawled out everywhere. He turned his head and smiled.

"Hey Riles, ready for Physics?" She replied with a groan and plopped down next to him.

"I'm never ready for Physics, luckily I have the best tutor around!" She said pulling out her books from her bag. He was relieved she didn't look at him. He knew his face was bright red.

It seemed everyone in the school knew Farkle was crushing on Riley, well except for her. He hadn't made it obvious until other people started to ask Farkle for tutoring help. Politely he would refuse hoping those kids wouldn't pick up his drift. For others, they had always known he had eyes for Riley and her only. It was the summer after 8th grade his feelings for Riley became stronger than his for Maya. It didn't know how, it just did.

"Earth to Farkle," Riley said waving her hand in front of his face, "I really don't feel like failing this test."

He really liked his time with Riley. He'd gotten in the habit of rubbing up against her. He would watch as her whole body would fill with goosebumps like a pebble tossed in a pond. He never took a second thought to push her hair behind her ear either. He always tried to flirt with Riley whether it was puns or joking about school, but nothing seemed to get past Riley's childish persona.

They had spent about two hours doing their physics. A little less than half the time was Riley asking for advice. Usually about life, but occasionally about other boys. Farkle often questioned if she knew his feelings for her and proceeded to friendzone him or she really had no clue.

"Farkle, what are you thoughts on Hunter Mikaelson?" He always tried to focus on his homework or pen. He knew otherwise his face would burn and his jaw would tighten.

"A bit of an idiot to be honest, but he's never caused trouble." Farkle spit out continuing his homework. Hunter was his friend and often his partner in Bio because Riley took it 2nd hour instead of 3rd. To be completely honest, Farkle was jealous his friend caught Riley's eye instead of him.

"Would you mind if I asked him out? If that's too weird for you, I won't." He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Riley, go out with whoever you want, I can't dictate who you want to date." He said a little sharply. With that he starting shoving all his stuff in his bag.

She just sat there staring. He really was getting all worked up and jealous about this. "I just really care about your opinion, that's all." She picked up her bag and started to head towards the door.

"Wait Riles, you can't go on that note." He said scrambling to his feet. She stopped and turned towards him, her lips were in a straight line and her eyes were wide.

"Farkle all I want is your advice, you know some of these guys better than I do. I just want to know if I'm wasting my time or these guys might actually be worth talking to." He couldn't hide the anger any longer.

"And that's why I never say you should go out with any of the people you pick because none of thise guys will ever be worth your time okay?" He immediately felt guilty for saying what he had. "Wait Riley, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I get it Farkle, okay?"

•••

He tried to catch her before class, but she obviously figured a path out so they wouldn't cross.

"Hey Farkly, where's Riles?" Maya said slamming her locker shut.

"Anywhere I'm not." He answered slinging his backpack over his shoulders.

They both walked into Study Hall. He liked that of the high five, it was only Maya and him for this hour.

As soon as the sat down, Maya scooted her desk next to his and propped her head on her hands. "Okay, now spill!" She said with her very Maya smile.

"She keeps bringing up guys she wants to ask out during our study time."

"Oh," Maya sighed, "you still haven't told her how madly in love you are with her?"

Farkle rolls his eyes and jerks his head towards her. "Have you told Lucas yet?" She freaked a bit and punched him. She glanced around the room to make sure no one was listening.

"Say it again and I will kill you."

"Yeah okay." Sarcasm was one of the talents he had mastered over the course of high school.

"You know, I bet Riley does really like you! I see her look at you and it's nothing I've seen before." Farkle grunts a little and slouches in his chair.

"Yes, because that totally explains why she has a new guy she wants to talk to every week. Man, Maya I should've thought of that." Another punch.

"Dammit Maya, that's gonna bruise."

"Okay, so maybe she just wants to get you all jealous, plus it's obvious she cares about what you thinks."

"That's what she told me."

"Wait, backup Farklestein, she told you that and you didn't take that as a hint?"

"Well no, we were arguing!"

"Aww, look you two are already married!" Maya says smiling. She watched as his face turned bright red.

"Whatever."

•••

It was Saturday night. Farkle has been trying to go to bed for over three hours, but it acted as the shadows that lurked in the dark. He was too awake thinking about Riley's date to fall asleep. He hoped it was horrible and Hunter had acted like a jerk, but he knew Hunter and that he would never. Riley hadn't spoken to Farkle since Tuesday and that really worried Farkle. Had he really ruined his relationship with Riley?

"Farkle...?" He popped up when he heard his name. The door creaked open and a stream of light shot in. He rolled over and turned on his lamp.

"Riley?" He rubbed his eyes trying to adjust to the light. He could see that her makeup was smeared from crying along with her bloodshot eyes.

"Hey, come here!" He opened his arms and moved to the edge of the bed. She rushed into his arms and stuffled a few sobs.

"What happened?"

"We were on our way to his place after dinner and we got into his house. He put on a movie and everything all night had gone great. About halfway through the movie, he started kissing my neck. Of course, I pushed him away, that didn't stop him. He tried to kiss me on the lips, but I pushed myself away. He then told called me a tease and told me to get out. I had to walk all the way home." She was crying by the end.

"Why didn't you call me? I would've picked you up and given Hunter a piece of my mind." He was rubbing her back, doing his best to comfort her.

"I figured after our screaming match you wouldn't have wanted to help me."

"But eventually you gave in anyways." Farkle said.

"I was planning to go to Maya's, but I realized that the only person I wanted to talk was you. I just really need you right now." Riley's face flushed slightly as she stated that. Farkle couldn't stop his rapidly increasing heartbeat. _She came to me? Over Maya?_

"Farkle, did you really mean what you said on Tuesday? Do you really think there isn't a good guy out there for me?"

"No." He said firmly looking down at his hands.

"No as there is no one for me or no, there is a guy out there for me?"

"No as in I'm madly in love with you and you can't see that. I don't think I'm the perfect guy for you, but I know you complete me. I know I would try my hardest to make you happy and make sure nothing ever hurt you. I've been trying so hard these last four years for you to notice me, but all you want is the guys that will treat you like dirt and only want to use you." He had stood up halfway through the declaration of love. "And Riles, I get it, you don't feel that way about me. I know you don't see how much pain you put me through by not feeling it too or how hard I try to get your attention or alone time. I know to you I will always be the annoying middle school nothing who always came second place to Mr. Perfect. You came to me for tutoring and for advice because I am you friend, but I'm tired of being _just_ your friend."

She sat silently. She had to be careful picking words when she spoke to Farkle. She had to be precise and to the point. There was no sugar coating when it came to Farkle.

"People think I'm blind or ditsy, but I'm not. How can you not see my face burn when I look at you or how I can't control my body flushing with goosebumps when you come near? Why can't you understand I care about you opinion or only look to you when I need help with God knows what. Dammit Farkle, you accuse me of not picking up your hints, but you haven't been picking up on any of mine. I've been in denial about my feelings because I don't want to ruin our friendship! Okay?" She says throwing the blankets to the side and shoving him back a little with hands.

He grabbed both of her wrists. He looked at her. _Did she really just say what I think she said?_ "Riles..."

"Farkle don't." She was stern. She didn't want to keep talking. She didn't want to have to explain tonight or figure it out. She knew tonight would change everything and honestly? She was terrified.

He licked his lips and let go of her. She watched as his eyes went everywhere, but towards her. He proceeded to sitting down in his usual study spot and patted the ground next to him. Riley followed lead.

"What do we do now?" Farkle just shrugged. He didn't want to be in this position. He had the urge to kiss her, but he didn't want to ruin everything they had.

"I think maybe I should make my way home, it's pretty late." Farkle checked his clock. 1:56 blinked back.

"Oh no you don't, I'm letting you walk NYC in the middle of the night by yourself. Here follow me!" Farkle helped her up and dug through his drawer. He pulled out his favorite NASA shirt and a pair of Olaf pajama bottoms.

"Why do you even have these?"

"Don't even ask." Farkle laughed. "I'll be outside the door if you need anything okay?" He left the room. Thank God his parents were out of town with weekend. They would have flipped knowing Farkle had given Rikey his spare key to the apartment.

"Hey Farkle?"

"Yeah?"

"My zipper won't budge, will you help me?" That sentence froze Farkle in his place. _What_?

He turned the handle and stepped in. She had already pulled her hair to one side and had her back towards him. He gulped before reaching the zipper. He had been good about not taking her in all night. He knew if he truly looked at what she was wearing, he'd go nuts. Her short long-sleeved black dress hugged her curves. He watched as his knuckles grazed her back, the way all the goosebumps appeared. He stepped back too quickly.

"Did you get it unzipped?"

He tried to croak out a yes, but his throat was too dry to scrap up any syllable. She turned around. He knew he must look like a tomatoe or a starving dog looking at a steak.

"I'm... I'm just gonna step outside until you say when." He ran his fingers through his short hair and paced out the room. He shut the door and banged his head against it. _What the hell!_

 _•••_

When Farkle woke up in the morning, his bed was empty. He leaned up putting all his weight in his elbow. It took him a moment to realize that last night was real. He fell back wanting to never get up.

•••

When Monday rolled around, Farkle pulled himself together and went to school. He didn't want to face her because he knew things would be different. He found her in the crowd and to his surprise she smiles.

"Hey Farkle! Hey Maya!" She waves at her friends and keeps going to class. Maya pinches Farkle.

"What was that for?!"

"You were standing there like you've a ghost, what happened this weekend?" Farkle pushed past Maya making his way to study hall. He found Riley at her locker and he could hardly believe his eyes.

"Is Riley wearing one of your NASA shirts?" Maya exclaims, closing Farkle's open mouth. She shoves him into Study Hall.

"You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

•••

The school bell had its final rang for the day and Farkle wasted no time to find Riley.

"Riley, wait up." She stopped holding her books to her chest.

"We need to talk!" He said, "my house?"

•••

Before they had even gotten through the door, Farkle began asking questions.

"What is going on between us?" Riley froze and then shrugged.

"Seriously Riley, you say you don't want to be with me because it could ruin our friendship, but you go ahead and wear my tshirt to school? Please explain to me how that makes sense?"

"I don't know, I just hoped maybe if I acted like nothing happened, everything would do back to normal."

"And wearing my t-shirt was apart of the plan as well?"

"No, I mean-" she swallowed, "the last time I saw you wear this was the day I knew my feelings for you had changed. The coincidence that this is the shirt you give me got me thinking maybe this is the world giving me a sign, telling me Hello!"

She paced around the room looking up at Pluto on his ceiling. Every few seconds she'd find his eyes. It was almost like she was waiting for the perfect answer.

"Let the world take charge then!" He said in a whisper.

She didn't need be told twice. She went up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against Farkle's. They were smooth and soft. They tasted like his peppermint Chapstick. She pulled him closer, quenching herself with his kisses. She let her hands wander up and down his body before they tangled up in his hair. She pulled back and wobbled on her feet before Farkle's arms wrapped tightly around her waist pulling you closer.

She was looking right into his sea blues eyes. "So there is this boy in my Physics class, you probably know him. He's super cute and is very patient. Do you think I should give him a try?"

"Absolutely." He stole another kiss before laying her back on his bed.


	7. Riarkle: Don't Say Date

Riarkle (next will be Lucaya); Rating T I do not own Girl Meets World

"Hey Riley will you hold this for me a sec?" Maya's putting books in her locker and hands the book over without even looking. There is no response from Riley and the book eventually drops. Maya's always been surprise how high Riley can get herself. The surprise jump startled Riley so much she had to catch her breath.

"What the heck Maya?!"

"I asked you to hold it and you completely ignored me!" She slings her bookbag over her shoulder and picks up her book.

"What were you looking at-" and Maya sees him. He's up against the locker sweet talking some pretty brunette. "Riley, one of these days he's gonna catch you staring!"

Her face becomes the color of a dying rose. She spins toward Maya, "Maya, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I don't realize that your face is like a tomatoe or that you were so caught up looking at Farkle, you couldn't grab my book." Riley huffed and turned around. Her long legs strode away from Maya.

When Maya finally caught back up to Riley, she had to lean against the closest wall. "One day you're gonna have to tell him. It's so obvious he feels the same."

"Then why does he flirt with every girl in the school? Why is the only time I actually talk to him is when we are partners in AP Bio or studying together? Face it Maya, he's changed."

"Riley Hun, what did you expect? We're juniors, you really didn't think all our middle school friends would be here all the way through?"

"It's nice to dream right?" She says with her innocent question before dragging into Bio.

•••

"Hey Riles, how was your weekend?" Farkle asks as soon as she sits down next to him.

"I took the SAT for the first time Saturday morning, it's a lot harder than I thought it would've been." She chews on the inside of her mouth, pulling out Friday's assignment.

"You should have nothing to sweat, you're the top of our class, and I can hardly doubt you did bad."

"Yeah, along with you." It came out more of whisper.

"Farkle, Riley, are you finished so we can begin class?" Riley looked around the class to see everyone staring back. They both nod their heads with dappered cheeks.

After class, Farkle and Riley walked to lunch. She used to really enjoy lunch. With Smackle, Zay, Lucas, Farkle, and Maya, but now it's just Maya and her. So many things have changed.

"So are we still on for tonight?" She looked up and smiled.

"Of course!"

•••

She stood by her locker after school waiting for Farkle. She thought about everything and what went wrong. High school changed a lot of them, for better or for worse. Freshman year was undoubtedly the worst. Not only did Smackle crush Farkle's heart on Valentine's Day, and then the two never gave specifics, but Maya and Lucas tried a relationship and crashed and burned. To say the least, it was messy and their friendship was lost in the fire. Zay had moved back to Texas when his grandma got sick. That's the last she'd heard of him. She was just lucky Maya was still by her side and Farkle at least made an effort.

"BOO!" His hands slapped the nearest locker as he shouted. Riley jumped in surprise, putting her hand over her chest.

"One of these days, it's gonna give me a heart attack!" Farkle filtered in beside her.

They had made it to the subways and squeezed in between all the busy people.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He was charming and so mature. High school, at least for Farkle, was his haven and his blessing. He grew taller than everyone, towering around 6'3". His body filled into his meek structure and became nicely toned with muscle Riley never thought would exist. And lastly, Farkle got a more defined jawline and his cheeks were sprinkled with freckles from all the time he now spends outside.

"I was thinking about freshman year and everything that went wrong." She tried her best to give an apologetic smile, but she knew it wouldn't have helped. His face became hard and his jaw tightened. Freshman year was still a touchy subject.

"Well that's utterly depressing." He didn't meet her eyes, and she knew she couldn't pursue him to talk. She didn't want him to hide anymore, she wanted him to heal.

"How come you never talk about it?" She asks quickly. She thought about all the things he hid. She only has been to his house once, he's only had one girlfriend, he never talks about life outside of school. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Because it's not important." His eyes flicked to her with annoyance as if they telling her to stop with the questions.

"But it's important to me that you're hurting and still are so sensitive about the subject. I think it's better if you let it all out-"

"Dammit Riley, I've made it clear I don't want to talk about it!" He shouted, stomping his foot. A lot of people turned and looked at them. He turned and apologized to the closest people. She gulps once almost scared to breathe.

"I'm only trying to help." She saw the way his ears perked up in the sound of her defeated voice.

"I know you are." His voice was raspy and his eyes were stressed. "I just don't to talk about it, at least not now, can't I just have another great study date with one of my best friends?" The word date made her feel gooey on the inside and she knew she shook her head a little to fast.

The subway suddenly jerked and she fell into him. Her whole body pressed against his. She could hear how quickly his heart was beating. He helped her stand straight against and laughed. "You're still a klutz, no matter how old you are!"

"That's unfair, it was the subway!"

"Excuses, excuses." His smile made her crazy and all she could think about was how his lips would feel on hers. It was moments like this she never wanted to forget.

•••

It was about 5:40 when the finished going over the midterm. Riley helped Farkle collect all his schoolwork and organize it in his bag.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's okay, I forgive you!" She places her hand on his shoulder giving him a small smile.

"You know if you're not busy tomorrow night, there's a party on South Ave. You could come if you want?" His eyes gleamed at hers and she tried to keep her giddy smile in.

"Like a date?" She watched at his freckled Farkle face turned pink.

"Like a good time with a great friend?"

"Pick me up at 8?"

"And not a second late!" His smile was contagious and it took everything in her not to lean up and kiss it.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" He pulled her into a hug and crawled out of the window. Once he was out of sight, she threw open for closet, looking for the perfect outfit.

•••

Of course Riley didn't tell her parents she was going to a party with Farkle. The one thing Riley was really good at was lying. Something she picked up in high school.

She had chosen dark skinny jeans, a maroon flowy tank top, and grey combat boots. Her dark hair was straightened and split right the middle and her makeup was smoky to match her dark eyes.

Though her appearance showed a badass, her stomach was nothing more than butterflies. She was nervous. She was rarely ever invited to parties and if she was, never _these_ types of parties.

Riley hadn't been a perfect little angel. Maya was very good at getting her hands on alcohol and fun, but never had Riley expected to be drinking outside of the bedroom.

She checked her phone. 7:58 blinked back. Her foot tapped as she waited by the bay window. She wanted tonight to change what was between her and Farkle, but a part of her wanted it all to stay the same.

"Woah..." is all Riley heard behind her. She turned her head to see Farkle at the window. She stood up suddenly trying to find anything to say. She could feel his eyes on her. Starting at her feet, slowly making their way up her body.

"You look great." He face burned and she could stop herself from giggling.

"That's still my favorite sound in the world."

•••

Farkle and Riley had taken a subway to South Ave. Farkle explained that is was one of his buddies from Lacrosse. Riley loved that Farkle had picked up a sport. She loved anything she could cheer for him in. With physics coming easy to Farkle, so did lacrosse.

When they arrived at the apartment, she could already hear the music busting through the door. Farkle knocked and his friend Thomas opened up.

"Minkus, glad you could make it. We were just starting a game of-" Farkle had cut him off.

"I think we'll just hang around for a little bit, so eager to see my house are ya? But I'll catch ya for a rematch?" Thomas nodded his head as he took a good look at Riley. Farkle had noticed the exchange and quickly grabbed Riley's hand. "See ya around?" Farkle said sternly before pushing past Thomas.

Riley could barely contain the fireworks exploding inside her stomach. His hand grasped her tightly, but was comfortable enough for feel like a perfect match. Farkle was leading her into the apartment. Farkle head nodded someone across the room. Riley got on her tippy toes and searched for the receiver to come face to face with Lucas Friar.

"What is Lucas doing here?" Riley stopping Farkle and pulling him to her. She tugged a little to harshly bringing his face an inch from hers. She barely could get the sentence out and only did by focusing on Lucas.

"Him and Thomas eat lunch together!" He brought his lips right to her ear, slightly brushing them against her. She wanted to gasp and melt into him, but she knew she couldn't. "Let's find us some drinks."

After they had made it to the kitchen, where is was less crowed, Riley found she could talk to him without having to yell.

"So what game did your friend want you to play?" She watched as all color drained from his face. His eyes flicked to hers quickly.

"Nothing important." He cleared his throat. He started looking around.

"No really Farkle, you can tell me." He was lent up against the counter. He just shook his head.

"Oh the game," some blonde girl had said throwing her arm around Riley, she winked once at Farkle who was glaring, "when a boy brings a girl to this party, it means-" Farkle tried to stop her, but Riley pushed him back.

"Continue!" Riley demanded.

"It means," she hiccuped, covering her mouth and giggling, she obviously had been drinking tonight, "who ever sleeps with their girl first, gets to host the next party." The girl tapped Farkle on the nose and skipped away.

She finally understood. Lucas and Maya ended their relationship at the big Bradly party of freshman year. Maya always had refused to give specifics of what actually went down. It finally clicked why Lucas always had a new girl on his arm each week.

And then it hit her. Smackle and Farkle. Had they? They had. His huge party right before Winter break. The one he made clear that Riley couldn't go to because it was just a chess meeting, but ended up being the biggest party of the year. Of course she had been upset about not being invited, but that hasn't phased her. Not until now.

His face was hard and red as his eyes trailed the girl.

"WHAT?!" Riley shouted turning towards Farkle. His emotions changed to anger to shock.

Riley began striding away, but Farkle was quick to grab her elbow.

"Riley wait, it's not like that."

She slapped him across the face.

"I am not some prize to be won, dammit Farkle. I for once thought I had actually picked a good one, but I understand now. I finally understand freshman year." He searched her eyes.

"Riles, you have to put your faith in me and know I did not bring you here to win some 'prize', I brought you here because I love being around you and I thought maybe a party would loosen me up!" She stopped breathing. She wanted to feel star struck, but all she felt was anger.

"You couldn't figure another way? You're showcasing me around some party where everyone thinks I'm some sort of game piece."

"No one thinks that here, so many of my peers have targeted you for this game, but I have always protect you from them. I never let them think you are some game piece. I brought you here tonight to show them I am no longer childish and immature like them. That the most perfect girl isn't the one who becomes naked by taking off her clothes, but by showing the bare human that is inside." He runs his fingers through his cute hair. "Can we get out of here?" She nods following his lead. She crosses her arms, ignoring his hand he thought would be held.

••• 

Riley hangs on to the subway pole, dazing off into space.

"You and Smackle, Maya and Lucas. It was because of this?" She finally looks up to him. He nods.

"And you actually won once?" Her voice breaks as sharply as her heart.

She can hear him gulp. "No... I lied to my friends." She just raises an eyebrow.

"Smackle and I broke-up because I told everyone I slept with her and was now housing the party. I actually never even kissed Smackle, but I went ahead took her reputation away. I've never felt more horrible than about what I did to her. She didn't deserve any of this. You will never understand the pain I put Smackle and I through for some stupid game." His eyes didn't meet hers and his voice sounded like he's been screaming her hours on end. She laid her hand in his shoulder.

"Why did you lie?"

"Because I wanted to be popular, Riley. I had spent my whole life a nothing. I wanted to feel like I mattered and I saw my shot so I took it."

"But you do matter, you've always mattered, why couldn't you see that before?" She had a hard time catching Farkle's eyes. She felt uneasy from the passage she had opened from saying what she did.

"Because I missed the bigger picture looking through a microscope!" He said letting all this trapped air out. That fragmented her breathing and she was lost for words.

"Farkle-" the subway jerked away and he stumbled toward her. He caught himself from crushing Riley.

"You aren't some game piece or some prize. You are beautiful, and intelligent, and klutz that deserves to be cherished and loved. I know I'm not Mr. Perfect or even deserve your forgiveness, but I'm willing to fight until you see the good in me." She was trapped in between the poster and a solid-handsome boy she had been crushing on forever.

"Everyone makes mistakes, that's what makes us human. And for the first time, I'm seeing you stripped of the person you're trying to be. I'm able to finally see that bare mind that holds all this pain and Farkle, it's okay." The subway stopped at her station and she tried to go, but Farkle grabbed her wrist. She rose an eyebrow, feeling the heat running off his body.

"I want you to come to my house." His eyes pleaded for her to stay. She nodded her head and sat down on the subway chair.

•••

The whole elevator rise up, Riley could feel Farkle squeezing her hand. He hadn't asked, he just did. She could feel his eyes on her and she couldn't take the constant pinging of her heart in her chest. She knew when they got to his floor, everything was going to change.

He had pulled her to his room. It was exactly as Riley had last seen it. Only she didn't get to observe that much. As the door shut, Farkle spun Riley around and pressed her against thin wood.

A certain fire was building within Riley. She wanted this more than she had imagined and she knew it was her turn to make a move.

She grabbed his smoky grey shirt and pulled him to her lips. She hadnt drank that much, but his kiss was intoxicating. She craved more and this every second that went by, more she wanted.

"Farkle Minkus, you have no idea hold long I've wanted to kiss you!"

"I've bet I've waited longer." He whispers in between kisses.

She can feel his tongue slide along her bottom lip and wastes no time letting him in. She tries to suppress a moan against him lips, but fails.

"Now that may be my favorite sound in the world." He says trailing her lips to to her cheek moving down to her neck. His hands finds her bare skin under the tank top and he trims her body with his nails.

Her fingers rake his scalp and her body moves in sync with his. She guides his lips back to hers and tugs a bit on his bottom lip. When they finally separate, she can see that his lips are slightly swollen and his breathing is rapid. His eyes are dark with desire, but he controlled his body.

She could still feel the heat between them, and she stopped herself from pulling him close again.

"I should probably get you home before you parents realize you're gone."

•••

Riley crawled in the bay window pulling Farkle in behind her.

"I've got to tell you, this is one of the craziest dates I've ever been on." Farkle says smiling over at her.

"You mean craziest night with a great friend?" She smirked mimicking him from earlier today.

"Maybe you should be saying with your great boyfriend."

"Maybe I should!" She said winking before pulling him in for another kiss.


	8. Lucaya: Stage Kiss

Lucaya; Rating T I do not own Girl Meets World (this is a side note, but I feel like if this wasn't on Disney Channel, Maya would be that character that curses all the time.)

Clink. Clink. Clink.

Maya watched as drops of rain fell from the corner of her ceiling into the metal bucket she found in the closet.

Tomorrow she would start her first day of high school. She fiddled with the red marker in her hand to cross off today on her calendar. No matter how much Riley would tell her that nothing would change, she knew deep down it always would.

The summer was hard. A lot harder than Maya Penelope Hart would like to admit. Zay and Lucas went back to Texas for the summer. From the week after gradation until yesterday morning. 8 weeks had gone by since she had spoken to either in person. Riley and Farkle had been accepted into the honor program at J.Q. High and spend most of their summer working on summer assignments. And then there was Maya. She would sit at bus stops, mall benches, and parks drawing whatever spoke to her, for it was the only thing that would speak.

•••

The halls of the new school were loud and clustered. People squeezed and shuffled their ways inbetween other students trying not be late on the first day.

Maya looked down at her schedule. Period 1: English 9 Room 213. She looked at the doors that were close and saw 210-212. Her first class of the year was right around the corner. She pushed through some kids and was about to turn in when she body slammed someone.

"Oh I am so sorry-"

"Maya!" Piercing green eyes caught Maya's.

"Huckleberry?" She squealed before pulling him into a hug. _Could it be?_ Maya thought to herself. _Did Huckleberry go on and grow a couple more inches?_ She could definitely feel the outlines of new muscles. When she pulled back, she took a good look at him.

"Damn Ranger Rick, did ya spend the whole summer cutting wood or something?" She subconsciously grabbed his bicep taking a feel for herself. The second she realized what she 1.) had said and 2.) was doing, she backed away.

"Oh God, sorry that was really weird!" She couldn't hide her flushed face and tried really hard to play it off.

He proceeded to wink at her and enter the class. He took the front row seat and was trailed by Maya who sat behind him.

She patted him on the shoulder. "What are you doing? I _always_ sit in front of you."

"I think it's time for a change," he again winked at her, "plus you loved the change of my body, I'm sure you'll end up loving this too." Her whole face burned and she looked around to make sure no one could hear them. _What the hell happened to Lucas?_

 _•••_

For the first three hours of the day, she shared to classes with Lucas (one and three were shared with Zay). Fourth hour was Study Hall which she shared with Farkle.

Fifth was with Riley. Sixth was with Lucas and Zay. And seventh was the entire gang even Mr. Matthews.

Mr. Matthews gave his first day speech she has heard three times by now. Maya looked around the classroom, getting uncomfortable with change. The seating arrangement was all wrong. At least now, she could steal small glances at Lucas, who was catty-corner from her, without being noticed.

•••

The last bell had rung and Maya walked to her locker. It was unfair her last name started with an H. Riley and Farkle got to have their lockers right next to each other and then there was Maya. Far from anyone she knew.

She had tried her locker combo three times before casually banging her head on the locker. _Of course I'd have a bad locker_. She thought to herself.

"Cmon Shortstack, first day couldn't have been that bad." A familiar voice comes from behind.

She rolls her eyes and turns towards him. "It'd sure be better if I could get my locker open." He didn't even put in the combination, but when he pulled, the door opened. She just stood there in shock.

"Wow that was _so_ hard." He says glancing down at her with his devilish smile.

"Whatever..." She mumbles grabbing her books.

"So are you ready to head to Riley's?" He asks leaning against the closest locker.

"I guess, it's gonna be weird having all of us there though. Riley's been telling me about the tension between her and Smackle."

"Really? Why?" They were walking towards the doors. If you didn't know any better, you'd assume they were a couple.

"Apparently Smackle is jealous, that when obviously her, Riley, and Farkle got in the honors program, Farkle only study dated with Riley and not his girlfriend."

"Wait hold up," Lucas stops both of them right outside the school, "Smackle and Farkle broke up right before graduation, he didn't tell either of you?"

"No and she hasn't said anything about it, that's weird. Riley made sure she invited Smackle over today." They both pondered as the made their way to the metro.

"Maya come on its leaving." Lucas said waving her to hurry up. She was jealous that he was so tall and quick while she was so short she had to work her legs extra hard.

"Maya it's closing." She was two steps away when the he doors began to shut. Being a pro at jumping in, she went straight for it. She crashed right into Lucas who kept her up straight.

"And you call me Hop-along." He smirks looking down at her as she's pressed up against his chest.

She glares back at him and pushes herself off. He looks around with a confused expression before finding Maya's eyes again.

"Okay, why are you looking at me like I just killed someone? I've been getting this stare all day." He says grabbing her wrist.

"Because all you've done today is openly flirt with me. Be thankful Riley wasn't around at all because I'm sure she would hate you and especially me forever. What's the deal?" She whispers bluntly. She took a sharp breath not wanting to say what she did. She realized she was more mad at herself for enjoying it than wanting to take care of Riley.

He took a step forward, diminishing the space between them. "You don't like me flirting with you?" He whispers in her ear. His lips brush her ear causing goosebumps to breakout all across her body and she then realized she wasn't breathing.

"Luke, you can't flirt with me around Riley."

"Then you can't call me names around Riley."

"That's not even the same thing."

"It's exactly the same thing!" He pulls back looking into her eyes. She tried to keep her eyes locked on his. She knew if she made any move indicating she wanted him to kiss her, she knew he would.

Suddenly the subway stopped and the doors slid open.

"This is our stop." Maya whispered still looking into Lucas's eyes as she stepped out of the subway.

"Wait, does this mean I can flirt with you anytime I want as long as Riley's not around?" He shouts looking like a child at Christmas before chasing after Maya, who was jogging up the stairs getting as far away from him as she could.

•••

She pops through the bay window. Riley, Smackle, Farkle, and Zay were already settled in Riley's new mature room.

"Where's Lucas?" Riley asked looking behind Maya.

"Hopefully hit by a truck or something." She grumbled pulling herself completely in. Farkle gave Maya the "I know something is up" look before returning his attention to Riley.

"Was this really necessary to have all of us here on our first day of high school?" Farkle asks sitting crossed-legged with his back against the bay window.

"Farkle, we have always come to this spot every first day of school. We can't stop now!" Maya smiles thinking about all the great memories from the previous years. It's these types of traditions she'd hope would never grow old.

"Am I late?" Lucas says scooting through the window.

"Seriously, guys there's a door... Right there... Which takes you to door that exits the apartment," Zay exclaims motioning to the door, "I will never understand you people!" The whole gang laughs in an uproar.

"Well, how was the first day of high school?" Riley's asks just as she had years before.

•••

Everyone talked to each other about teachers and classes and lunch even though they all sat at the same table. It gave everyone time to figure out what was on the plate for the upcoming months. Maya had a great conversation with Smackle until Lucas poked in.

"Goodness Lucas, I knew it wasn't before long until you made your way to me. You need to tell all your football friends to stop hitting on me too!" Smackle said glancing at Lucas. He rose his hands as if he was arrested.

"I'll tell them to stop Smackly, but I can't promise myself!" He gave Smackle the to-die-for Friar smile and Maya almost swore she saw Smackle's pupils explode. Lucas proceeded to wink at Maya through the whole thing.

"Anyways Smackle, how was Space and Earth science?" Maya asked trying to ignore Lucas.

"It was great, all the planets and cool diagrams. It was fabulous." Farkle's ears perked and he decided to bud in the conversations.

Maya patiently sat, listening to the two of them obsess over stars.

"Well, I'm gonna grab a drink, anyone else want one?" Everyone shook their head except Lucas.

"I'll just come with you, you probably can't reach the cups anyways." Another wink. She couldn't tell if her face was red from anger or embarrassment, but she knew Riley had finally caught on. Maya cleared her throat and left towards the kitchen.

•••

"Okay Hop- along, I told you the rules," Maya said entering the kitchen. She turned sharply facing him.

"You're kidding right? That wasn't even flirting!" He smirked pacing towards her. She stepped back.

"Listen Lucas-" he rolled his eyes.

"Maya don't Lucas me."

"I have to because you won't listen to me." She stated stomping her foot on the ground.

"Woah careful, I don't want you to sprain your ankle and carry you back into the room like a princess." Lucas said waving his index finger back and forth. Maya took a deep breath. She knew if this kept going on, she would lose all control.

"Let's just get our drinks and go." She turned around with the drinks as Lucas's hands met her wrists. His eyes were searching her face. A smile crept onto his face causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Maya, I'm just messing with you. You've always been full of such light. I thought, maybe if I was more straightforward with my feelings, I'd be easier to express them?" He huffs before continuing. He lets go of her hands and rubs the back of his neck. "Riley had said that Joshua always was open and I thought maybe if I was more like that you would-"

"Wait, backup, you talked to Riley about my former crush?" His face turned beat red and he kind of shrugged.

"Maya, I asked Riley for advice about us..." Maya felt her head spinning. She set down the drinks and pushed herself up of the table.

"Bucky McBoing Boing say what now?" She said trailing her eyes from the island to Lucas.

"Why do think I don't care about what Riley sees, if anything she encouraged me over the summer to go for you."

"Oh my God," Maya stated starting to pace, "I missed everything this summer!" She groaned throwing her hands in the air.

"First Farkle and Smackle, now this. I've got to get better at getting updated." She tapped her finger on her questioning face.

Just as Lucas was about to say something, Cory and Topanga came through the door. Maya casually head nodded them as they greeted the kids.

"Where's Riley?" They asked.

"Chilling with Farkle." Lucas said winking at Maya.

"By herself? Oh boy..." Cory said rolling up his sleeves before heading towards her room.

"And Smackle and Zay!" Lucas shouted as Cory disappeared. Topanga just simply laughed.

•••

"Well at least since I now sit behind you, I can do this!" Maya whispered before flicking Lucas's ear. He just turned around glaring at her.

"Nice Maya, real mature!" She just smiles back, thinking of all the other things she would want to do to him.

It wasn't til second hour, she regretted flicking him. He wasted no time to flick her ear in Algrebra, where she rightfully claimed her front spot.

It wasn't until class was almost over he stopped messing this her. She could only imagine what third hour would be like, where again, she is seated right in front of him.

•••

She glared at him as he plopped down behind her.

"Huckleberry, you will not wake up in your bed tomorrow if you keep flicking my ear!" She stated trying not to meet his eyes.

"Only if that means I'm waking up in yours." He said before pushing hair behind her ear.

"This is not over!" She grunted pointing her finger at him. _Dammit Friar, he's beating me at my own game_! 

Ten minutes of class had gone by when her body was consumed by goosebumps. Lucas was playing with her long, blonde hair and that was one of her favorite things in the world. _Had Riley told him_? She thought to herself as he twirled her hair.

"Mr. Friar whenever you are done weaving Miss Harts hair, I'd like you to answer which elements are noble." The Chem teacher asked. He swallowed with his hands still tangled in her hair. She turned just enough to shrug at him.

"That's what I thought, Mr. Friar, please stay after class." And just like that the bell rang.

"Hey see you at lunch?" Maya asked before looking at the Chem teacher.

"Of course." He replied putting his books in his bag.

Everyone had left the room and only he and Mr. Brown remained. Lucas cleared his throat.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Lucas was nervous because he knew what was coming next.

"I get it Mr. Friar, young love is special and sappy and cute, but not in my room. You can take your public displays of affection elsewhere or next time I'll seat you far from Miss Hart, understood?" Lucas hadn't been breathing through the entire speech. He nodded.

"Yes, sir, I understand." And with that, he shuffled out of the room liking like a sunburned bum looking for aloe.

•••

A couple weeks had gone by by then. Maya continuesiously shot back flirtatious remarks after Lucas's. She wanted something to happen between them but she was scared that nothing ever would. She figured had he honestly wanted some sort of relationship, he would have already pursued it.

She was getting ready to shut her locker when someone rammed into her. Her books were sprawled out across the hall and she bent down to pick them up. As she reached for her Chem book another hand met hers.

"Great, and for once I thought I was getting that fairytale meeting with Prince Charming and I got you." Maya laughs looking at Lucas.

"Maybe it's destiny?" He chuckles gathering her books.

"Well destiny messed up. I expected someone extremely hot and funny!" She attacked watching his face for his reaction. He put a hand across his chest.

"No I'm hurt!" He said winking at Maya. That's the one thing Maya should never shake. As much as she'd like to believe that he's just messing around with her, winking always said something different!

She rolled her eyes, grabbing her books from Lucas. "Let's get to class before we end up in detention _again."_

They walked into English taking their seats.

"Okay class, for the next week you are going to partner up, one boy and one girl, and go over Romeo and Juliet. You're going to perform small bits and pieces of it to the class. Feel free to make it modern to fit this era." When the teacher was finished with the speech, Lucas turned around hoping her eyes weren't landing on anyone else.

"So Shortstack, want to take on this rodeo together?" She simply winked and opened her book.

•••

Lucas arrived at Maya's window later that night and was about to knock when he saw her sprawled out on her bed running her hands through her hair. He tapped the window twice before catching her attention. She waved him in as she started to move the play from her lap. She had a emotionless look on her face.

"Not happy to see me?" He asked.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, I mean, ugh Nevermind, did you look at the part we got for English?" She said stumbling over her words.

"No, why-" he was caught off by her pushing a book in his face.

"It's Scene 1 Act 5." She huffed.

"And...?"

"That's where Romeo and Juliet kiss, not once, not twice, but three times!" She couldn't meet his eyes and began pacing around her room. "I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything Ranger Rick but I really don't feel like kissing you."

"Oh- I mean, that's okay, I doubt Mrs. Peterson really expects us to do it all. She said add a modern twist. We could, I don't know, fist bump." The look on her face made him wish he was never born. "Plus come on, you don't want to kiss all this?" He joked motioning to his body.

"Listen Mad Dog do you know how to stage kiss-" she asked frustrated when he didn't let her finish.

"Mad Dog?" His devilish smile rose on his face, "I do seem like a Mad Dog don't I?" He asked walking towards her. He recognized the look on her face. It was the same one she had in Texas when he cut her short.

He brought his hands to the side of her face, pushing back her hair. He brushed his cheek against hers listening to her crazed breathing.

"I know how to stage kiss just fine," he whispered into her ear, "but I don't prefer it." He couldn't hear her breathing anymore, but he could feel the small buckle of her knees. His hands moved to her shoulders trying to keep her upright. Just as his hands moved from her face, hers slowly crept up his body landing on the side of his neck. Goosebumps appeared everywhere her small hands grazed against. She pulled back to get a good look of him.

"Oh Huckleberry, you have no idea." She parted her lips just enough to take one last breath before his found hers. Unlike the flirtatious and rough Lucas she'd known all year, their kiss was soft, long, and gentle. Lucas took one of his hands and tangled it in her long, blonde hair. The other arm found its way around Maya's waist pulling her closer. Close enough she could feel his heartbeat.

"Honey, are you in there?" Maya's mom asked knocking on the door. Maya pushed Lucas away, running a hand down her face.

"Yeah... Yes, I'm in here!" She said, her voice cracking slightly. She didn't have to look in a mirror to know her face was bright red.

"Okay sweetie, dinners almost ready." And Maya could hear the clink of Katy's shoes descend down the hallway.

Maya looked over to Lucas who was still staring at Maya.

"Practice another time?" She said in a small voice.

"Anytime." He said before pulling her into another kiss.


	9. Riarkle: For The Best

Riarkle; Rating T (lots of language); I do not own Girl Meets World

 _Fuck_ Farkle thought to himself. He sat up in his seat putting a hand on his face looking down at his homework. **** _Why did Riley always have to look so beautiful?_

There she was, walking into homeroom. Farkle couldn't resist but sneak glances at her. He also couldn't help but look at the person her right hand was tightly gripping. Lucas.

 _She had is all_ He thought to himself. _The perfect life with the perfect boyfriend and the perfect best friends. The perfect lips, the perfect laugh..._ Farkle thought of thousands of more perfect things about Riley before he was interrupted.

"Hey Farkle!" He looked up to see Riley taking her seat right in front of him. That's the one thing that never changed. When Lucas and Riley started dating in Junior year, Farkle had assumed that Riley would move away from him and trade seats to be with Lucas, but she didn't.

"Hey, how was your weekend?" Farkle asked searching her face. Normally her face would turn bright red and she would tell a lovey dovey fairytale novel about how Lucas was her prince, but today was different. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead just let her mouth hang wide. She shrugged and then curled her lips and crinkled her eyes.

"You know, it was..." Her eyes searched Farkle's desk, "good." She turned around after that and didn't check on Farkle for the rest of the hour.

•••

"Farkle, your dad let me in." Riley hollered, stepping up to Farkle's door. She pushed in smiling at Farkle, who was getting all his books onto his desk.

"Hey," Farkle said pushing this bangs out of his face. She noted the small tint of pink growing on his cheeks. He turned and flicked through his folder for tonight's homework. "Are you gonna just stand there and stare? Or are we gonna study for our test?" Farkle asked without even looking up from the desk.

She knew her face must have been red. She plopped down next to him and threw her backpack on the desk.

"I was not staring." She said, like him, not looking in his direction and pulling her books out of her backpack.

"You were staring." He looked at her with a shy smirk. She met his eyes.

"Was not."

"Was too."

By the end of their friendly argument, they were laughing and smiling at each other.

•••

Riley clicked her home button and saw the time. She also saw the eleven messages Lucas had sent her. She sighed a little too loudly. She knew Farkle had glanced at her phone screen.

"When are you going to tell me what's up?" Farkle said turning towards her.

"There's nothing to tell." Her brown eyes met his.

"You're lying," his expression was sincere, "you know I can tell when you're lying."

"And I will always hate you for that," she tried to smile, but from the looks of Farkle's concerned face, it didn't succeed.

"Seriously Riley, is everything okay?" Riley sighed and effortlessly shrugged.

"Everyone wants to be in love, right?" That perked Farkle's attention and he slowly nodded.

"I want to be in love, but I just don't think Lucas is who I am suppose to be with, you know?" She knew Farkle was being careful with his answers, so again he simply nodded.

"Last night, Lucas told me he loved me and I just couldn't tell him that I didn't feel the same. I want to love him, I want him to be the one, but he just... isn't."

"What did you do then?" Farkle asked searching her eyes.

"I said it back. I was scared." She sighed. "I shouldn't have said it back though. He began kissing me, but it just didn't feel right. He continued to be rougher than usually."

Her whole body shook. She knew she must have looked pretty pathetic by then. She was surprised when Farkle's hand grabbed hers. He gave her a small nod to continue.

"I mean we are only juniors now right? He started to bunch my shirt and that's when I pushed off. I didn't want that, I'm only 17. He pulled me back to him and..." Her voice was cracking and tears were streaming down her face.

"Riley, please tell me you didn't." She could see the broken look in his eyes. His other hand came to the side of her face, his thumb pushing tears from her cheeks.

She shook her head from side to side. "I stood up and walked out. But the worst part was this morning." Her bottom lip quivered. "He told not to ever leave him like that again, that it was unfair to him that I said I loved him and wasn't willing to go farther." By the end, Farkle had scooted closer pulling her into a hug. Her head had nuzzled its way to her chest and so much had been lifted from her shoulders after telling Farkle.

"You don't deserve any of this, you deserve so much more." Farkle whispers, lightly rubbing her back. Riley pulls back, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"You can't tell anyone Farkle, not even Maya."

"Riley..."

"Farkle, you can't okay? Lucas might go Texas if you do"

"You can't seriously think you can stay with him!?"

"I'm a big girl Farkle, I can handle him."

"No Riley, isn't it obvious you can't. If you can handle him, why were you just crying about how horrible he makes you feel?" Farkle exclaimed, pushing the table away and standing in the process.

"Farkle, I thought you were my friend!"

"I am, and as your friend, I know you can't stay in this relationship."

"I know, but if I end it, I'm going to hurt him."

"He's hurting you! Why can't you see that? It's time to stop putting everyone before you and putting your happiness first! Stop lying to yourself!"

"I'm lying to myself? You're the one who's in love with me and has never wavered when I get a new boyfriend!" Riley's words stung. She could see Farkle's face harden as his heart broke.

"I think you should go." He whispers refusing to look at her. Guilt begins to eat her alive.

"Farkle, I'm so sorry-"

"GO!" 

She jumped up at his shout and gathered her things. She looked back once and ran out the room. Just as she hit the door frame, Farkle stepped forward.

"Wait, Riley..." But she was gone. He turned around and shoved everything off his desk, letting paper flutter all across his room.

"FUCK!"

•••

Farkle didn't sleep that night. He stayed up and paced across his room. He loved Riley, he always had and it was always quite obvious that he did. He knew that next morning was going to be like walking into war.

•••

When Riley got to school, she opened her locker. She shyly looked in the mirror. Staring back was an emotionally drained girl with purple bags under her eyes. There was nothing sunny about her appearance and getting to school was definitely a struggle. She didn't want to deal with anything today. She didn't know who was worse: Lucas or Farkle.

"You don't answer any of my texts, you walk out of me, what next? You move to Sweden?" Lucas exclaims shutting her locker in the process. She sharply looks up at him frowning.

"You don't own me, I'm capable of making my own decisions." She hisses back. She throws her bag over her shoulder, letting it hit Lucas in the process. She begins to walk away before Lucas grabs her wrist, reeling her back in.

"Listen Riley, I'm your boyfriend, you can make time for Farkle your _friend,"_ Lucas emphasized __friend, "but you can't make time for me?" His glare sent a shiver through her body.

"Lucas, let go of me, you're hurting me!" She growled.

"Am I?" Fire burning in his eyes. His grip didn't budge.

"Let go of her!" Lucas and Riley turned to see Farkle right before shouldered Lucas. By junior year their height was matched at 6'3" and their bodies had toned nearly the same.

"When she tells you stop, you sure as hell better stop." Farkle barked glaring at Lucas. Riley immediately shrunk behind Farkle, grabbing his right hand. Lucas eyes followed.

"Fine, have her. Love is just a bloody game to her anyways. We're done!" He shouted coldly trudging off down the hall.

Riley was looking up at the back of Farkle's head. He didn't move for a moment or two.

"Are you okay?" He said softly, taking her red swollen wrist in his hand.

"It will heal, thank you." She was about to say something else when Farkle turned and began to walk away.

"Wait," she cracked gently grabbing his hand. "Where are you going?"

"Riley this doesn't change anything, okay?" He sighed and continued, "I don't think we should be friends anymore." He chewed on his bottom lip looking down at Riley. "You deserve much better than this."

When he turned and left, she didn't reach out of stop him. _If you truly love something, let it go._ She thought to herself. She realized then just how much she really loved Farkle.

•••

"Hey," she could see her breath as she sat in her car, "you've ignored me all week. You won't even look at me or acknowledge my existence. I'm not doing so well with this friend thing. I was hoping you were kidding or just saying that to not make a scene, but this week proved it. I know what I said hurt and you will never understand how sorry I am. I guess I'm really trying to say-" _BEEP_. And the voicemail ended. Riley sighed leaning back in her front seat. She wanted to drive from this, from all of this, but where would she go? What would she do?

She gripped the steering wheel, squeezing her eyes shut. Love didn't hurt, rejection hurt, ignorance hurt, regret hurt, but love? Love could never hurt. It's about the only feeling that could never hurt. It's the only reason she held on to Farkle.

The passenger door swung open and a dark face appeared. Riley squinted to see the figure in the cold, crisp air.

"Dammit Riley, you're gonna freeze out here," her heart stopped as she took in his words. It's the first thing Farkle has said to her all week and whether the statement was kind or not, it proved that he cared.

She kept her eyes off of him and remained silent, leaning her head against the headrest. He climbed in and took the key from her right hand, grimacing at her ice cold hand. He reached across and unfastened her seat belt while grasping her phone out of her left hand.

"You're gonna get sick unless you come on inside. I won't let you freeze out here." He said popping out of the car and slamming the door before making his way over to her side. Riley could feel his heat radiating off his perfect body as he grabbed her right above the elbows and prided her out of the front seat. He lightly shook her, searching her face.

"Riley, you need to say something," she could feel his eyes absorbing every inch of her face, leaving burn marks across her cheeks.

"I'm just really tired Farkle, you know?" She gave him a weak smile as he shook his head. He peeled off his jacket and shrugged it over her shoulders while he continued to reach for Riley's hand and dragged her into his apartment lobby. They sulked into the elevator at the late hour, crappy music playing in the background.

"I got your voicemail Riley, the matter of fact, I've gotten all of your calls. I don't want to ignore you, but you know it's for the best." His hand released from hers as he ended. Their shoulders brushed causing Riley to shiver.

"Actually I don't know it's for the best," she said sharply, turning towards him. His expression of confusion angered Riley so much she lightly shoved him backwards. "I don't understand Farkle, I want to, but I just can't." She swallowed the lump in her throat telling her to stop. "I think I love you Farkle."

He didn't answer, just a open mouth expression plastered on his face. He began shaking his face as if someone told him Santa doesn't exist. Riley continued. "You used to tell me that you have loved me since the first grade. When did that stop?"

"That's the thing Riley, it was has never stopped and it's tearing my fucking heart out that I still do."

"Farkle..." 

"Stop, please if you so call love me, you will stop."

"We are not done talking about this."

•••

It felt like a century before they reached Farkle's floor. Farkle hadnt said a word since their conversation in the elevator. Riley wanted whatever was between them to change and to mean something. And she sure as hell wasn't leaving until it was.

He sat her down on the edge of his bed and pulled a wool blanket around her arms. He wasn't speaking, just moving. He kept his eyes on her, as if she were going to disappear any second.

After staring at her for a few moments, he left the room for several minutes before returning with a steamy cup of coffee.

"Are you okay?" Farkle asked in a whisper, kneeling before her, looking into her eyes.

"Did you hear me in the elevator Farkle?" She blurted out, instantly turning red. His shy personality turned away Riley, disbelief still lurking in his eyes.

"I heard you, but I know it's not true."

"Not true? It's about the only true thing in my life right now." She said exhausted of love. "I love you Farkle and it's taken me until now to finally realize it. I know my choice is you."

"Don't say that Riley, don't ever say that." He rakes his hand through his hair.

"But Farkle it's true, it's always been you."

"No Riley, you don't understand, we can never be anything more than friends, okay?"

"But why not, I love-"

"Riley Matthews, stop. You're lying to yourself."

"But I'm not, dammit Farkle. Is it that hard for you to believe that I could actually love you?" She stood up quickly, causing Farkle to pop up. He just stared at her, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth. His eyes glossed as he looked at her.

"I need you to warm up and break from whatever phase this is because you're scaring me. After you're well, I think you should go."

"Farkle." She moved her hands to the side of his face. He backed from her touch turning his face. She could see the tears welling in his eyes.

"This is for the best and you know that."

"You keep saying this is for the best, but it's not. Farkle you are wrong. It's not for the best." She grabbed him above the elbow and looked up to him.

Eventually his eyes started to drift towards her. His gaze was broken and dark. The look in his eyes unnerved Riley. She softened her touch on him.

"You have been that person in my life that was there no matter what. You would listen and always side with me no matter if I was right or wrong. For crying out loud, you are the only person that sees me when I'm hurting or can tell when I'm lying. Am I lying to you?"

His dark eyes stared down at her as his head slowly shook no.

"I don't deserve you, Riley Matthews." It was barely audible, low enough that his voice wouldn't crack.

"You're right," it perked his attention, "you deserve more, you deserve a girl who would never take you for granted and would realize she loved you the second she laid eyes on you. You're right, you don't deserve me, but I sure as hell deserve an incredible, handsome, kind guy like you." Her cheeks grew pinker with every words she spoke. Warmth grew to her face as she described Farkle. She connected the constellations of freckles along his cheeks as she spoke.

She searched for any reaction and only saw a blank washed face. She huffed, loosely dropping her hands from his arms. She gave him one last look before turning around. She knew that the moment had passed and Farkle really believed they could not be together. She went to take another step, about to grab the doorknob when his hand grabbed her wrist.

"I..." He huffed, his lips in a straight line, "I'm not sure what to say..." His eyes were sad and apologetic. "But I know I don't want you to leave."

"Then don't say anything." She kept the gaze and stepped closer, running her hand up his arm, stopping at his shoulder. His hand landed on top of hers.

"Riley," she could see him trying to keep the fire from sparking. He gently pressed her up against the bedroom door. His eyes kept searching her face, as if he were making sure she was real.

Riley leaned forward, only focusing on his lips. And with that, Farkle caught the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers. Goosebumps swallowed her body as his mouth stayed on hers. She shivered as his hand grazed her hip, working its way up to her face. She shrunk her hands to his chest where she could feel his muscles relax under his shirt.

He pulled back, eyes still closed. She wished she'd had a camera to take a picture of the look on his face. The structure of his face that was shaded with red, pink, and blacks from the dark lighting. His eyes fluttered open, taking in Riley.

"This may be the best moment of my life." He laughed leaning forward so their foreheads touched.

Riley popped forward, catching a quick peck on his lips, probably looking ridiculously giddy. She watched as his cheeks turned a cloudy pink and a shy smile crept on his face.

He caught her lips again, running his fingers through her long hair. She felt a warm, messy feeling that she could only describe as love. And she never wanted to live her life without that.


	10. Riarkle: Cabin Socks

Riarkle; rating T I do not own Girl Meets World

"Hey," Farkle said jumping through the Bay Window. Riley turned around, pushing the hair out of her face.

"Thank God you're here, I can't reach the snow pants on the top shelf." She went up to Farkle, grabbing him and pushing him towards the closet. She watched as he reaches up the closet and grabbed her pants. His shirt rised up and she forced herself to turn away.

"Thanks Farkle," she grabbed the pants and shoved them in her suitcase. Farkle took his spot at the end of her bed.

"One of these days you are gonna regret waiting til the last moment to pack, we leave in an hour," he said playing with the pompom on her sock hat.

"Yes, I'm sure I will, but that's why I asked you to come and help me pack." She replied throwing gloves at him. She returned to the closet with her hands on her hips. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she knew soon enough something she needed would catch her eyes.

Four shelves up, she saw cabin socks. She reached on her tippy toes and her index finger found the soft material. She came back down on her flat feet looking back up at the socks. Just as she reached up again a hand found hers on the cabin socks. Farkle was pressing his body against hers as he pulled the socks down with him.

"You could have just asked, you know I could've reached them first try," he whispers in her ear as she tries to keep her balance. She closes her eyes, silently telling herself to keep her breathing intact. "We probably should get going," Farkle says pulling away. Riley just stood there letting goosebumps consume her body.

•••

"Alright everyone, gather your stuff and pile in, snowboarders please check that you have your IDs" Cory counted heads as everyone boarded the school bus. "We've got everyone, let's go!" He shouted at the bus jerked forward.

"What would you recommend? Skiing or Snowboarding?" Lucas asked Riley.

"For beginners, probably skiing, it's pretty easy." She smiled back at Lucas, who had her eyes locked on her.

Zay cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. "I think I'm gonna stick to tubing because down in Texas there was a bunch of mud-tubers." He looked at Lucas, who was sitting next to him.

"Actually I heard snowboarding is easier if you have incredible balance. The weight distribution on two feet connected makes it easier to navigate," Smackle intervened from behind Riley. She turned towards Smackle and then to Farkle. She tried to resist looking at their hands intertwined with each other.

"Have you ever even been snowboarding?" Maya piped in, trying to be sincere.

"Well no, but I spent all yesterday researching the differences." Maya nodded to the response and turned around slumping in her seat. Maya mimicked Smackle and looked over to Riley, who was trying to contain her laughter. She proceeded to slouch down to Maya's level.

"You have to be nice." Riley said laying her hand on Maya's knee.

"I usually always am, but one of these days I'm going to prove one of her theories wrong. She always makes me feel so stupid," Maya grumbled turning herself towards the window.

"Peaches, I'm pretty sure she makes everyone feel that way. Plus she was wrong when she said like forces repel. Look how happy Farkle and Smackle are together."

"Yeah," Maya said rolling her eyes, "how happy they must be."

•••

When they arrived at the Ski lodge, all the eyes were glued on the enormous lodge, but even more the huge mountains.

Maya and Riley pulled their bags from the pile and grabbed the key from Cory. When they got to the their room, Darby and Smackle were already waiting for them.

"We call," Maya motioning to herself and Riley, "the bed closest to the window." Maya ran in and jumped on the bed falling back spread eagle and rolling around. "Yep, this will do!"

•••

It took about an hour for everyone to get their snow clothing on and down to the lobby. Riley giggled as Farkle's jacket looked like an astronaut suit.

"Your jacket's so cool it's out of this world!" Riley laughed, knowing how childish that line is.

"Just wait till you see me on the slopes." Farkle laughed putting his hat on, pushing his hair out of his face. Riley could finally see all the freckles he hides under his bangs. She knew she was blushing and tried to hide her face.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, but I guarantee I'm better than you!" Riley said stepping towards Farkle, having a spark shoot through her body.

"I guess we will!" Farkle smirked, taking a step as well, staring down at Riley. She tried to keep her eyes on his, but everything in her turned her attention toward his lips. As soon as she had gained enough blind courage to make a move, they were interrupted.

Riley heard someone clear their throat and she turned to see Smackle. She tried to smile and by the look on Farkle's face, it didn't succeed.

"Hi Farkle. Hi girl who's not going to be with Farkle on the slopes because I am because he's teaching me." Riley had gotten used to this Smackle. The girl who was always so threaten by Riley.

"I...," she looked at Farkle furrowing her eyes, "I'm just gonna go?" She said looking side to side before leaving them two alone.

"Smackle, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" She had a small smile on her face as her hand crept up his arm.

"You can't keep talking to Riley like that, she's my friend, isn't that obvious?" He asks searching her face.

"It's not obvious she's _just_ your friend," Smackle zipped up her coat and turned away to get in line for ski rentals. Farkle just stood there too confused to process everything that just happened.

••• 

Farkle had spent the first two hours helping Smackle ski on the bunny hill. They both were joined by Lucas and Zay who barely could keep their balance. Farkle showed them both the correct positions and tricks in order to become great at skiing. After hour one, Lucas had disappeared and Farkle assumed he'd given up though he was the best of the three. Zay started getting the hang of it, but Smackle? She ended up throwing off the skis and trudging towards the lodge. He tried to reason with her and try to continue to help her, but she made it very clear she needed a break.

He felt like he should have chased after her, but he didn't want to make her anymore upset.

"I think I'm finally ready to go down a real slope!" Zay exclaimed patting Farkle's back as they watched Smackle walk away. "Everything gonna be okay Farkle, you tried."

••• 

Farkle and Zay watched as skiers and snowboarders zipped down the slopes as they sat on the ski lift.

"So Fark, what's up with you and her?" Zay asked purposely leaving out a girls name to see which one he'd pick.

"I have no idea, Smackle has been really clingy lately and threatened. It seems everytime Riley and I talk, Smackle's around the corner trying to break us up. I think I'm finally seeing the real Smackle for once." Farkle takes off his hat and runs his fingers through his hair before placing the hat back on his head.

"Are you going to keep things going with her?" Zay asked.

"Of course I'm going to keep talking and being friends with Riley. I would never give up my friendship with her." Farkle finally stopped watching the skiers and looked up at Zay who had a quizzical look on his face.

"What?"

"No, I mean you and Smackle." Farkle felt his face burn because he made the mistake of who he was suppose to talk about.

"Oh, well. I don't know, you know? Do I really want to be in a relationship that forces me to break off all my friendships?" Zay began laughing and Farkle's fist tightens.

"What now?!" Farkle huffed.

"Smackle doesn't want you to break off all of your friendships. Just one in particular. Maybe because that friendship is more than a friendship?" Zay raised his eyebrow fully aware of the line he just crossed.

"Say that again, I will kill you." Farkle grumbled pushing off the seat as the met the top of the lift.

Farkle sprayed Zay with a snow as he turned the corner to go down the slopes.

Farkle spent the whole way down thinking about what Zay had said. It was no question that he liked Riley more than just a friend, but he knew she didn't feel the same way. He just wanted her to be happy. Plus he was with Smackle, well maybe not after today.

He was so focused on his thoughts, a skier came close to him and zipped by. It took him off balanced as he saw if was Lucas's blue jacket that threw him off. As he tried to keep his balance a body crashed into him from the back. Both people tumbled a couple of times before the completely stopped. The person, from the falling, had landed on Farkle's chest, and him being him had held the person as they fell.

He brushed all the snow out of his face as he saw the pink pompom on top of the skiers head.

"So heads over heels for me, you had to sweep me off my feet," Farkle laughed as Riley realized it was him. He could tell her face was bright red, he hoped it was from his comment, but the temperature was so cold it was probably the reasoning.

"I wouldn't have had to sweep you off your feet if you knew how to ski."

"Oh Riley, I've been better than you my entire life, maybe you should learn how to ski!" He joked back. Riley gathered some snow and covered him in it.

"Hey!" He yelled before pushing her back into the snow. They spent several minutes shoving snow back at each other before they were interrupted.

All of a sudden Farkle stopped shoving snow. He couldn't help but stare at Riley. The snow and bright white illuminated her face. Her eyes looked more cararmel than dark brown, her hair shined off the sun, and her red cheeks engulfed her face.

"Earth to Farkle," she waved her hand before catching her attention, "is something wrong?" He knew he must have looked like an idiot, smiling and taking her in, but he didn't care.

"You just look beautiful, I mean you always do, but-"

Before he could finish, a snowmobile pulled up next to them and a lodge director jumped off.

"Sorry to stop the love fest, but you two are blocking the way for our younger skiers. Do either of you need help getting up?" The director was serious, and sadly that couldn't be sad about the two teens. They both started to crack up at the phrase love fest, where they both shook their heads and pointed to each other.

"Oh we're not together," and "gross us two?" The director rolled his eyes and popped them both up and drove away. Farkle and Riley looked at each other with even redder faces then before.

"Well have fun on the slopes, I should probably check on Smackle." And like that Farkle was out of Riley's view.

•••

He found her on a couch that was placed in front of a window. She was turned so she would see the slopes and was drinking a hot drink, he assumed it was hot chocolate.

"Hey Isadora!" Farkle smiles sitting down next to her. He wanted things to be alright, he really truly wanted to like Smackle, but that part of his heart was already taken.

She simply looked at him and then back to the window without saying a word.

"Smackle I know you're mad for whatever reason you are not telling me, but I want you to be okay, okay?"

"That's the thing Farkle, I'm your girlfriend, you're suppose to know why I'm mad," she said quickly turning towards him. She groaned when he gave her the deer in the headlights look.

"When are you going to admit to yourself that you're in love with Riley. When I first met you, I knew she was the one but you still went for me. I thought your love for her was some puppy love that was gonna fade away, but it hasn't!" She grumbles picking up her things.

"Smackle wait." He grabbed her arm standing up in the process.

"Farkle, I think we should breakup." She adverts her eyes from his.

"But Smackle I want you to be happy."

"And I'm letting you go because you deserve to be happy too Farkle. It's time you put your happiness first okay?" She pushes his hair out of his face. And like that she walked away.

•••

Farkle spent the rest of the time sitting at that couch trying to understand everything that's happened.

"Hey Farkle," he turns toward the voice and see Riley.

"Hey," he smiles for the first time in a couple hours. It only holds so long though.

"Is everything okay Farkle?" She asks sitting down next to him. She pulls her legs up and leans her elbow on the pillow. She's not more than 6 inches away from him. "You can tell me, what's up?" He can feel her eyes on him, but he keeps his on his hands that led clenching and unclenching.

"Smackle broke up with me," it was barely audible and his voice cracked at broke. He instantly started chewing the inside of his mouth and with the silence that met him, he huffed and looked up at Riley.

He knew she could see the tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't think it would be so hard knowing that they were done. He cared so much for Smackle, and though it didn't compare to Riley, he really did like Smackle. She was funny and beautiful and kind. She was corky and realistic and not apart of his original life plan. And he cried because she was everything he wanted, but he still turned her away.

"Oh Farkle," Riley grabbed him hand and squeezed his hand. She then moved her arms around his neck and closed him close so their heads her touching. "It's gonna be hard and I know how much she meant to you. You are smart and handsome and so kind she'll regret not having you. Any girl would be lucky to be yours." Riley pulled back not letting go of his hand. "And you're Farkle Minkus, the strongest person I know." She brought her other hand to his cheek where she brushed of the only fallen tear.

"Thanks Riley," she smiled searching his face.

"That's what friends are for."

She pulled him into a hug. "I love you Farkle." He sighed when she said that and he tightened the hug.

"And I love you."

•••

Their three day trip had come to a close and everyone was getting all there stuff packed. Maya had left the door open to their room while helping Lucas make his bed. Riley, like always, was the last to get her stuff put away.

Farkle was getting his key out to his room when he heard someone mutter some colorful language.

"Knock, knock." He said as he pushed the door across from open.

"Oh Farkle good, I need your help." He looked at the suitcase that was basically bursting at the seams.

"God Riley, it was a three day trip not a three month." She rolled her eyes and started throwing more stuff in the bag one handed. He finally noticed her right hand in a fist.

"Woah there, is your hand okay?" She immediately got embarrassed and sighed.

"I cut my hand on the zipper which now is broken." He pulled her hand into his as she in clenched it. A huge slice went from one side to another.

"Oh my God Riley, this is bad. Cmon." He dragged her to the bathroom and turned on the water.

"Please Farkle don't, it's gonna sting."

"Yeah, but I don't want it to get infected." He looked at her. "Hey I'll be gentle okay?" She nodded and closes her eyes as he pushed the wet rag against her hand.

"Hey I'm almost done, but keep breathing okay?" She winced again from all the pain. Shortly after she felt gauze surrounding the wound and her hand.

"Okay, I think you're gonna live!" He said watching as her eyes fluttered open.

"My hero." She said walking out of the bathroom. He rolled his eyes and followed her out.

"So what's the plan, the zippers basically broken and you still have a months worth of clothes to cram in." Farkle joked sitting at the end of the bed. She just glared taking a seat next to him. "I'll figure it out."

••• 

After 30 minutes of taking everything out and refolding and packing, all the clothes finally fit. Farkle was able to rerail the zipper and forced it shut.

"There, and we have 10 minutes to spare before we have to be downstairs. I'll go grab my stuff, see you downstairs?"

"Wait, I'll just come with you," Riley perked grabbing her bag. She wheeled her bag to the hallway and followed Farkle. He was the last one out too. She was about to shut the door when she heard Maya calling for her.

Farkle turned to her the calling to.

"Hey thanks for everything this trip Farkle." She smiled and without thinking, she leaned up and kissed his cheek before turning and shutting the door. As the door clicked closed she realized what she had done. She could feel her face burning. She looked down the hall to where Maya appeared. No words had to be exchanged. Maya smirked, turned around, and disappeared out of view.

On the other side of the door, Farkle just stood there breathing in what had just happened. His hand went to where he had just been kissed on her cheek.

Only seconds had gone by before Farkle pulled the door open to see Riley still there.

"Farkle, I have no idea why I did that, I just-" Farkle stopped her with a kiss. He pressed his lips on hers and took her in. It was a matter of seconds before he could feel her pressing back. He pulled back, slowly opening his eyes.

He could see her mouth partially opened, her eyes stilled shut, and could hear her crazed breathing. Her eyes remained shut as her hands found the side of his neck and she diminished the space between them.

Her hands slid down his chest as he cupped her face, slowly kissed every possible place on her lips. It had been long and gentle, both too scared to take it any further. This time she pulled back and looked up to him. "I think we're late for boarding, my dads gonna kill us," she whispered taking in every inch of his face.

•••

When they got to the school, she invited Farkle over. He helped her unpack and got her folded snow pants. He walked over to the closet and went up to put the pants on the top shelf. He felt arms wrap around his body from behind, Riley's head snuggling into his back. He twisted around so Riley and Farkle were facing each other.

"Are you an astronaut, because you're out of this world?" Riley said pulling her arms around Farkle's neck.

He answered with a little more eager kiss.


	11. Lucaya: Stay

Lucaya; rating T; I do not own Girl Meets World

"Oh my God would you two get a room!?" Maya exclaimed slapping her lunch tray on the table. As always, Riley's face turned bright red as she stared at Farkle who had a smug grin on his face.

"I think you're just jealous Maya." Farkle smirked, throwing an arm around Riley, kissing her cheek.

"You Farkle, oh Farklestien, are so unbelievably right," she threw on her theater voice, placing a hand on her forehead, "I am horribly jealous." She motioned gagging herself as the lunch table laughed.

She flicked her eyes to Lucas, who was laughing probably the hardest of the five. The year had just begun and she was still on such weird terms with Lucas. She didn't want things to be so weird, she wanted them to be easy. They just weren't.

•••

"Hey Maya, you have a sec?" Lucas asked, stopping her after lunch.

Her big blue eyes made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. She possessed that certain innocent look that made him uneasy.

"Yeah, of course, what's up?" He could hear the sense of urgency in her voice.

"Jack Smith just invited me to his house this weekend, I was wondering if you'd want to come?" He could see her eyes searching his face to make sure he wasn't yanking her chain.

"You know I'm always up for a party." She had the slight sparkle in her eye that Lucas could never forget. He only saw it sometimes, only when she was really passionate about something.

"Then it's a date." He said smiling his flirtatious smile. He watched as she raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"You know how I feel about the word date. We promised we wouldn't do this." She whispered, tightening her face with every syllable. She took one look before turning around.

"Oh Pancakes, wait." He pleaded, regretting the name he had called her. He saw her whole body freeze, back still turned to him.

"Lucas, you don't get it do you?" She huffed spinning around. "We can never be anything more than friends, do I need to remind you of junior year all over again?" Her eyes were dark and cold, which sent a shiver up his spine.

"No, I remember." He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut to suppress the memories. "I promise it won't be like that."

"I want to believe you." She looked around in the hallway as other students passed. The class bell rang, leaving only Lucas and Maya in the corridor. "We'll talk about this at my house, okay? Tonight at 6?"

"I'll see you then," he wanted to pull her into his usual hug and plant a kiss on the top of her forehead, but those days were over and as to Maya, those days were over forever.

•••

She was getting her paint set out when she heard knocking. She looked to the window to see just the evening sunset. Her doorknob turned and Lucas appeared. A small piece of her broke. In all the years they had been friends, even more, he'd never come through the door, only the window.

"Hey," she said trying to smile. She pushed her hair out of her face and stood up. She brushed off some of the paint chips from her jeans.

"Hey," he replied standing at the doorway. She looked around, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Um," she gulped feeling more awkward than any other situation she had ever been in, "you can come in." Her faced burned in awkwardness and anger. She didn't want things to be like this with him, especially going into their senior year.

He blinked several times before walking in. She was picking up a couple of paint bottles when she froze. He was peeling off his dark blue sweatshirt. She tried to look away as his shirt road up, revealing his toned body. The memories started to flood back.

 _"Happy two-month anniversary Maya!" He gave her a small kiss and revealed a thin box behind his back. She was careful to open it up and was struck in awe with what it contained._

 _"Lucas you shouldn't have," her face burned as she held up the necklace that shined a beautiful green stone._

 _"Do you like it?" She could feel his eyes search her face._

 _"Do I like it?" She laughed, "I love it. It matches your eyes. It's the thing I love the most about you." She said. She handed him the necklace, turning around so he could put the new jewel around her neck._

 _"You love?" He whispered, almost to scared to say anything._

 _Maya whirled around, opening her mouth and shutting it._

 _"I..." She took a deep breath, a new sense of courage shot through her, "I love you Lucas." She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, preparing herself for his answer._

 _He grinned, pulling his arms around her waist. Goosebumps consumed her as his hands found the underneath of her shirt._

 _"I love you too Maya Penelope Hart." He leaned forward, crashing his lips into hers. She gripped his arm right above the elbow, consuming him. This hadn't been their first make out, but Maya knew something had changed._

 _She felt Lucas's tongue glide across her bottom lip and she easily allowed access. He proceeded to trace his hands down her waist to her butt stopping at her legs, where he hoisted her up, carrying her to his bed. Gently, he laid her down, softly kissing her neck. She couldn't resist any longer, she let her hands wander his body, tugging at his shirt. He looked at her, pulling back and throwing off his shirt. She just stared, running her hand over his perfectly toned abs._

"Umm Maya is everything okay?" Lucas asked waving a hand in front of her face. Nervous, she let go of the paints and jolted back to herself. The lid on the green paint busted open as it hit the wood flooring and started to seep everywhere.

"Oh God," she shrieked as she grabbed paper towel and started mopping up the paint. Lucas bent down, cleaning it up as well.

"Cmon Maya, everyone know Riley's suppose to be the klutz."

"Whatever," she smiled rolling her eyes. Lucas stood up first, helping Maya get to her feet.

"Thanks." She said staring at the ground trying to keep herself from looking at him. She tried to keep her self-control intact, but every instinct was telling her to be with him. He walked over to her trash can and discarded all the freshly greened paper towel.

Lucas was about to say something when Maya interrupted him.

"I don't think I can do this!"

•••

"I can leave-" Lucas began to say motioning the door.

"No." Maya whispered, "I mean, I just..." She took a deep breath and he watched as she raked her hand through her blonde hair. It hurt that she wouldn't meet his eyes. They just scanned the room trying to hold on to something, anything.

"This is just really hard for me," she whispered plopping down on her bed.

"What's so hard about talking-" he began again.

"It's hard being around you, seeing you Lucas." She curled her lips, shutting her eyes.

Lucas walked over, sitting next to Maya. He heard her release the breath she had been holding. He felt the crinkle of the mattress springs and he knew his heart had picked up its pace.

 _Don't think of it, not now_ he told himself. He clenched his fists, praying to keep himself together.

"Maya, please talk to me." He saw loose strands shake as she sharply shook her head no. "Maya please."

His heart broke as he saw her body begin to shake slightly. She finally turned toward him with red eyes, pain consumed her face.

"What do you want me to say? Do you want an apology or time to yell at me? Isn't this humiliation enough?" She peeped through several hiccups and tears.

"Maya..." His hand came up to her cheek brushing tears away. He took the leap of faith and pulled her to him, resting his chin on her head. She buried her face in his chest sobbing. He gently grazed his fingers up and down her back, doing his best to relax her.

He pulled back, placing his hands on her shoulders. All her makeup was smeared and she lazily wiped most of it off with the back of her hand.

"I don't think we should be friends Lucas. This is all just to much for me." Maya whispered meeting his green eyes.

"Pancakes- Maya, you can't keep pushing me away."

"I don't want to, but every time I see you, I think of him." She spit out. His whole body tightened. Poison was flooding through his veins.

"You don't mean that."

"But I do," she shook her head trying to even convince herself, "I do Lucas." He gulped, deep down knowing she was lying.

"You're only saying that to make me angry, right? You're trying to give me a reason to hate you?"

"Is it working?" She said quietly, rolling her fingers in her hand.

"Pancakes, I was never mad at you. It's him who should be feeling this utter darkness, not you." She kept her lips thin as he spoke.

"Lucas, he got you suspended. I don't remember much, but I remember your face when you saw us. Please just go."

"Maya-"

"Just go Lucas okay-"

"I still love you Maya, okay? And that has never changed." He heard her gulp and watched as her fragile head shifted left and right. Tears began streaming now down her face.

"And I still love you Lucas." She sobbed. "But I just can't forgive myself."

"There is nothing to forgive Maya, you did nothing wrong. It was him, he took advantage of you, luckily he didn't take more."

"Because of you." She said softly. "And that took away your reputation at school."

He lifted her chin with his hand, meeting her gaze.

"I don't care about that Maya, I care about you. And I would punch him a million more times to ensure your safety. None of that was your fault Maya." He gently stroked her arm. Suddenly she jerked away.

"You just don't get it Friar, every time you touch me, it only reminds me of him. I feel..." She paused, "dirty." Her voiced cracked, letting out another sob.

"Telling me what I can do."

"You can leave."

"If that's what you want."

"It's not what I want, it's what I need."

•••

"Hey," Lucas said sweetly, leaning against Maya's locker, "are we still on for this weekend?" She nodded quickly, blood rushing to her face. She loved seeing Lucas until the little voice in the back of her mind reminded her of everything that happened.

 _She had spent the entire night painting, remembering the beautiful Texas sky for inspiration. She heard three knocks on her window and without turning, motioning to come in._

 _"Lucas, wait until you see- Oh." She gulped. It had been months since she had seen him. "What are you doing here?" She asked firmly, shifting her art supplies to the ground._

 _"What, not happy to see me?" He asked with his normal gorgeous smile, "you used to love seeing me."_

 _"Actually, I'm waiting for Lucas, my boyfriend. You can leave now." She said standing her ground, pointing towards the door. She tried to place her phone in the room and silently cursed knowing her mother wasn't home._

 _"I think I might stay awhile, it gives us time to catch up." He took a step closer to Maya. She knew her heart was beating. She had always liked him, it was fact, but he was never more than a crush, a fantasy. Her eyes darted to his lips, her only mistake._

 _"I think... think you should leave." She stuttered, flicking her gaze to his eyes._

 _"Not yet..." He smirked, leaning in and catching her lips. Her 13 year old self would have been jumping for joy, enjoying this moment, but she had changed and this was different._

 _He pushed her back onto her bed, all her paint brushes carelessly falling of the bed. She shoved him hard once off of her, but he stayed strong and in control. The creaks from the bed made her pray to God help was coming. It was instances like this she truly believed._

 _She shoved one last time, breaking just enough to see another face. Her heart shattered._

 _"Lucas..." She croaked._

 _"Get the hell off her." Lucas yelled, grabbing the collar of his shirt and sending a punch right to his face. Maya sunk to the ground, crying reaching out to Lucas to stop. Lucas growled one last time before he got lost._

 _"Oh my God Maya are you okay?" She pulled her knees to herself looking straight ahead. She stayed silent._

 _"He knew he would get to me, and I let him in. How could I be so stupid?" Maya exclaimed banging her head on her knees._

 _"Maya, this wasn't your fault."_

 _"Lucas, just go okay? I want to be alone."_

"Maya are you okay?" She came to senses, grabbing his hand that was waving in her face. "You looked like you were going to get sick."

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm ready for the party."

•••

She had been nervous. It was the first time since that incident, Maya and Lucas would be together and maybe even alone. She knew she shouldn't have pushed Lucas away last year and comforted him when the boy told the police that he was badly beaten by Lucas. On top of that, the police didn't believe her side to take charges on either.

She showed up in front of Jack Smith's house holding her hand ready to knock. She knew Lucas was waiting for her on the inside. She swallowed the lump telling her to stop and knocked the magic three times.

"Hey, Maya! Glad you could make it, the party hasn't been the same without you!" Jack smiled, letting her in. "Friar is probably in the kitchen."

"Thanks Jack."

She looked around, finally making it to the kitchen. She fumbled with the green jewel around her neck until she finally found its matching eyes.

Lucas pushed through a couple of people to get to Maya.

"You look great," he complimented, leaning down and planting a kiss on her cheek. This time, she didn't think of him, only of the warmth Lucas's lips brought to her body.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She replied taking a long look at him. Jeans and a tee that hugged his body in all the right ways.

"Do you want something to drink?" She nodded her head and was surprised when his hand found hers to guide her through all the people. This small connection between them two was overflowing for her. It had been months since the slightest touch and she started to feel... started to feel clean again.

•••

Maya didn't drink anything but water. Not that was what she had planned, but Lucas only brought her tap water.

"If you've forgotten, I'm still your moral compass, you know that right?" He said looking down at her.

"Alright Moral Compass, use your actual intended skills and lead me home."

They had left the party around midnight, taking the long way home. When they reached the pavement, Maya softly slid her hand into Lucas, silently telling him it's okay.

"I still never figured out why you pushed me away." He said glancing down at her, breaking the ice.

"I thought you wouldn't want me anymore..." She ended in a whisper.

"How could you ever think that?"

"I don't know, I just figured that you wouldn't believe me." She said sharply stopping them in front of her apartment building.

"I always believe you Maya, there is not instant where I wouldn't. Yeah, when I first saw you two kissing, I thought it was the end of the world, that you went back to him. But soon enough I realized everything was one-sided and you wanted out. If that's not enough proof you didn't want him kissing you, I don't know what is."

She stayed quiet, searching the ground.

"Maya," tilting her chin up to his face, "I will love you until the stars stop burning, but I will still give you space if you need it."

He felt her hand move up his arm.

"Stay."


	12. Riarkle: She Did What?

Riarkle; Rating K; I do not own Girl Meets World

* * *

"Farkle?" Lucas's head peaked through the bedroom door, "hey, you in here buddy?"

A ping pong shot across the room from being Farkle's bed. Lucas heard a deep sigh and then a scrappy looking creature arise.

"Wow, Farkle, you've seen better days." Lucas said, coming completely inside the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What do you expect from a boy who just got his heart broken by his girlfriend- I guess now ex-girlfriend." Farkle sighed running his hand through his hair.

"I heard, Zay told me." Farkle's eyes flicked to Lucas. The boy had it all. The perfect girls circling him, a great home life, and perhaps being the ideal human being. "I stopped by to see how you were."

Farkle walked over to his mirror, jumping back from the image he saw in his reflection.

 _I really am broken_ he thought to himself.

He threw off his shirt and put on a new one. His fingers lightly touched the mirror as he examined the deep blue bags under his eyes. "Thanks for checking up on me. Luckily it happened on a Friday. I've still got all weekend to collect myself." Farkle tried to laugh, but the emptiness filled him. Every girl he loved, never returned his feelings. How many more times was he willing to feel defeated before surrendering.

"Do you want me to stay? I brought the new COD, we could just chill for a while and order pizza?" Lucas worried for his friend. He had never seen this side of Farkle. Farkle didn't deserve to be let go when he was ready to fall.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

•••

"Hey, how was he on Saturday?" Maya asks, walking into the high school with Lucas.

"He was pretty torn up," he stops Maya by the lockers, "but the weird thing was he never mentioned Smackle's name."

"I get it, I do. Thinking of her, probably still hurts."

"That's the thing, he wasn't upset that they that broke up, he was upset that his heart was broken... Again."

"Did he say that?" Maya asked waving Zay over to the two of them.

"Yeah, he made the comment 'I'm always falling in love, and I still don't understand it.'"

Zay and Maya look at each other and then back at Lucas.

"Well then that would imply this isn't his first time falling in love." Zay immediately flicks his head to Maya. It takes her a second to realize what he is implying before holding her ground.

"Okay, I get what you guys are thinking, but it's not me. Farkle always said he loved Riley and I, and I truly believe he loves me, but I don't think he's ever fallen in love with me. Get the difference?"

The two boys shake their heads. It did make sense. Which would only leave one more person.

"Wait, did either of you two tell Riley that they broke up?"

Lucas and Zay exchange a look, before they both throw their hands in the air.

"I was not touching that subject-"

"She's your best friend-"

The two boys kept talking at the same time, making it impossible to comprehend sentences.

"This isn't my job, why wouldn't either of you two do it."

Maya watched Lucas raise his eyebrow at her.

"You remember when the bully was picking on Riley and how I reacted." Maya shook her head remembering how crazy Lucas was to protect her. "I know that's kind of how Riley will react, knowing that Smackle broke his heart without explanation. Zay and I talked about it. We thought it was best for Farkle to get a little alone time and just guy time before having Riley pounding on his door."

"Houston we have a problem," Zay says frantically, "here comes Riley and Smackle."

•••

Farkle looked at the clock. He had just been sitting at his kitchen counter, moving the cereal around and around his bowl. He didn't want to go to school, especially knowing he'd see Smackle.

Her name and everything about her just flooded his mind. Though he wasn't in love with her, he was definitely close. He was even ready to kiss her and tell her so.

 _"I don't know Riley. That all sounds good, but does that actually work?" Farkle asked laying on his bed, causally throwing a baseball up in the air._

 _"Of course it does, you just grab each side of her face and kiss her. I promise you, it's easy." She says sitting down next to him._

 _"I'm pretty sure I did the exact same thing to you in 7th grade and remember how that turned out?" Farkle laughs thinking about that horrible first kiss._

 _Riley grabs the baseball midair and stares down to him._

 _"I promise it will work better now that you are taller than your target." She giggles plopping down next to him. She turned her head towards his, he can feel her counting the freckles on his cheek._

 _"Watch me go for it and hit another chin." Her smile could change the world and make anyone forget about life outside of them two._

 _With that thought running threw his mind, he chucked the baseball too hard hitting the ceiling. He could feel her eyes still on him and when he turned his head meeting her gaze, she sat up too flustered to think._

 _"Is everything okay?" Farkle asked watching her face turn a soft pink._

 _"Everything's fine, I just- I think I should get going." He watched her stand up quickly, raking her fingers through her hair._

 _"Wait, Riley, I was-," he took a sharp breath and continued, "I'm really nervous to say this with Isadora, could I do a run through with you?" Everything inside him was exploding. She shook her head slowly and she swallowed a lump in her throat._

 _"Of course, that's what friends are for." She walked to him and smiled, "now just imagine I am Isadora."_

 _Riley bent her knees and crouched down slightly, giggles escaping her lips. Farkle couldn't contain his laughter._

 _"That's. Not. Funny." He said in between laughs. "She's not that short."_

 _"Hey, I'm just giving you a realistic target for you." Riley laughed, making kissy faces. He could feel his heart pounding. Everything inside him was mixing together and nothing made sense._

 _Suddenly, he grabbed her face. Hands on each side of her face, resting on her cheeks. It brought her back up to her height and he heard her breath in. She smiled nervously making him think Isadora who? He hated the way Riley made him feel, especially when he was with someone else._

 _"I love you." Farkle said getting lost in her eyes. Saying it out loud just sounded right, it sounded real._

 _She laid her right hand on his left, admiring the boy before her._

 _"Do it just like that, and she'll be yours forever." Riley piped it out in a high pitch._

 _They stayed like that until a knock came on his door._

 _"Farkle, Isadora's here." His father called out. Riley immediately backed away from him and brushed the hair out of her face. He knew Riley could see the disappointment on his face, and how he was trying to pull it off._

 _"Thanks for everything Riley. I'll see you Monday?"_

 _"Of course," she pulled him into a hug, "I'm so happy for you Farkle, you deserve this Farkle. You deserve this love."_

 _He pulled back, resting his hands on her lower arm. He whispered a thank you and left the room, shutting the door behind him._

"Farkle," he jumped up from his seat, spilling the bowl all over the counter, "shouldn't you be on your way to school?" His dad asked, buttoning his shirt.

He looked down at his watch, first period had already started.

"I- I-"

"Hey, I'll clean up. You better head out."

"Thanks dad."

•••

Riley looked at the empty seat next to her in Chemistry. She turned behind her, meeting eyes with Maya.

"Where is he?" She whispered only to get a shrug from Maya and Zay.

She turned back around. Friday with Farkle has been surprising. She hated the way she felt for him. Something about knowing he was going to kiss Isadora didn't feel right to her. _Well_ she thought to herself _they probably already have kissed and exchanged their I love yous_.

A fire was kindling in Riley. How did she let Farkle go? He was great and kind and handsome. Maybe he was right. He always is taken for granted. This had to stop. She knew she needed to talk with him.

A bookbag hit her table, startling her. She watches as Farkle sat down next to her. The way he looked didn't sit well with her. There was no light in his eyes or color to his face. She stared at him, watching him pay attention to the lesson. Not once, had he looked over.

The whole hour went quickly and right as the bell had rung, Farkle had collected his things and left. Her arm was still reached out to grab him and she sat there thinking she had done something wrong.

"Riles," Maya said coming behind her, "I've got something I need to tell you." Riley swished her hair, looking up at Maya.

"It is about-" Farkle. Before she could finish her sentence, Maya was already shaking her head yes.

•••

"SHE DID WHAT?" Riley shouted only to have her mouth covered by Maya's hand.

"Smackle broke up with Farkle on Friday."

"But he was going to tell her he loved her." Riley said, tears welling up in her eyes. She put her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. _He didn't deserve this_.

•••

"Farkle, I know you're in there." Riley said as she knocked on his door. She waited a few more seconds and still no answer. She sat down, back against the door. "You don't have to talk back or answer, just listen okay?"

"I know this is gonna be hard. Having your heart broken is no fun. But I know how strong you are, you have more strength then your entire friend group combined. You've been there from Maya about Lucas in Texas, you wouldn't decide between Maya and I as a date because you didn't want to hurt either of us, you understood Smackle and her autism, and Farkle, you have been there for me, never letting me feel like I wasn't important. Whether it was bullies, teachers, trouble in paradise with Lucas and Charlie, you were always there for me. That's why I'm here for you. Farkle Minkus, you are so important and it kills me to see you this way. So maybe Isadora isn't the one for you, maybe you won't find that girl for years, but she's out there. Do you remember what you said to me Farkle? You will love again."

Tears were rolling down her face and she leaned her head against the door, asking God why the world has to be so unfair.

•••

Farkle sat with his back to the door through the entire speech Riley gave. He wiped the tears from his eyes, wanting nothing more than to open the door and hug her. To cry with her and curse the world for this. But he didn't. He couldn't, at least not today.

•••

Riley checked her calendar, it had been a month since the break up. Riley got dressed and ready for school. She knew things with Farkle had gotten better. She just found it weird that when ever they were at each other's house or around each other, they completely neglected to acknowledge that very weekend. They never once talked about the Friday night where they both felt the spark or of Farkle's breakup. They also never talked about the night Riley came to talk to Farkle. At least to the both of them, that weekend was erased.

And honestly, that bugged Riley. She knew how sensitive Farkle still was and she didn't want to rehash the conversation, but she wanted to know how Farkle was and that he wasn't just hiding all his feelings inside.

There was a tap on her desk and she turned her attention to Farkle, whose eyes flicked from her to the teacher. She froze looking back at him.

"Answer," he whispered.

"Miss Matthews, please answer the question. I'd hate to think you've been distracted in my class" Finally she looked at Mr. Calihan, who seemed to be angry and irritated. He huffed and folded his arms.

"Miss Matthews, before you leave, please stay behind so we can have a chat." The mood of the room dropped. Riley never got in trouble, let alone getting yelled at by a teacher. She looked over to Farkle, who was focused on the teacher.

"Mr. Calihan, it was my fault. I was distracting Riley. There's no need to take it out on her." Farkle piped, gripping the side of his desk. The class went silent again, watching the two students who never get in trouble, going down together.

"That's noble of you Mr. Minkus to take the blame for your girlfriend, but it's really not necessary." Riley had never seen Farkle's face turn that dark of shade of red.

Before he could say anything else, the bell rung dismissing the class.

Riley trudged to Mr. Calihan's desk, stopping right in front of it.

"Riley, I apologize for embarrassing you in front of your peers. You've seemed to be extremely distracted lately. Is everything okay?" He asks sincerely.

"I appreciate your concern, but it's something I can't control. It will all rollover soon, I promise." She said vaguely.

"If you need anything, Riley, feel free to ask, just remember school is important, but not as important as your mental health, okay?"

She was touched that he was more concerned for her a person and not a student. She nodded knowing her voice would be raw saying anything else.

•••

Farkle waited for her outside of Mr. Calihan's room, leaning against the closest lockers. Riley shot out, looking ever so flustered.

"Riley, wait up." She spun around, feeling her face turn red. All she could think about was the comment Mr. Calihan made. She didn't want to admit, but being called Farkle's girlfriend was a title Riley wanted.

"Hey," she replied, pushing the hair out of her face, "thanks for waiting for me."

"Anything for you." She hates the way he was making her feel. She just smiled, hoping he couldn't see inside.

She wanted to talk about the weekend, she wanted closure on everything that happened. Her patience was thinning and with every passing second, she thought she might explode.

"Why don't you want to talk about that weekend?" She blurted out. She bit her lip saying it, but she knew she had to speak her mind.

"Riley, I-"

"Don't Riley me, I have been so patient, letting you have time to yourself, but I can't wait forever. Farkle I know you are hurting. Why won't you let me help?"

She watched as he clenched his jaw. His eyes lost the soft look to them and he steadied his breath.

"Can we talk about this later, when we are alone?" He said, looking towards the ground.

"Of course." She watched him sigh and before she could say anything else, he drifted off to his next class.

•••

Riley looked down at her watch. The time blinked 7:46. She had waited all day at home, hoping Farkle would pop through the window. He never did. She knew by then to take matters into her own hands. She first checked Topanga's, seeing if he was there hanging out with the guys. No such luck. She checked the school and by then knew he had to be at his house. Farkle's dad had let her in, reassuring that he would be home any minute.

She thanked him and walked into Farkle's bedroom. She was always amazed about how clean and neat he kept his room. She walked around it, running her hands along the silk comforters. She sat on the end of the bed, turning her attention to his ceiling. _Pluto will always be a planet in my room_. She smiled, remembering him tell her that.

She was startled when the knob turned and a stressed Farkle walked through the door.

"Riley, what are you doing here?" He asked, setting down his bags.

"I came to talk," she shied away from his gaze, "I thought you were serious when you said so." Nervousness crawled up her arms and legs, leaving goosebumps in its trail.

He hadn't moved since seeing her and she only became more self conscious.

"I can leave if you want me to. I didn't mean to-"

"No, that's- that's okay." He stuttered, peeling his jacket off. He sat down beside her, being as calm as Riley had ever seen.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, feeling foolish for even asking. She saw the way his focus was directed away from her. Was he really that disgusted to even look at her?

"I think we both know why I came here." She said softly.

"What do you want me to say? That I got my heart broken by someone I loved and I was disappointed that things went that way," he said sarcastically with a rude flavor, "or do you want me to admit that I'm tired of falling in love when the feelings are never returned. I have you two options, feel free to pick." With that said, he stood up pacing beside the window. He stopped with his back turned towards her, overlooking the city.

As the silence went on, he finally turned back around to see Riley quietly wiping tears from her eyes. Guilt started to eat him alive.

"Riley, I-"

"It's okay," she nodded to herself, refusing to make eye contact, "I just wanted to help, but it seems you don't want it."

She stood up, brushing off her jeans and started striding to the door.

"Wait, Riley please-"

"Why do you always make me feel like I'm ignorant and stupid?" She blurt out turning around. "I tryout for the cheerleading team and you ring the bell. You make me drop the ball so you can do the math. I ask you to stand in the hole with me and you call it a waste of time. And now all I'm trying to do is help you and you just keep pushing me away." Everything that was built up inside her was flooding out. She got close enough to push him back, causing him to hit the glass behind him. She knew she was too close to him, but she kept her ground. "All I want is to help you, and you just act like you don't want it. People care for Farkle, why is it so hard for your genius mind to realize that."

He swallows the lump of pure terror down his throat. He remembered his dad telling him that people only fight when they are in love. Immediately his brain rejected the idea.

"Riley, people don't care for me okay? You have no idea how it feels to be unloved. You have a family that loves you, friends that would die for you, and the world on your side. I'd rather be in shoes and feel stupid than feel unloved." He said back, taking around step closer, inches between them.

"Farkle Minkus, you are loved. There are so many people who-"

"Name one then."

"Me," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes, "I do, but apparently none of this matters because I have a great life, right? I- ugggghhh. Sometimes I wish I could hate you, I just can't." She stepped away and started pacing. She looked over to Farkle who was absolutely speechless.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing to come from his mouth. She recalled the same tone in his voice as in history class months ago.

"Are you?" Riley threw back, "because you never want to talk about your emotions, you never want to let people in. Why can't you just let me in?" She pleaded.

"Because then we're only gonna end up broken. Riley, I have loved you since the first day I met you, and it broke me to watch to fall for Lucas. I fell in love with Smackle and she rejected my love, breaking this already shattered heart. So why can't I let you? Maybe because I don't understand love and I don't think I ever will."

She could feel the anger growing inside her. She bit back all the things she hadn't said and walked straight towards him. She could see the fear in his eyes as she approached him. She cursed herself and grabbed each side of his face, pulling his lips to hers.

There wasn't an awkward second where he didn't kiss back. The seconds their lips touched, both put their heart and souls into it. Riley admitted that it was sloppy, it was messy, but it was real. She couldn't get enough of him as her lips danced against his. She felt his arms circle around her waist, spinning the two of them around. She gasped as he pushed her against the glass, leaving pecks down her neck, hovering over her collarbone. She couldn't help but giggle as he kissed her all over her body.

"Believe or it not, but that still is my favorite sound in the world." He whispered, resting his forehead on hers.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked, searching her brown eyes.

"Anything for you."


	13. Riarkle: Attractive

Riarkle; Rating K+; I do not own Girl Meets World

* * *

 _Where is Charles Dickens? Where is it? Where- oh there is it._ Riley was fingering her way through the shelves at the school library looking for _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens. She was walking back to her table with Farkle when she heard voices coming from that direction. She stopped and hid behind the shelf, peeping through the books.

Two tall and beautiful girls were standing by Farkle. The brunette loosely draping her hand on Farkle's shoulder.

"I'm sure you've noticed, but we have biology together." She smiled down at him, biting her tongue in the process.

"I guess I haven't noticed. I'm Farkle." He said awkwardly not picking up on the girl's flirtatious actions.

"Oh, we know who you are," another flirty smile and a forced giggle, "we were hoping you'd come and tutor us sometime. We aren't the greatest at bio."

She thought Farkle was gonna choke. His face started to turn a brilliant red and from under the table, his knee began to jump.

"Oh, you see, I'm dating Smackle. I don't study with anyone but my girlfriend."

The two girls looked at each other. The red head stepped forward, taking the pen from his hand.

"Maybe you can make an exception," she whispered, running her hand through his hair. The base of Riley's neck started to boil. How dare they think that is okay? She couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't watch two pushovers flirt with her best friend.

"Oh Farkle, I finally found it," she called appearing from behind the shelf. She nodded to Farkle and guided her way back to the table. "I didn't realize you had company?" She said eyeing the two girls.

"I don't, they were just leaving." He said under his breath, but loud enough the two girls could hear him. Riley laughed as they grunted and made their way away from the library.

She turned towards Farkle, only to see him the shade of a ripe tomato. His knee was still bouncing and she knew he was pacing his breath.

"Hey," Riley said, laying her hand on his left thigh, "what's all this about?"

"Did you see those two girls?" She laughed rolling her eyes.

"Of course, I'd say they were a little bit aggressive, but yes I saw them."

"Why were they talking to _me_? There are plenty of people smarter out there. Why didn't they go corner that one kid, the dude who cloned himself?" Riley let out another giggle. _He really had no clue_ Riley thought to herself.

"You remember what I said to you before I destroyed the bay window?"

Again his face turned a bright pink, a nervous smile creeping onto his face. He nodded adverting his eyes from mine.

"One day, Farkle you've got to realized that you're- you're-" hot. Cute. Attractive. The definition of perfect. She watched his eyes go big, catching her drift.

"Oh," his pressed his lips into a straight line, "so they didn't want me to tutor them, they only wanted to spend time with me because of my- because of my looks?" He asked, his voice hardening at the end of it.

"Well, they sure weren't coming for your brains," she laughs, patting his thigh. Her smile falls when Farkle's face says hard and colorless. "Farkle, are you okay?"

His eyes meet hers, pain shaping his face. He sits up straighter, turning his whole body towards her. She knew he was hurting from his because he even reached out and put his hand on top of hers.

"This didn't happen in middle school," he said softly.

"Well yeah, this is high school-" she started to say.

"I'm no longer liked because of my smarts but because of the looks." The way his voice carried the sentence could break anyone's heart, "no one noticed me before and all of a sudden I turn into a handsome young man and people finally start to see me?" He keeps his eyes on hers. "Is this why you are still friends with me?" His voice breaks and his hand retreats from hers. He starts to collect his books and things, until Riley grabs his wrist.

"You have always been my best friend, no matter how've you looked." He stayed quiet, eyes focused on the table. "Look at me." She demanded, hating the way Farkle feels about himself. "Do you believe me?" She asked. He nodded. "Then you have to have faith in our friendship. It's not my fault you grew up attractive and so what if people are beginning to like you for your looks. Your friends have loved you since the beginning no matter they way you've looked. I mean Smackle did like you even when you had a bowl cut and everything. You're acting like you were ugly or something." She cracked a smile, noticing his face softening. She saw his face light up.

"You really think I'm attractive."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, now!" She smiled, getting her things too. "Plus Farkle, to me, you've never been unattractive, you've just grown into something better."

•••

The bell had rung, telling Farkle and Riley their study hall was over. Farkle threw his bag over his shoulder and headed towards English with Mrs. Pipes.

He entered the room and took his desk next to Lucas, who eyed him all the way to his seat.

"What's with the smug look on your face?" Lucas asked, looking out the door trying to see if Smackle had followed him here.

"I don't have a smug look on my face," Farkle replied looking to Lucas to the door and then back at Lucas.

"You literally look like someone made out with your little Farkle lips and told you that your wedding will be on Mars."

Farkle could feel his neck turning red again. Had Riley really made him feel that way? Just by telling him that she found him attractive. After everything, he almost felt like a part of his heart had started pumping again. _I guess this make us even_ Farkle thought to himself _I saved her life and she swooped in and saved me from utter embarrassment._

"Earth to Farkle, you've got that look on your face again. What could you possibly be thinking about that makes you this happy?"

Farkle froze, he couldn't tell Lucas that it was Riley. Not because they still have an unofficial thing, but because he was still with Smackle. He couldn't say that the girl of his dreams finally noticed him while he was with the girl of his reality.

He opened his mouth to bark out a complete lie, but Mrs. Pipes began teaching. Lucas looked over shaking his head with the timing.

"I'm gonna find out Farkle, I always do."

•••

Farkle didn't show up to school the next day and that worried Riley. Farkle never missed school. She tried to think of a day where he was gone and for as long as she could remember, he hadn't.

During Biology, she scooted towards Smackle as they were examining fungus.

"Hey Smackle, I was wondering where Farkle is? I know it's got to be something serious." Riley said.

Smackle shrugged, refusing to meet Riley's eyes. She kept her eyes in the fungus, continuing to write observations on her paper.

"I wouldn't know," she said softly, flicking her eyes to Riley and then turning to the next fungus. Riley was about to ask what she meant by that when Mrs. Rose came up to her.

"Miss Matthews, do you have any questions?" The young biology teacher asked, looking down at Riley's blank worksheet.

"No, I was- I was-"

"Please just get to work," she stated returning to her desk. _How can I work when I know something is wrong with Farkle_?

•••

Her phone buzzed and she saw missed calls from Maya and Lucas. She didn't talk to either of them after school. She didn't care to, the only thing on her mind was making sure Farkle was okay.

"Hey Mom, Minkus didn't call you today or anything?" Riley said, pushing the eleven on the elevator wall.

"No, why? Is something wrong?" Her mother's voice panicked, worry in her voice.

"No, I was just wondering. Farkle wasn't at school today. I just figured something was really wrong."

"Nothing of what I know, where are you by the way?"

"Standing in front of Farkle's apartment door? Is that bad?" She started to feel embarrassed going to such far lengths. What if Farkle was really sick or his parents were dealing with something they weren't telling anyone about.

"Of course not, be there for your friend." Friend hung in the air. Riley didn't want to be friends with Farkle. She didn't want to be just his friend. She body began to boil. Had she really just admitted that to herself? After all these years.

She knocked three times, patiently waiting. The door crept open, revealing Mr. Minkus behind the door.

"Riley, what brings you to my door?" He asked sincerely, smiling. _Oh good_ she thought to herself _it's obviously not a family thing._

"I was here to check on Farkle, he wasn't at school today and hasn't answered any of my texts. Is it okay if I come in?"

"I'm sure he'd love company. He just wasn't feeling well today." That phrase stuck on Riley's mind. Farkle would never miss a day because he didn't feel well, especially when they were examining fungus. She politely smiled and Minkus waved her in.

"I've actually got some work to do, but feel free to spend some time here. I'll be back later." Minkus nodded goodbye and shut the door behind him.

She strolled to his door, which was rarely ever shut.

"Farkle," she knocked, "it's Riley." She stood there waiting for answer. All she heard was a tv go silent and some shuffling from behind the door. "Farkle?"

She looked around, tapping her foot on the wood flooring. Again without an answer, she put her hand on the door handle and tried to turn it. It jiggled, but was locked.

"Isn't obvious I don't want you here Riley, you can't just come into my room uninvited." Farkle's voice was rough from behind the door, Riley swallowed down the sting from his words. She chewed on her cheek, knowing something was wrong.

"But you can show up to my room whenever you want and it's okay?" She retorted, quickly regretting it. "Okay, that was a little uncalled for," she took a deep breath, "Farkle, I came to see if you were okay?"

Silence filled the air and the tension began to rise. She turned leaning up against the door and slid down it. She sat against the door, resting her head back.

"Farkle, please tell me what's wrong?" She said in a whisper. Anxiety was starting to greet her, forcing to her to think she'd done something to upset him.

She heard him pacing around in his room, and then suddenly she heard him chuckle.

"That's funny Riley, you know what's wrong? You are what's wrong." She felt like she couldn't breath. _Did he really just say that_?

Before she could reply, she heard the door clicked and the door shot open, making Riley falls back onto her back. She looked up to see an upside down Farkle.

She knew he hadn't gotten much sleep. His eyes were red and itchy. His hair was sticking up in every direction, and his clothes were ruffled.

Embarrassed and humiliated, she collected herself, pulling herself up.

"Farkle, I don't understand-"

"Just leave Riley, okay?"

"Farkle, we don't leave-"

"Just leave me alone. I don't want you here and most of all, I don't want to be friends."

She choked back her tears, biting her lips so her whimpers wouldn't surface. Pain glossed over his eyes, something was hurting him. She reached out, trying to rest her hand on his arm. He pulled away, his face as hard as stone.

"Farkle, whatever you're going through, it-"

"GO! What don't you understand!" He says, tears running down his face. She can hear the strain in his voice as he spits out the demand.

Her mouth parts and she starts to shake her head quickly, before backing up and blinking. She bumps into the table in the hallway, knocking over the a picture. She glances down at the now broken picture frame and recognizes the photo of her and Farkle. It was the first day of High school, right before they entered the school.

She looked up at him and awkwardly shuffled to the front door where she frantically tried to open the door. Her hands couldn't stop shaking making it impossible to open up. Finally after three tries the door unlocks and she flees, leaving the door ajar. From that distance, she hears a loud curse from Farkle and then he slams the door.

•••

Maya has found her curled up in a puddle of tears. She immediately rushed over, pulling her sleeve up to wipe away her tears.

"Riles, what's wrong?" She searched her eyes, the pit in her stomach boiling. She couldn't believe someone had broken Riley this badly.

She sat up, smearing her makeup down her cheeks. She tried to smile, letting her eyes wander around the room.

"Farkle, he-" she sighed, choking back tears, "he told me he didn't want to be friends. I think he hates me." Her bottom lip quivered and her whole body started to shake with the new tears. "The worst part is I don't know why. What did I do Maya?" She cries, leaning her head on Maya's shoulder.

"I don't know Riles," her face was drowning in tears too, "he might just be taking his anger out on you."

Riley nodded her head, pushing the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Kinda like when I pushed you away when I was dealing with the bully?"

"Exactly like that. I think you were just around him at the wrong time."

"I understand, it still hurts though."

•••

"Farkle Minkus you open this door!" Maya shouted, pounding her fist on his door.

Within seconds, the door flew open, revealing a puffy eyes Farkle. Confusion rushed over her face. She couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that he had been upset enough to cry as well.

"What do you want Maya..." He whispered, small teardrops sliding down his cheeks.

She painfully smiled, grabbing his wrist and leading them to his bed. She sat him down, hand on his knee.

"You want to tell what's going on?" She kept her eyes on his. Farkle never let things get to him and when they did, he never blamed someone else.

"I think I'm in love," he squeaked out, too embarrassed to look at Maya.

She furrowed her eyebrows together trying to piece everything together.

"Okay, now I'm confused." She said, "so you're in love with Smackle and because of that you yell at Riley. I may be bad at math, but I know this all doesn't add up."

"That's what you don't understand Maya. It's not Smackle." He spit it out all so quickly, Maya had to take a second to comprehend. He raked his hand through his hair. "I broke up with Smackle yesterday."

Everything was running through Maya's head at once. This was all happening so fast.

"Okay, so you're upset because you broke up with Smackle?" Maya asked, bewilderment drying on her face.

"No," Farkle said standing up, "I'm upset because I'm in love with Riley not Smackle. Everything was perfect with Isadora, I just couldn't love her."

"Because you care for Riley."

Farkle nodded, his face was red from anger.

"Then why did you push Riley away? You didn't have to-"

"Can't you see the world is mocking me?" Farkle spit out. "It takes away the girl I want to love and moves me towards the girl who will never love me back." He sits back down. "I deserve this." She had never heard him like this. His voice was shaped from shards of glass which were slowly scrapping blackboards.

"Hey, look at me," Maya pleaded, putting her fingers under his chin. She continues when his eyes met hers, "don't ever say that again. You don't deserve this pain Farkle."

He just sighed waiting for Maya to continue.

"And I don't think Riley deserves this either, you didn't have to yell at her."

"If she hates me, then maybe it will be easier for me to let her go."

"How dare you be that selfish," Maya snapped, dropping her hand. "You are playing with a girl's emotions. I'm upset with you Farkle."

"And I'm upset with me too, Maya. I just can't understand these- these-"

"Feelings?" Maya filled in the blank, "you can't try to understand love without experiencing it Farkle. Science cant prove that."

"How do I ever face her again?"

"With wide eyes and an open heart."

•••

Luckily, after crying herself to sleep, she woke up early the next morning. Yesterday has been tough. She still didn't have an answers of why yesterday happened the way it did. Maya didn't stop by after going to check on Farkle. _What if she's siding with Farkle and hates me too_?

She felt like she was gonna be sick. She couldn't understand what Farkle was doing. Her heart started to pump quickly and it finally hit her. Something was making him feel inferior. Something was making him feel like a nothing. Maya was right. It was like when Riley had pushed her away because of the bully. Farkle was pushing her away because of- because of- something. She was starting to piece it all together, when her mom walked in.

"Riley, it's 7:10, start getting ready for school." Riley couldn't think, she had to stay focused on this and Farkle only. What could he possibly trying to understand that he doesn't know. It got strangely quiet in her room when the answer came to her.

Love. He was trying to understand love.

•••

Riley had called Farkle four times after school on the subway. She really didn't expect him to miss another day of school. Unfortunately, it was now the weekend which means he could disappear for another two days.

She marched up to her room, no one in the house at this time. She flung her door open and shrugged off her bag. She just wanted to see Farkle. She slammed the door, huffing to herself.

"Woah there, what'd the door ever do to you?" A voice came from the bay window. She spins around to see the one and only Farkle Minkus.

"Riley, I am so incredibly sorry-" he started.

"Farkle..." The name slipped out of her mouth barely audible to hear. She ran to where he was standing and engulfed him in a huge bear hug. She nuzzled her face into his chest, tears pouring down her face like a waterfall. She took one more breath before backing up and punching him in the shoulder.

His hand immediately went to her left collarbone. "I probably deserved that." He piped.

She shook her head, running her hand over her face. She didn't know what to say, what to think. All she knew was he was there.

"I'm not sure how to feel," she said in disbelief, locking eyes with him.

"Do you feel angry? Sad? Relieved? Hurt?" He asked, not sure how he should be feeling either.

"I feel warm," she whispered pursing her lips, "and I know I shouldn't be."

"Why do you feel warm?" These questions were confusing her. What did these have to do with anything. She didn't want to admit anything to herself, let alone Farkle.

"Riles," her heart started to beat a hundred times a minute at the name. Riles has never had an affect until he said it. But why.

"Why are you here Farkle?"

"I'm always here for you."

"No, you left."

"Leaving would mean going away and not returning, but I came back."

She adverted her eyes. The base of her neck was boiling. Every emotion known to man was flooding into her, making her open, making her vulnerable.

"Look at me," his hand tilted her head up, but she couldn't meet his eyes. "Riley."

His hands crept up her face, resting on each side of her face. She knew her face must have matched a fire truck. All she could think about was this move. Lucas had done it to Maya and know Farkle had done it to her.

"Why are you doing this?" She mumbled, finally meeting his blue eyes.

"Because I want you to stop." He replied.

"Stop what?"

"Stop lying to yourself."

"Farkle-"

He leaned in just close enough to hint his intentions. An inch separated them, and she knew she had stopped breathing. Farkle was right, she has been lying to herself. She didn't get mad at those girls because she was his friend, but because she wanted to be more. She didn't find him attractive without truly seeing his beauty. She looked up into his eyes and leaned forward, diminishing the space.

His lips were soft and gentle, applying the slightest pressure. She pulled him close, fireworks going off inside her body. He shifted back, breaking the kiss, Riley leaned closer, trying to catch his perfect lips.

"Why did you stop?" She whimpered.

"Because I think you stopped lying to yourself." He smiled, brushing a few loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I'd be lying to say I don't want another kiss," she smiled, pressing her lips against his.

He leaned his head against hers, eyes still shut. The sound of him breathing calmed Riley.

"Thank you for letting me understand love," he murmured, running his fingers through her hair.

"I love you Farkle."

"And I love you."


	14. Joshaya: The Painting

Joshaya; Rating T; I do not own Girl Meets World

* * *

"Aaaahhhh!" Riley shouted as a body collided with her. She was smushed between her bed and the body.

She flipped herself over, trying to see the face of her attacker.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RILES!" Maya shouted, rolling off of Riley and sitting up on her bed. Riley smiled at her best friend, too happy to say anything at the moment.

Maya reached her back pocket and pulled out a little box. She set it in Riley's hand with the biggest smile.

"Don't just sit there, open it up." Riley looked once more at Maya and opened up the box.

She gasped, pulling the necklace out of the box and holding it high in the room.

"It's beautiful," and it was. It sparkled in the light. Riley looked over at Maya so she could give her explanation.

"Riles it's a Lamda. It shows everything of our friendship." Maya smiled finally giving a gift that had true and pure meaning. "It's the 11th letter in the alphabet and this marks out 11th year as friends. Now that's your 18, I figured that I had to get something that had a real meaning. You know?"

Riley knew it was thoughtful, but she couldn't help but think a different thought while staring at the necklace.

"It looks like a a triangle that's missing a side," Riley stated the obvious. Maya shrugged, shaking her head slightly.

"Riley, when are you gonna realize that this triangle is never gonna end. That's why I got this necklace. The only two sides of the triangle I truly care about is ours."

Riley grabbed Maya's hand, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thank you."

•••

Lucas, Zay, and Farkle showed up right at 6, when Riley's 18th celebration was to start. Mr. Matthews shook all their hands as the filtered into the apartment.

Immediately, they all headed towards Riley, who was talking to relatives that came down for her birthday celebration. She broke away when she saw the boys coming her way.

Maya had watched them make their way to Riley, and Maya met them in the crossfire.

"Happy Birthday Riley," they all said in different ways.

Maya watched as she hugged each of them and waves them to her room. She knew Riley just wanted to spend time with her friends, after being hounded by her relatives all day.

They all sat down at the Bay Window and she couldn't have radiated more sunshine. Riley was absorbing the love she was receiving. She stood up.

"Okay, everyone I'm going to get on my birthday dress, tell me how I look." She was lighting up the room, running into her closet to get the outfit on.

Maya's eyes were glued to Lucas. What she said to Riley was true. The only sides of the triangle she really cared about was her and Riley's sides. She had given up on the triangle years ago.

She knew Lucas would never choose. He couldn't possibly want to hurt either of them, but she knew it was hurting them more than just choosing. She had wanted to tell Lucas all year that she was finished, that he and Riley could be together with her blessing. The time just never seemed right.

"You look-" Lucas gulped, "amazing!"

Maya was zapped out of her trance, looking up at Riley. Her best friend was dressed in a mid-thigh royal purple dress that hugged her lanky body. Maya cleared her throat, glaring at the three boys gawking at her. They all say straighter and tried to hide their flushing faces.

"Thanks Lucas," her eyes flicked to Maya and she continued, "now say something nice about Maya."

Lucas froze looking at her and began to say something.

"Riles, he doesn't have to. It's your day."

"No Maya, we have to keep it equal." For her best friend being 18, she was still childish in numerous ways.

"No Riley, if he wanted to say something nice to me, he would do it without being forced."

"But-" Maya started to feel the base of her neck boiling.

"He's tired of this Riley," she exclaimed, refusing to look at him, "and most of all I'm tired of this. I don't want to be in the triangle. If he's gonna make us hurt by not choosing, what exactly are we fighting for?" She spit out, her whole face heating up. Anxiety finally hit her system, and she turned towards her friends.

She could not believe she insulted not only Lucas, but Riley as well, and even on her birthday. She was speechless and ran out of the room as quickly are her little legs would have her.

"Maya..." She heard behind her, but she kept hurdling into the hallway or at least she would have made it there had there not been a blockage.

"Ouch." Her body collided with a brick wall of a person. She grabbed their arm, steadying herself.

She looked up and saw a dark headed God glowing down at her.

"Josh-" she caught her breath, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run you over."

She watched as his face light up and he got a good look at her.

"It's fine Maya," his face fell when he finally understood her motives.

"You don't look too good- I mean you always look good, like in the way you do your hair, and how you dress, and-" her face flushed as he rambled on finally catching himself. She couldn't help but notice his cheeks being tinted in pink. "Anyways, you seem upset, what about?"

"The triangle," she whispered. He laughed, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Didn't I tell you to get out of that crazy mess?" He smiled, making Maya feel gooey on the inside.

"You know I'm bad at taking advice," she replied, feeling childish for not taking his advice at the Ski Lodge all those years ago.

Maya watched as Josh rubbed the back of his neck, adverting his eyes from hers.

"I really should really go tell Riley happy birthday. What type of Uncle would I be if I didn't?" Maya nodded, rubbing her arm and chewing on the inside of her mouth.

"Yeah, well be sure to beat up the three boys in there while she's by herself," Maya laughed, only to see a blur run past them. "And I guess I talk a little too loudly." Mr. Matthews had dust trailing him at he stormed into the room.

"Actually, I'll probably only find bodies by the time I get to talk to Riley," he laughed, peaking his head in. "Don't leave though, I'll be right out. Maybe we could do something fun?" He asked. _Is Joshua Matthews asking me out on a date?_ Maya thought to herself. She may have nodded too quickly and too fiercely, but he didn't seem to notice.

* * *

Josh entered Riley's room to a bright red Riley and three shoes laying awkwardly on the floor. He started laughing at the explosion Cory had set off.

"Riley what did I tell you about having boys in your room when you are alone?" Cory asked, speaking with his hands.

"Dad, I'm 18. Nothing was happening." Josh watched his brother's eyes pop out his eye sockets and Josh shielded his face from the aftershock.

"Riley-" Cory started, but Riley interrupted him.

"UNCLE JOSH!" She screamed jumping into Josh's arms. "I'm so glad you could make it." He knew she was relieved that he had come in to stop the war. She hugged in tightly, he had trouble breathing.

"Riley, you are going to kill me." He croaked as she released him. "Happy Birthday Riley! I'm so proud of you!" She was all in smiles.

"Thanks Uncle Josh, are you staying the whole time?"

"No, sorry Riles, I've got a date." He smirked to himself.

"Really, who is she?" Riley's attention was perked and she looked around. "Is she here?"

"Riley, I'll tell you about her after my date okay?" She pouted, but nodded. "She's lucky, whoever she is!" _If only you knew_ he thought to himself.

* * *

A hand grabbed her elbow as she was sitting in the living room, coloring picture with Auggie. She looked up to see Josh and his perfect smile.

"Are you ready to get out of her?"

"Wait, you were serious?" She whispered, looking around the room to make sure no one could hear them.

"Of course I was serious, who wouldn't want to hang out with you?"

"My whole friend group." she mumbled, looking towards the ground.

His hand guided her chin up, so her eyes met his.

"Let's not think about them, let's talk about us?" The base of her neck began to heat up. Something so simple was making her feel so complex.

"Where is the old Josh I knew and-" She was going to say love, but she caught herself. She grabbed his hand and lead him out of the apartment. "Lets just go before anyone sees us.

* * *

Josh had taken the lead when they got out of the apartment. He hadn't dropped her hand and was staring down at her when they entered the elevator. How had he been so stupid and blind years ago. College was fun and there was plenty of girls, but every time he dated, the only person he could think about was Maya.

"Josh, where are we going?" Maya asked as he took her down the long driveway of his Frat house, miles from the Matthew residence.

"Shhh.. we are almost there. Close your eyes." He watched as confusion rushed over her face, but she willingly closed her eyes gripping a little tighter on Josh's hand.

"Okay, watch your step." He heard her gasp as he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up so she wouldn't trip over the step. He slowly set her down, a certain spark cursing through both of their bodies. "We are almost there," he whispered in her ear, watching goosebumps spread across her body.

He pulled his school ID and swiped in to his Frat house. He pulled her into his room. Everyone had just started winter vacation.

"Okay, now open your eyes." He watched as her eyes fluttered open, revealing her beautiful blue eyes. He watched as her eyes scanned the room, her jaw opening slightly.

"What is all of this," she ran her hands around all the canvas that were scattered across the room. He watched as she stopped in front of his favorite painting. It was of a window where the blotches of paint made out stars as white specks represented the snow. "This was when we were at the Ski Lodge, you remembered it perfectly." She spun around, her cheeks tinted pink. "I didn't know you painted?"

"There's probably a lot you don't know about me." he said pushing the loose strands out of her face. She leaned into his touch, shutting her eyes.

"I should have listened to you that night," she whispered, placing her hand on top of his. "You were right, that triangle was nothing but trouble."

"Hey, isn't that over now?" He smiled, grabbing her hand.

She mirrored him. His eyes could make anyone forget the world.

"What triangle?" She asked, stepping closer. "I should have told you that night how much I liked you."

"Liked?"

"Do you really think I ever stopped?" Maya whispered.

He let his hand run up her arm and stop at the base of her neck. He guided her lips to his and shut his eyes. She was light on his lips, almost if she was scared to kiss him. His other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She pulled back, looking up into his eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I never want to stop."


	15. Rucas: I Would Chase You

**Rucas; Rating K+, I do not own Girl Meets World. There will be another Rucas after this, then a Riarkle, and then a continuation of the Ski Lodge which will bring in multiple other ships.**

"Is that Riley Matthews?"

Riley spun around, her long brown hair water-falling around her. Her entire face light up when she met his bright green eyes.

"Lucas Friar, it's been a long time." She clinked her glass against his and drained her drink.

"Yeah, it's been five years since I've seen you last. High school didn't end exactly the way we wanted." He mumbled, shyly meeting her eyes. He was rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's in the past, lets live in the present," she gleamed setting down her glass and grabbing his hand. She pulled them all the way onto the dance floor with the rest of their classmates.

"So I take it you're not seeing anyone?" Lucas choked out as Riley threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close enough to hear his heartbeat.

"Yeah, I've had a couple here and theres, but no one seemed right. I'm kind of taking a break from guys right now."

"Really?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely." She kept looking at Lucas and thinking about how badly things ended right before high school ended.

 _"Riley, you need to actually make plans after high school. You can't just follow me to college and think that we are gonna get married and settle down."_

 _He knew his words hurt her, but he was tired of dealing with Rileytown. Plus the college he wanted to go was no where in the field of what Riley wanted to do. He was scared that he was going to ruin her life if he didn't set her straight._

 _"Lucas, how could you say that," she sniffled, trying so hard to keep tears from falling over._

 _"Riley, you need to be realistic here."_

 _"Why are you hurting me? This isn't like you!"_

 _"Have you even applied to Wabash yet?"_

 _"Well no, but I was going to do so this weekend. Don't you want to be at the same college?"_

 _"Riley, did you even look in Wabash? We can't be together."_

 _"Why not? It's just college."_

 _"Riley, you are too caught up in this world of yours, you didn't even realize that it is an all boys college." He groaned, running a hand over his face, "which means you can't go to my school."_

 _She stepped back, feeling confused. Realization rushed over her face. Had she really been that clueless._

 _"Fine, Lucas. Just leave. But when I'm super successful and super good-looking you are gonna wish you never pushed me away."_

 _"Riles, don't do this. It's not like this."_

 _"Apparently it is. I'm too much for you Lucas and I'm holding you back." She picked up her things and turned away from him. "And you know what, I waited and waited and waited for you to decide between Maya and I. I waited and waited and waited when you put your sports before me. I'm tired of waiting Lucas. So if school becomes for me, then so be it. Don't talk to me okay?"_

"I can't believe it's actually been five years since we've talked last."

"Yeah, what a night..." she looked away, her face flushing.

"I'm sorry!" They both shouted at the exact same time. "No, I'm sorry!" They said again.

Riley started laughing. "I think maybe we were just really stressed out that night. I mean that was the night we exchanged our 'I love yous'. Our feelings where really high. I think I just felt like my heart was breaking. The boy I loved told me I couldn't follow him and that he didn't want me to."

"Riley, that was all my fault. I was just nervous. That's exactly what my parents did and look how they ended up. My dad is in Texas and my mom is in New York. It broke them apart by never leaving each other. They never talked to each other again."

"But we aren't your parents." Riley said, laying her hand on his cheek.

"And we aren't your parents either."

"I know, I realized that at college. I can't keep pretending that my life has to look like theirs. I'm my own person now."

"And super successful and even better looking?" Lucas joked, sliding his hands down her body.

"Exactly!" She leaned up, inches away from his lips. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she knew she was moments of reaching his perfect lips.

"RILEY!" Was screamed behind her. An arm grabbed her and whirled her around.

"SMACKLE!" The two girls smashed them into a tight hug and were talking so quickly, a conversation couldn't be made out. After calming down, the two girls took deep breathes and made sensible talk.

"How are you?"

"I'm great,"Smackle smiled, holding up her left hand, revealing a giant diamond ring.

"He didnt?" Riley said in awe, starstruck at the beautiful jewel.

"He did, we are getting married in October."

Riley and Smackle started jumping up and down, squealing like crazed pigs.

"That has such a nice ring to it. Isadora Smackle Babineaux. I can't wait for the wedding."

Smackle finally acknowledged Lucas, pulling him into a hug. It took him by surprise, but he cherished the new Smackle.

"Woah there Lucas, you've got to stop hitting on my girl," a voice came behind them.

"ZAY!" The two bear-hugged. "Congratulations!" Zay couldn't contain his excitement, letting his enormous smile loose.

"It's gonna be a great wedding, Izzy has been spending countless hours planning it out," Zay said, pulling Smackle to his side. Riley's heart began to beat harder seeing the way Smackle was looking at Zay. She wanted something like that. Instantly her eyes flicked to Lucas.

"Well, we will leave you two lovebirds alone. Lucas, you want to get out of here?" Riley smiled, blushing in the process.

He didn't even respond. He took her hand and waved back at Smackle and Zay. They made their way out of the reunion complex into the cold, night time.

"Can you believe that Zay and Smackle are getting married?" She asked, looking up at Lucas.

"Oh I believe it. My money was on them. Farkle owes me twently bucks." They both started to laugh, Riley shaking her head.

"Where is Farkle by the way? I didn't see him there."

"Last I heard, he was in Belgium doing some research for Princeton."

"That's amazing, I know he's doing great."

They kept walking down the sidewalk, hands linked.

"If you could go back to that night, would you?" Riley asks, staring down at the pavement.

She waits for answer and when nothing comes from his lips, she looks up at him. He stops them right in front of the fountain, the moonlight reflecting off the water.

"No," he whispers, bringing his hand to her cheek, "I wouldn't go back because then I wouldn't be here with you and I wouldn't be able to do this."

He leaned down and kissed her pink lips. He tangled his hands in her hair, consuming his Riley. He pulls back, looking into her eyes.

"I never stopped loving Riley Matthews," she smiled, pulling him closer, reaching up and catching his lips again.

"If I were to leave, would you follow me Lucas?"

"I wouldn't follow you Riley Matthews, I would chase you!"


	16. Rucas: Wow, that was loud

**Rucas; Rating M(just suggestion), I do not own Girl Meets world. There will be a Riarkle, and then a continue led Ski Lodge which will start bringing in multiple ships**

Riley had gone full-out for Lucas's baseball game. She has her soda hat on and she was proudly waving her foam finger that had a bedazzled #1 on the front.

Smackle was sitting next to Riley, hiding her face from everyone around them.

"Riley you're embarrassing me!" Smackle said, turning to the people around them and apologizing.

"What Izzy, I just really love this game."

"And by love, you mean yell at the officials every time the call goes against us."

"Okay, but did you see that play-" she had been so caught up talking to Smackle, she didn't even see Lucas get up to bat. Her eyes trailed the perfect pitch which turned into the perfect hit. The ball was headed straight for the flag, twenty feet outside the fence.

Riley shot up, spilling popcorn all over the fans in front of her. She jumped up and down, dragging Smackle to her feet as well.

"LUCAS!" She screamed, waving her foam finger high the air, getting a wink from him as he rounded third base. She felt hot all over, fanning herself with the roster.

"That's my boyfriend." She tapped on the shoulders of people that surrounded her, letting them know how proud of him she was.

•••

Zay was the first to run to home plate to congratulate his friend on his first homerun of the season. Lucas was rounding third when all his other teammates gathered at home.

Everyone was patting his helmet, smacking his butt, and congratulating when he heard his wonderful girlfriend screaming his name.

"Wow, that was loud!" He said over to Zay.

"I bet you've heard louder," Zay mumbled to himself, a devious smile growing on his face.

Lucas's face grew red enough to match his uniform before shoving Zay into the dugout.

•••

When the game was over, Zay making the winning play at third, their two girlfriends met them outside the dugout.

Smackle waited patiently as Riley had no control over her excitement. Riley was holding a homemade sign saying "there's a kiss waiting for the boy who stole third like he stole my heart." Smackle gagged seeing how lovey dovey Riley was for her boyfriend.

"Riley, really? The sign?"

"I could have put virginity, but Lucas said I had to keep it G rated." Smackle choked, feeling her entire face flush. She ran her hand over her face, shaking her head.

"Why are friends, Matthews?"

"You know you love me," Riley smiled pulling Smackle into a hug. Just as they released, the boys appeared out of the dugout.

"Zay, what a play at third!" Smackle said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Zay was about to say something, but he caught a glimpse of Riley and Lucas. They were holding nothing back, especially in public. Zay awkwarding laughed and threw his hand to the back of Lucas's collar, pulling him off his girlfriend.

"As much as I'd love to watch you two make out, I think it's time for us all to get home."

Lucas shrugged, grabbing Riley's hand.

•••

"Lucas," Riley said, shutting the door behind them. "You killed it out of the field!"

He had pushed her up against the door, hands right on her waist. Her whole body flushed causing her hands to be shaky. She reached up, turning his baseball hat around.

He let his eyes wander from her lips to her eyes. Before he could signal her lips again, she was feverishly kissing his dust caked lips. He knew his eye paint was rubbing off on her skin, leaving black smudges on her face.

His hand run up her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps. He loved the way her body reacted to his touch. He craved every second they had together, wasting no time.

His hands found the end of her shorts, and let the pads of his fingers dig into her skin. He felt her knees buckle, wrapping his arms around her thighs and hoisting her up.

He pushed her harder against the door, making a loud creek. Riley pulled back.

"My dads gonna kill you," she mumbled in between kisses.

"I'm wearing cleats, I'd like to see him try to pull one off," Lucas chimed, finding the soft spot on Riley's neck. She let out a gasp as his teeth grazed her neck.

•••

Riley woke up, stretching. She looked at the bay window, where Lucas's hat was sitting. She smiled to herself. _He was right, he couldn't get the cleat off, but he sure did rip that hat from his scalp._

She got ready for school and took the subway. She sat next to a pretty girl and her mother. The mother was busy, knitting a blanket, humming to herself. The daughter couldn't have been a year or two older than Riley, patiently tapping her foot. She was the cowgirl from what Riley could take in.

Long blonde hair, freckles all over her face, a plaid shirt and matching shoes. She caught Riley's gaze and smiled politely.

"How ya doing?" She said in a thick accent.

"Oh I had the most wonderful night!" Riley gleamed, thinking of all the things that happened before her dad barged in. From the look on the girls face, Riley was an open book.

"A good night with your boyfriend?" The girl asked raising her eyebrow, full attention on Riley now.

"Oh yes, I must say, baseball definitely gave him some plays," Riley winked, giddy about Lucas.

"So what are you up to?"

"Oh my mama and I are meeting my cousin," she looked down at Riley's bookbag that had a tag revealing she went to Abigail Adams High School. "Hey, maybe your boyfriend knows my cousin. He plays baseball at Abigail."

"No way, what's his name?"

"Lucas Friar," the girl smiled. How had Riley been so blind? Of course they where from Texas. She gulped, looking up at the monitor. This was her stop.

"Nice meeting you," she spit out, refusing to meet her gaze.

She rushed all the way into school, her face as red as a firetruck.

"Riley?" Lucas caught her arm, stopping her. "What's wrong?"

She sheepishly smiled, scrunching her cheeks together.

"I may or may not have blabbed to complete southern strangers about our intimate life and come to find out that it was your cousin and aunt," Riley said, making a face.

"Oh God Riley," he laughed, wrapping his arm around her waste. "I can't wait for you to meet the family."

"I can only imagine the look on their faces," she smiles, feeling less embarrassed about the situation.

"You what they say, 'save a horse, ride a cowboy.'"

 **Next is a Riarkle request and then a continuation of the Ski Lodge which will start to pull multiple ships in. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Riarkle: Nice Boys

**Riarkle; Rating T (language); I do not own Girl Meets World or Bridget Jones' Diary (where I take two lines from)**

"Hey Farkle-" Riley called, grabbing his wrist before he left the bay window. Everyone else was long gone, but Riley just couldn't let him leave without getting what was on her mind off her chest.

"Yeah?" He said with a calm face, he sat back down at the window, glancing from her hand to her eyes.

She wanted to blurt it out, but his blue eyes made her nervous. They were searching her face, making the base of her neck feel hot.

"How did you know I was Jexica?" She knew Lucas and him had figured it out, but she was just curious of how. Was she really an open-book to everyone?

"I'm pretty good at reading people Riley, not that you've noticed." He said with a smile, shrugging slightly.

"How have you noticed that I haven't noticed?" She asked, a smile growing on her face.

"Oh Riley Matthews, there is a list of things I have noticed about you that you have never noticed."

A puzzled look slapped Riley in the face. She furrowed her eyebrows together and leaned back against the window.

"Like what?" She said too quickly, eyes staying locked on him.

"Just little things Riley, nothing that really matters." She knew he was trying to get out of it and she knew she should respect his decision not to talk. She just couldn't. Fear clouded her mind. What if they were bad things he noticed? What if he was suddenly turning against Riley?

"Matts? What's wrong-" Farkle started.

"Matts? Where'd that come from?" She asked, confusion running through her eyes.

He shook his head, pink clouds forming on his cheeks.

"It's what my dad calls Cory. Talking to my parents, I've gotten used to calling you that as well," Riley could tell Farkle was embarrassed by calling her that nickname, "I didn't mean to call you that. I won't do it again." He said in a low voice. She saw the slight movement in his cheek, knowing he was chewing the inside of it.

"No," Riley said, "I actually like that name. Riles is kind of Maya's thing. With Matts, it's like a- it's like-"

"Like Jexica, but real?" He finished, looking up at her.

"Yeah," she smiled. She was about to go on when her phone buzzed, Lucas was asking if she wanted to go to Topanga's and maybe get a smoothie. She closed the message, looking back up at Farkle.

"Is everything okay? You've just seemed off lately?" Farkle asked. She wish he hadn't. She started to hate that Farkle noticed so much about her.

"I've just had a lot of mixed feelings lately," she sighed, "and lately, they've been towards you?"

She heard him take a breath, and she could almost swear his heart had stopped beating. She didn't want to feel this way towards Farkle. All she knew is she wanted answers.

"What- what type of feelings?" He croaked out, letting his voice crack at the end. She could see a thin layer of sweat forming at his hairline.

"I don't know," she said bluntly, fiddling with her friendship ring, "the first day of school you said that maybe this world doesn't love us as much. Why wouldn't it?"

He shook his head, a faint bounce to his knee was growing. He wasn't saying anything, just letting the silence speak between them.

"You also said that maybe I'll be taught not to believe in people. Why did you say that?"

She watched as his eyes adverted from hers and that he remained wordless. Anger started to build up in her chest.

"Why did you leave Farkle? I thought we were friends! Then you wouldn't even look at me. I mean, it's not like I stopped putting faith in you-"

"You crinkle your eyes." He blurted out, looking up at Riley.

"I what?"

"When you are really happy about something, you smile without your teeth and the corner of your eyes crinkle. I noticed that in 3rd grade and you've been doing it every since."

She blinked at Farkle, searching his face.

"When things are going well in school, you look over at me to make sure I see it to, no matter where we sit. You raise one eyebrow and you glide your head back when Maya and Lucas have any type of interaction. It's so slight, no one notices it, well except me." His hands were shaking, but he kept talking. "You love physical affection, whether it is a hand on someone, sitting a little too close so your legs touch, or simply brushing your shoulders against someone, you love it. It makes you know that everyone is still there. And you try so hard to be liked, you don't even realize how much you are loved."

He sighed, raking his hand through his hair. He again chewed the corner of his mouth.

"I knew you were Jexica, because embarrassingly enough, I already knew your favorite movie and song." He laughed, breaking the unreadable air, "I don't know how you kept me around in seventh grade. I was a freak."

She smiled, blood rushing to her face.

"See right there," he pointed at her face, "that is the face you make. Toothless grin and crinkled eyes."

"You know when you're nervous Farkle, your knee bounces?" She said calmly, watching his knee come to a completely stop in that moment.

"Why would I be nervous?" He asked, looking around.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" She was trying to read his face, and then she noticed his knee starting to bounce.

"You're my friend Riley, you have always been my friend," he said meeting her eyes.

"And?" She insisted laying her hand on his knee.

"And I can't keep you off my mind." His face turned bright red and he was shaking his head.

"Oh," she croaked out, matching the color growing on his face.

"But it's not like that- I mean it is- but it's- it's-"

"Complicated?" She grabbed his hand, trying to comfort him.

"I'm telling you this because you are my friend and that's all I ever want to be with you."

"Why are you telling me this. We are friends and you're a really nice guy. I guess I don't understand?" Her heart was beating out of her chest. She was scared that he wanted the reassurance that she liked him too. And the problem was she did. She didn't realize how much she wanted to tell him until this moment. Before she could say anything, Farkle spoke up.

"You have no idea how much I don't want to like you." He huffed, raking his fingers through his hair. Defeat was written all over his face. "I'm with Smackle and I really want to like her. I'm not really sure what I should do?"

Riley didn't say anything, she just sat there. She wanted to reach over and take his hand. She wanted to comfort him and tell him everything was gonna be okay, but something had changed. This was all too much to take in. Her heart started to beat faster. She got up caught up in all of her thoughts she barely heard Farkle.

"Why do I prefer you?" He mumbled, putting his hands in his head.

"If I knew, I'd stop. " It hurt to say that. She didn't want to stop. If anything, she wanted to figure out what it was and intensify it.

They were sitting there when Cory busted through the room.

"A boy in your room? Alone! Get out!" He charged to Farkle, who scampered up and crawled out the window, loosing his shoe in the process.

"DAD!" Riley yelled, flailing her hands.

"You only do that to Lucas," she exclaimed.

"He's not the only threat anymore."

* * *

Riley got school, still feeling unsure of her feelings about last night. Farkle had come straight out and admitted the feelings he had for her and it crushed her that he was struggling so much with it. Now her dad saw him as a threat. Riley knew she was falling for Farkle and the worst part was she knew she couldn't love him. He was with Smackle and she was dragging Lucas around with the triangle.

"Riles, come out of Rileytown," a hand waved in front of her face. "Seriously, what the hell? You've been staring at your locker for five minutes straight."

Riley looked over at Maya, who was patting down Riley's wild hair. Maya squinted her eyes, tapping a finger on her lips.

"Bay window!" Maya shouted, watching Riley's eyes going big.

"Maya," Riley hissed trying to keep Maya's voice down.

"BAY WINDOW!" Maya shouted jumping up and down.

"Bay window? What happened?" Lucas asked, approaching the girls with Zay. "Yeah, are we invited too?" Zay laughed, patting Lucas's back.

"No! No one is invited. We don't even need to go to the bay window about anything!" Riley responded. She frowned at her friends.

"Something's going on Riley, we can all see it in your face," Zay said shrugging his shoulders. Riley shook her head, letting her upset face consumer her.

"This is just my face, nothing's wrong!"

"What's wrong?" Smackle piped in, walking hand-in-hand with Farkle over to the group. She gulped when her eyes met Farkle's. He stayed absolutely quiet and kept the gaze.

"Riley is keeping something from us," Maya filled in Smackle, throwing her arm around her.

"We don't lie to each other Riley, remember?" Farkle added, his face as hard as stone. She clenched her teeth. Farkle wasn't suppose to be like this, especially after everything that happened last night.

No one noticed that intense look they were giving each other. Riley looked towards Maya and shook her head.

"You guys have to trust me, nothing's wrong with me," she looked right at Farkle when she finished the sentence, and pushed through her friends as the class bell began to ring.

* * *

Farkle was sitting in English, his seat was right next to Riley's. Today he realized how close their seats were positioned next to each other. Zay sat on the other side of Riley, questions visibly running through his brain. A shiver shot up Farkle's spine. It was a matter of time before Zay figured out what was wrong with Riley. The tension between Farkle and Riley could have been cut with a knife.

"Okay, class today we are still looking further into writing styles and why authors do certain things to create conflict."

Farkle looked on the teachers desk, three books stacked with their bindings facing the crowd.

"Ah, Farkle, I see you've already noticed today's lesson," Mr. Higgins said picking up the three books. "Everyone take out a piece of paper and write was all these books have in common."

Mr. Higgins held up the three books: The Hunger Games, Twelfth Night, and Pride and Prejudice. Farkle knew the answer right away. Love triangles.

"Has anyone figured it out yet?" Mr. Higgins looks at all the pencils on the desks.

"I think Riley knows," Zay says, a comical look on his face. Her cheeks turn a bright pink and she smiles shyly.

"Love triangles, they each have a boy or girl trying to decide between two different people."

"And Miss Matthews, how would you describe the two different people. How are they different?"

"They are extremes, usually in modern love triangles you have the nice boy and bad boy."

"Exactly right Miss Matthews, and who usually wins?"

"Well most of the time it's the nice boy. Sure girls love a bad boy, but that gets old." The teacher rose his eyebrow, shaking his head up and down.

Somewhere from the back of the room, a whisper fills the room.

"She would know from experience." Farkle immediately turned around trying to place the person. Riley just looked down at her desk. Farkle knew the comment was hurting Riley. She took everything so personal and he knew Riley didn't want to be in the triangle either.

"Okay class, enough with that." Farkle relaxed his fists. He hadn't realized how tightly he had clenched them into fists. Farkle looked over to Riley. Just past her was Zay looking straight at him.

"Huh," he said, looking at Riley and then back at Farkle. Farkle knew his face was flushing. He shook his head no to Zay. A devious smile grew upon his face. He mouthed the two words that confirmed that Zay knew exactly what was going on. Bay Window.

* * *

Farkle caught Riley's arm at they exited English class.

"Matts, can't we talk about this?"

"Talk about what Farkle? You like me and you like Smackle. The only difference is you are with Smackle. What more do we need to talk about?" Something had changed in Riley's voice. Farkle couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was she jealous?

He searched her face, not finding exactly what he wanted.

"You're not telling me something." All emotion had vanished from her face. If anything, Riley looked exhausted.

"I want you to be happy with Smackle. You need to let me go."

"What does this have to do with what you're not telling me?"

All the students in the hallways had made their way to class. Farkle and Riley were the only two still wandering around in them.

"It has everything to do with what I'm not telling you," she huffed, stopping them in the hallway. "You really haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"That I like you. Goodness was it really that hard to figure out?" His body felt hot. He was close to passing out hearing those words come Riley Matthews.

He paced around the hallway, staring up at the ceiling. This couldn't be happening. "No, no, no."

"Farkle, what?"

"Matts, I'm with Smackle."

"And that's exactly why I didn't want to tell you!" She said back, just as harsh as him.

He closed his eyes, laying his hands on Riley's shoulders.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, opening his eyes.

"And I don't want you hurting either," her hand crept up to his cheek. "We've got to let each other go." There was pain in Riley's eyes as she let those words fall from her mouth.

"I don't want to," he mumbled.

"Me either, but we need to."

* * *

She locked her bay window that night and slept on the couch to keep her friends from seeing her. She had too much to think about. That thinking turned seconds into hours and hour into days. It had been three weeks since Riley spoke directly to Farkle. She knew it was unfair to the both of them, but she knew she had to get rid of these feelings.

Though they didn't talk, they often made eye contact in the halls. His eyes didn't carry the same blue she had grown to love. They turned into broken marbles trying to mend back together.

After week one, everyone figured out what was going on without even having to ask. Farkle stopped coming to Topanga's after school to do homework with everyone. Smackle had announced that they had broken up on "mutual" terms. As much as she wanted to believe that they were, she knew she was the reason they broke up and it pained her to see what a mess Smackle had become.

To say the least, Riley really hated herself in this moment. She didn't reach out to Farkle after the breakup. Just one simple text. It read: I finally understand why you love science. Science doesn't hurt, science doesn't feel.

She hadn't received a text until the fifth week of not talking. She was confused at first, but eventually remembered what she had texted him. It read: Science can't explain people.

She heard a knock on her window and saw the face behind the text. She walked over, unlocking the window and pushing it up.

"You're right, science can't explain people. Life would be too easy if it did."

She waved him in, talking her seat on the floor, crossing her legs. She looked over to him. He was staring all the floor, clenching his hands.

"What's wrong Farkle?" She asked, laying her hand on top of his. His eyes flicked to her and he attempted to smile.

"I broke up with Smackle," Riley let out a small, quiet laugh.

"Yeah, Smackle told us at Topanga's a month ago."

"I thought I would feel better. She didn't deserve to be in a relationship when her feelings had become one-sided. I couldn't just keep stringing her along when I knew you were who I wanted to be with." He sighed. Riley gave him time to keep talking and letting whatever was on his mind out. "And I'm still not sure what I am to you."

"What do you mean?"

"This triangle. Lucas is Mr. Perfect. Lucas the Good. That would make me-"

"That would make you the bad boy and they never end up with the girl." She shook her head, "How could you possibly believe that you are the bad boy?"

"No, I don't think I am. I just think that's how you see me."

Riley couldn't listen to this any longer. She reached for his face and smashed her lips to his. A second hadn't gone by before Riley was in his lap, running her fingers through his hair. He was a lot rougher than she ever imagined when kissing Farkle. She expected it to be soft and sweet, but it was rough and wild. She pulled back, looking up to him.

"Nice boys don't kiss like that," she whispered, creating constellations with the freckles on his cheeks.

"Oh yes they fucking do."

 **Next is Part two of the Ski Lodge. It will be bringing in more ships. Thanks!**


	18. Riarkle: Love Hurts and Hurts

**Riarkle; Rating K, I do not own Girl Meets World. I was suppose to upload Ski Lodge Part 2 but I got stuck at one part. It will be uploaded whenever I finish. Also a Smarkle one-shot will becoming soon!**

* * *

Riley was sitting in the school library with Farkle, who hadn't looked up from his computer the entire study hall hour. He looked paler than usual and a little tense. She'd asked him many times if he was feeling well and he would just nod his head, pretty much shaking her off. Riley assumed it was his distance from Smackle. After freshman year, she was moved to junior classes for her sophomore classes. She was brilliant and Riley knew that hurt Farkle. His girlfriend turned out to be smarter than him in every way and that resulted her missing the entire sophomore year with her boyfriend.

Riley has tried everything to cheer up Farkle. Telling jokes, showing funny cat videos, and even taking scripts from his favorite plays and reading a couple of the lines in an accent, but nothing was bringing him out of this rift.

She, again, focused her attention on Farkle. Not only was he looking at his computer, he was staring at it. He was in some type of trance, his eyes completely hazed over and thoughtless. She nudged his foot with her's under the table, bringing him back to reality. His eyes finally met hers. He tried to give her a small smile, but it failed with flying colors.

"A penny for your thoughts." Riley was concerned for her friend. She had never seen him like this in all the years they were friends. He never left her side during freshman year, always helping her through any situation she was going through. He was the one who showed up the night of Lucas's decision. It wasn't her and that was clear. Farkle was the first to run over and wipe away her tears. She had asked him why and he replied that if he was in the position, he'd hope she'd be the one there for him. Riley knew now he was in this position and that she had to be there for him.

"What do you do when you finally come to terms that you will never be good enough?" His gaze didn't meet hers. She had never heard such a crack in a voice. She froze, only the buzzing of their laptops filled the air. She didn't know when her eyes filled with tears or when her heart had hurt this much, but it was almost like she was feeling exactly what he was. She reached across the table and shut his laptop. She licked her lips, rocking her head towards the door, signalling that they needed to leave. He nodded and gathered his things, following her out of the library.

She dragged them to the window outside of Matthew's room and they both sat in it. She hadn't looked at him since those awful words came out of his mouth. She did, though, place her hand on his thigh and rest her head on his shoulder. There was only five more minutes left in the school day before she would bring him into the bay window to talk. It was something Farkle and Riley had started doing. They first started going over to each other's houses to study, but the study just turned into talking, the real kind. They would vent to each other, basically starting a new slate for each of them each week. It was only Tuesday. These "talking" days usually only occurred on Friday's or Saturday's, but Riley knew her friend needed her.

"Whatever you're going through, we'll get through it together."

* * *

Riley had sat there when the bell rung. She watched Farkle turn back and look at her as he put the books in his locker. Riley was giving him space because Smackle always said goodbye to Farkle after school. Farkle shut his locker and waved for Riley to follow. The light bulb finally went off in Riley's head. This was about Smackle and that meant a day of heartache.

Riley caught up to Farkle. She would have never believed that Farkle would end up the tallest in the group. His long legs took him far fast. She readjusted her book-bag on her back as she met his stride. She looked up and saw him smiling down at her. She brushed it off, smiling to herself. She looked ahead of them, trying to stop what was bubbling in her stomach. She stopped suddenly, slapping her hand on Farkle's chest. She immediately grabbing each shoulder, spinning him around.

"Riles, what-" There she was, her hand lazily on his arm, her lashes batting at the boy. Smackle was doing her best trying to flirt with boy, this boy who wasn't Farkle. She was angry, she was mad, but she knew she had to protect Farkle from seeing this.

"Shh- Nothing, just a- just a-" He tried to turn around, his smile trying to follow Riley's gaze. She quickly covered his eyes, thinking of anything to do.

"Guess who it is?" Riley forced a giggle out of her lips, trying to keep this good mood Farkle.

"Riley, don't you think I'm a little old to be playing-" _games_. He had slipped her hands off his face. His face dropped like that ball on New Year's Eve. She knew he had finally found the end of the dark, horrible rainbow. Its big pot of broken dreams sitting in Smackle's unstoppable smile.

Riley watched as his jaw locked back and his eyes fell to the pavement.

"I think we should get going," he mumbled, reaching for Riley's hand and pulling them farther down the sidewalk.

* * *

They remained silent the entire ride on the subway. Riley couldn't help but stare at their hands woven together. He kept his grip firm and tight as if it was reminding him of what he just lost with Smackle. When the subway came to a halt at Riley's station, Farkle wasted no time pulling them both up and heading towards her apartment. Riley opened up the door and saw her lovely mother sitting at the kitchen table. A newspaper hid her face and captured her attention.

"Hi Riley," Topanga asks without looking away from the headline. The newspaper still shielded her face when she continued. "Hi Farkle dear, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine Mrs. Matthews. Thanks for asking," Topanga put down her newspaper and looked towards Riley with an eyebrow raised. Riley slightly nodded, pulling Farkle up the stairs into her room. She shrugged off her bag and found her seat on the bay window. She patted the seat next to her for Farkle to follow. He followed suit and plopped down, his hands on his knees.

"So you and-" Riley's voice shook seeing the uneasiness in Farkle's eyes, "You and her are over."

"You can say her name. Her name is Smackle. And yeah, we're over." His tone hung in the air, filling the cracks in her room with pain.

"How? Why? When?" He popped his knuckles, emotion seeping from his pores. If Riley didn't know what was going on, she'd predict that he was extremely sick.

"You know how when you got that D freshman year, we talked about raising our levels?" Riley nodded, remembering that night all too well.

"I chose Smackle because I wanted to raise my level, but what type of relationship is set on intellect? What type of romance comes from the eagerness to learn?" He paused, mistrust bleeding into Riley's eyes. "Why didn't anyone tell me this relationship wouldn't work out?"

"Farkle, your relationship was built from compassion and understanding, none of what you believe, okay?" Farkle ignored her, going on about Smackle.

"I guess she wanted to raise her level too. Jackson is number one in his grade and the president of numerous clubs. I've met him many times. He's charming and intelligent and better than me in. every. way." His voice broke, shattering into a million pieces. "You can change your grade with enough study time, you can improve in a sport with enough practice, but you can never make yourself enough for someone else."

"Farkle, you are enough, you've _always_ been enough. So what Smackle doesn't think that. That's the thing about opinion, it differs. Like the sky. Some see the stars, the planets, and never ending possibility to discover, while others simple see darkness. Don't you see that?"

"All I've been seeing lately is darkness," he said under his breath, dragging his bottom lip in between in teeth. His mind was distant as if it were with someone else. He suddenly looked up at Riley, tears welling up in eyes. "She was so suppose to be the one. She was suppose to validate that science could explain love and people."

"For one second do you think you could not be a scientist?" She said with sincerity, letting out a dry laugh. He licked his lips, nodding. "Love isn't a math equation or an experiment. It's unpredictable, it's unexpected, it's confusing. One day you wake up and you feel like you can't breath until that person is by your side. You feel like you entire chest is on fire touching that person. You can't make any sense of words until it's that person calling your name. You realize you haven't been living until you find that person that makes you feel alive. And Farkle, love hurts and it hurts again and again with no desire to stop. It can make a person lose themselves. It's-" She finally stopped to breathe, realizing how quickly she became breathless. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. With every word she said, memories of Farkle were a slideshow in her brain.

"You sound like you've had your fair share of heartache then," Farkle whispered, giving her an empathetic nod.

"Are you going to be okay?" She said in all seriousness.

"It's just a break-up, not a heart surgery." She facial expression didn't waver. She knew he was trying to lighten the mood and avoid in the inevitable, but replays of her "break-up" with Lucas rewinded in her head.

She had spent the first night crying and hating Lucas for choosing Maya. She then spent the second night crying and hating Maya for catching his eye. And lastly, on the third night, she sat there crying on Farkle's shoulder, hating herself. That third night was when she realized how ridiculous she was being. She would love her friend no matter what and this intense pain wouldn't stop her for feeling happy for her friends. She, though, did struggle with understanding love. She poured her heart and soul into Lucas only to be let down. She remembered that not all days were bad. She actually had really good days, but that didn't stop the bad days from surfacing and making her feel- well insecure. She had days where her pain seemed unbearable, that she felt unlovable. Those were her worst days. On minor days, she would call Farkle and talk about her mind, but on those days- the heart-shredding awful days were the walls were closing in was when she kept to herself, disappearing from everyone. Looking back, she knew she should have let Farkle- heck anyone in, but she didn't. Those were the days she knew she'd have to be there for Farkle. She knew those days were coming for him.

"Just promise me that when you feel-" words were running together in her mind and her brain has turned to alphabet soup, but she tried everything to suppress those dark, monster like feelings, "when you feel like a nothing, you come to me and let me in. You don't deserve to suffer."

"Riley, I don't think it will come to that-"

"Farkle it will. You think you have met all your demons, but you haven't. And they are gonna come when you're vulnerable- when you're gasping to breathe- to feel alive. Know that I am here. I will _always_ be here!"

There was a long pause. His face gave nothing away except for one teardrop that stained his freckled cheek. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, chewing on his cheek.

"Thank you," he croaked out, barely audible.

* * *

Riley heard the ringtone blaring in her room. She shot up from her bed, her hand scrapping the nightstand searching for her phone. She didn't even look at the caller ID. She didn't have to, she knew the demons had arrived.

"Farkle, I'm here- I'm here. What's going on?" She said through the phone, her mind going in a million different ways.

"I feel- empty," his voice was raw as if he'd been yelling. "How did you make it stop?"

She heard a whimper leave his mouth. She bit her hand, keeping herself from audibly crying into the phone. She knew she had to be strong for Farkle. She had to be his support system.

"You don't." She heard him gruff, something shattering in the background, "Farkle?!"

"What do you mean it can't stop!" His voice was a mixture of crying and yelling, sounding the way some would if they screamed underwater. In a quieter voice, he whispered "It hurts so much."

"Hey, I'm coming over," she pulled on a sweater and slid on some shoes, "just keep talking to me, okay?"

"Riley, I'm not gonna hurt myself. She already did." His sentence hung in the buzz of electricity.

"Farkle, I am not naive to think you would go to the extent of hurting yourself, but this is no instant where you should feel alone. Your mind can be your worst enemy when it doesn't know what reality it is."

"I know," his breathing had calmed, she could hear him sniffling on the line, "I just feel- I feel nothing."

She had stopped replying when she jumped on the subway. She could still hear his short breathe blaring into the phone. When she finally arrived, the front door was already unlocked. She saw the light from his room bleeding into the hallway. She creaked the door open to Farkle laying on the ground, staring straight up at the galaxy with his phone on his chest.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey Riles." He patted the carpet next to him, shutting his phone off. She followed suit, laying down next to him, staring at him.

"When did you finally get over Lucas?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"Did you love Smackle?" She replied.

"I'm not sure even what love is," his eyes didn't waver from the ceiling, "what does that have to do with Lucas?

"I didn't get over Lucas until I understood love." She perched herself up, sitting cross-legged looking down at Farkle. "I didn't know what love was until I couldn't have it with someone. I didn't know I loved Lucas until he made it clear that he didn't want me." His eyes were still distant, unreadable.

"How do you know what light is?" She asked, watching his confused eyes meet hers.

"What do you mean?"

"If I were a kindergartner, how would you show me light?" She was watching for any shift in his eyes or face. Anything to set off the ticking bomb.

"I guess I would fill the room with darkness, then light a candle."

"Can't you see love is the same thing? Don't you finally understand?" He nodded, looking more empty than when she first walked in.

"Had I known love would hurt this much, I would have never asked you to help me understand."

"You don't mean that," Riley said sharply.

"Riley, can't you see how much this is killing me? I can't explain how I feel. I can't look up an answer and understand in a second. I-" he paused look into her eyes, "I wish sometimes I was a robot because at least I wouldn't feel."

* * *

Sophomore year was over. She had finished her last final at 3:00 early that afternoon. She was looking through the box that contained the remnants of her locker. She lagged on the picture of Farkle and her from the spring formal. They had gone together because they made a deal that if either one didn't find a date, they'd go together. It was clear neither one was looking for a different date in the first place. That night was the first sign that Farkle had finally moved on. A month after the split and he was already feeling better. She ran her thumb over the picture, not believing two months had gone by since.

She turned around quickly with three knocks on her window. She felt her face heat up when Farkle climbed in, an unreadable look on his face.

"Hey?" She looked down at her watch. It was nearly ten o'clock at night. He had assumed he'd be with his parents at the end of the school year party where students and parents were invited to attend. Her parents had asked her to come, but she simply declined saying is was better for her to stay in. She didn't expect anyone to be in house with her while her family was away.

"Hey!"

"Why aren't you at the party?" Riley asked, sliding the photo of them back into the box.

"Couldn't I ask you the exact same question?" His cocky smile was a new turn in the book of Farkle emotions. She couldn't deny how intriguing it looked on him.

"Come to party with Riley when you could be living it up at a monitored school get together. Nice choice Minkus!" His smile matched hers as she added an extra kick in her voice.

"I'm wherever you are. I mean you've got to stay close to your life-source." He tried to play it off as if he hadn't just implied that Riley was his reason for living, but it horribly failed.

She looked down into her hands. She squeezed her eyes shut, huffing before looking back at him.

"We're gonna get hurt." This puzzle was complete. No questions asked about what was on their minds.

"Don't you want to feel alive?" Farkle said, pacing over to her. He sat down, pulling her hands into his lap. His hands were burning her fingers, his breathe filling her lungs with every breath she took. She couldn't deny how much she wanted to open up and be with Farkle. To show him everything she had been holding in since eighth grade.

"Farkle-" She knew the longer she looked at his lips, the quicker he would catch on. He pressed his lips against hers, setting off fireworks between them. Their hearts beating in sync as their mouths danced across each other. His hands cupped her face, grazing his hand along her cheek. In that moment, kissing Farkle, she didn't feel broken or empty or hurt. She felt everything and anything all at once. Her body was soaking in every emotion known to man as her lips connected to Farkle's. In all the years she had lived, in that moment she felt truly and utterly alive. And the kiss was beautiful and messy and desperate, but the longer they touched, the more real- the more perfect everything felt.

"You were wrong," he states lazily in between kisses.

"I was wrong?" She said matter-of-factly.

"This love could never hurt."


	19. Smarkle: I Can

Smarkle; Rating T; I do not own Girl Meets World. Next is Joshaya. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviews! All your kinds words mean a lot!

* * *

The Clique Six spent the first half of the school year studying at Topanga's after school like always, but the space started to become too cramped and too small. They obviously resorted to Riley's room to have a bigger place to study. After several more days, Maya requested to hold it at her house. Though her room wasn't large, no one complained. Everyone just liked being with each other together. But like a very known Maya, she wanted more space to study, to do homework, to mess around. That was the day Farkle started to feel sick. Maya had jumped on him, demanding that the next week would be at his house.

It's not that he was nervous, Lucas, Riley, and Maya had all been in his room before. It's just that he hadn't reached that level with Smackle yet. The first thing he did when Maya let out her demand, was look at Smackle. This was not comforting to her. He knew the exact same conversation was replaying through her head.

 _"I've got something really amazing to show you." They had just finished watching the Martian in his living room. Farkle had never been one to show anyone his room, but he was more than willing to welcome Smackle in. His hand tugged, but she stayed firm, two steps from his door._

 _"I can tell you are excited beloved, but don't you want to talk about this first?" Farkle looked around the hallway, a little confused by what Smackle was implying. He knew the base of his neck was boiling, starting to flush a deep red._

 _"Smackle-" She interupted him, rolling her eyes and punching his shoulder._

 _"I mean showing your girlfriend your bedroom is a big deal. Don't you think so?" She paused, feeling nervous in this instant. "A bedroom says a lot about a person and it makes a relationship, well more intimate." Her face reddened as she said it._

 _"Hey," his hand resting on his cheek, "this isn't suppose to be embarrassing. If you're not okay with this, then I'm not okay with this? Ice cream?"_

 _Her face softened and she took his hand, pulling them back into the living room._

 _"I'd like ice cream very much."_

His eyes stayed locked on hers. She nodded, signalling that it would be okay.

"I guess," Farkle shrugged, being tackled by Maya's excitement.

"Maya, stop flirting with my boyfriend," Smackle said getting an amused look from Maya who looked at Farkle replying "Yeah okay."

* * *

The next day at school, Farkle caught Isadora's elbow as she was making her way to Biology.

"Hey, are you sure about this? I can tell them all no if you're not comfortable with it." Her face light up, wondering how in the world she gt such a thoughtful and caring boyfriend like Farkle.

"Farkle dear, it's okay. I'm nervous about just us being there. like alone. I'm sure it'll be fine with your friends there too."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Farkle kissed her forehead and walked into Art class with Zay and Lucas who were debating who the best baseball player of all time was. When Farkle plopped down, both the boys looked up, eager to talk to Farkle.

"What?" He asked at his two best friends.

"There was some strange tension last night between you and Smackle. We all felt it," Zay replied, squeezing the bottle of pink paint.

"Yeah, when Maya brought up your room, it was like you've seen a ghost. Spill it Minkus." Lucas demanded, pointing the paintbrush at him.

"You promise to not laugh?" Farkle said, amusing himself with Smackle's odd rules.

"Of course not, but we know you're gonna tell us anyways," Zay says.

"Apparently to Smackle, showing your girlfriend your room means you've moved to a more intimate relationship with them." His two friends busted in laughter, banging their hands on the desk in front of them.

"Babineaux, Friar, Minkus, get to work!" Their art teacher shouted, rolling his eyes at the three least artistic people in the school.

"She really said that?" Lucas asked, trying to keep his laughter contained.

"I kid you not. It took everything in me not to laugh in her face. Thank God I realized she was serious. Like what did she expect us to do? All I wanted to do was show her my room, not-" he stopped looking up at his wide-eyed friends, "you get the point. Plus I mean we haven't even kissed yet, so I don't know what was running through her mind."

He looked at his two friends, who both had their mouths slightly ajar, heads propped forward.

"What now?" Farkle exasperated, shaking his head.

"You haven't kissed Smackle yet? You two have been together for like a year."

"You guys don't know her like I do. These things take time." he replied, starting to feel anxious that their first kiss will never come.

" I mean, Riley and I weren't even dating and she laid one on me," Lucas added, wiping fake sweat off his forehead.

"Laugh all you want, but at least I have a girlfriend," he retorted comically.

"That's cold Minkus, that's just cold." Zay placed a hand over his heart, closing his eyes.

"Why do I keep you two around," Farkle mumbled to himself, painting the stars.

* * *

Farkle had lead everyone to his apartment building. Maya was bouncing off the wall. Farkle assumed because she was excited to ride the train again or play dress-up. Either way she seemed to ready, while his girlfriend did not. Smackle's hand gripping his so hard, he was afraid he'd lose circulation. He didn't have to look at her to know she was nervous or flustered or uneasy. Every possible reason ran through his mind. What made her this way about a bedroom? Or was it because she wasn't ready for the next step in this relationship.

And then he started to worry. What if Smackle was trying to break-off with Farkle? What if this was her way of hinting at their fall?

He didn't have to time to overthink the problem, because they arrived at his front door. He let everyone in. He'd like to say he was the one to let everyone into his bedroom too, but Maya made a dead sprint the second the front door opened. Riley wasted no time falling into the comfy seat in front of the TV. Farkle watched Riley's face fall as he took the controller out of her hands.

"Zombies aren't dying during our study time Riley." She pouted and joined Zay on the ground, pulling out her homework.

Farkle tried to move them more into the room, but Smackle's feet stayed in between the floor. He looked back, searching her face.

"You okay?" He watched her gulp and step one foot into the room.

"Yeah, I think I will be."

* * *

Lucas was the last to pack up and head out besides Smackle and Farkle. He'd lagged, getting extra help from Isadora on Biology.

"Thanks for the help Smack, see you tomorrow," he said gathering his things.

"Now what did I tell you about flirting with me in front of Farkle," her eyebrow was raised, arms folded in front of her chest.

"Yeah okay," he said, patting Farkle's shoulder as if he were wishing him luck. "See you tomorrow Minkus."

When Lucas had finally disappeared from sight, Smackle turned towards Farkle.

"Your room is really nice. It's exactly like I pictured it," she said, reaching for his hand, "I think I'm ready to see what you wanted to show me."

He smiled, pulling her up from the chair and pulling her to the ground. He proceeded to pat the spot next to him, watching her follow. He laid down on the ground, turning his head towards Smackle, who slowly let her back touch the soft carpet. He watched as her eyes lit up as she gazed upon the planetarium.

"This is incredible."

"Yeah, it is." He wasn't even looking at the ceiling. The only thing that mattered right now was her.

"I couldn't imagine seeing something this beautiful everyday."

"I can." The words fell out of his mouth before his brain could register what was happening. Her eyes finally fell over to his.

"You weren't talking about the ceiling were you?"

"No," he whispered. He sat up, reaching out his hand for her. She grabbed his quickly, sitting up with him.

He leaned closer to her, tangling his hand in her hair, mesmerized by her.

"Is this okay?" He whispered, his thumb resting on her cheek. He felt her melt under his touch. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her lips. So pink and perfect. They looked soft. Oh God, how much he wanted to know if they were soft. He was so focused on wanting to kiss her, he barely heard the most perfect words fall from her most perfect lips.

"Get to it, babe," she whispered in a very Smackle like manner. The smile she gave was bigger than any one he had ever seen. He leaned in further, finally connecting with Isadora's lips. They were soft and intoxicating. The second they touched, Farkle knew he never wanted to stop. His hand settled at the base of her neck, while the other wandered to the small of her back, pulling her closer. Her body jumped, like every time Farkle's hand would graze her waist. She, of course, was the first to pull back. The kiss was simple and small, but meant more than every world combined.

"You, Isadora Smackle, are more beautiful than every galaxy in the universe."

"And you, Farkle Minkus, are more precious than any jewel in the world."

* * *

 **Smarkle is without a doubt the most precious couple on the entire show. Hope you all enjoyed it. Up next: Joshaya**


	20. Joshaya: Wanted

**Joshaya; Rating T; I do not own Girl Meets World. After this will hopefully be SL P2 and a Riarkle/Lucaya. I am also working on a Markle one-shot. Also, as I keep writing more and more Joshaya the more I want them to be together. Who says you can't switch sides? #TeamJoshaya**

* * *

"Maya?!" Josh spoke into his cellphone. Static came out the end. He looked down at his watch. 1:26 blinked back at him. She always reached out to him by text, never by a phone call.

"Maya, are you there?" Concern clouded his voice as he waiting another ten seconds without another answer. He was about to shut off his phone to look for her when he heard a faint noise.

"Josh? It's me, I need you to come get me." Something was off in her voice, it was almost like she was speaking in a dream.

"Of course, where are you?"

She gave him the address and before she could finish, he was already in his car, headed towards her. He was winding through the streets close to NYU when he pulled down 9th Street to see her sitting on the street bench. He pulled into a spot, wasting no time jumping out of the car.

"Hey," he sat down next to her. She looked up, guilt glossing over her eyes.

"Can you please take me home?"

He grabbed her hand, leading her to his car. He opened up the passenger side door and helped her in. He shouldn't help notice how much she was shaking. He walked around to the other side of the car, jumping into the drivers seat. He turned around, fishing a sweatshirt from the back. He handed it to her and without a second thought, she pulled into over her head, keeping her wild hair caught up in the hoodie. He leaned forward, untangling her hair from the hoodie.

His hands lagged on each side of her face before sitting back forward in the drivers seat. He turned on the car, looking back at her with her tinted cheeks before pulling out.

"You want to tell me why you were sitting on 9th Street at 1:30 a.m.?" She was flapping the extra sleeve fabric with her hands. When he finally spoke, she froze, letting the sleeves puddle in her lap.

"Alan and I were on a date. He took me to one of the Friday parties thinking we'd have fun. He ditched me for some red head with an accent the second we got in." With every word she spoke, the tighter his jaw became clenched. He knew Alan, he lived in the dorm across the isle from him. He was mad Maya hadn't said something before. He knew Alan well enough to have predicted the outcome.

"So what? You started walking home this late at night. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?" He didn't want to come off as angry, but that's all he felt about this entire situation. Cory had asked Josh to look after Maya here at college. Josh didn't have to be asked in order to do so. He had been planning on it the second he heard Maya was enrolled.

"I'm a tough girl, Josh. I was fine," she retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

"And if you weren't. You have no idea what it would have done to the people who-" he was able to stop himself before he said to much. He looked over to Maya, whose face had reddened and softened.

"That's why I called you," she whispered, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

They had pulled up to Maya's dorm, a two-minute walk from Josh's. He took the key out of the ignition and unbuckled his seat belt.

"You don't have to walk me in Josh. That's not necessary." He couldn't help but see how tense she was around him. It was almost like she was still too surprised to see him here in front of her.

"Oh, I'm walking you in." He opened his car door and jumped out, walking with hands in his pockets over to Maya. She shyly nodded, fumbling with her school ID. She swiped the card and the door unlocked. She waved him to follow her as they entered the common room.

Maya had pulled him down her hallway, opening up her room. He watched as she peeked her head in and nodded in the room. He followed, shutting the door behind him.

"Where's your roommate?"

"Jenny likes to party all night long. I probably won't see her until Sunday night." Maya had grabbed a make-up wipe from her vanity and was wiping black smudges from her face. When she finished, she sat on her bed and patted the seat next to her. To her surprise, and much of his surprise too, he sat down next to her.

"Why do you keep getting caught up with all these guys Maya?" She shrugged, looking down at her hands. Josh knew she was raking her mind for a real answer, but nothing left her lips.

They sat there in silence for a couple moments, just taking in each other's presence. Josh couldn't deny that he had feelings for the beautiful blonde that sat next to him. He knew that a very long time ago.

"Thanks for getting me. I know that you didn't have to, but you did anyways. Thanks," she mumbled softly, her eyes still on everything but him.

 _I know I didn't have to, but I needed to. I care for you Maya_ "You're welcome," he decided to say, refusing to remove his eyes from her. She finally looked up, realization that he was looking intensely at her washed over her face. He loved the way the red and pink tints swirled on her cheeks like Van Gogh paintings. God, how much she looked like a masterpiece.

"What?" She said, trying to so hard to remove her gaze from his, but initially failing.

"Why am I your go to person?" He watched her gulp and run a hand through her hair. She turned towards him, propping a knee up on her bed.

"You know that I like you," the tone in her voice sounded- well almost defeated, "but most of all, I trust you. You know, you make me feel safe. And-" she paused, trying to read his expression. Josh stayed calm and at least looked unaffected from her words. "I keep getting caught up in guys like them because I don't deserve guys like you."

He wanted to know if she felt better for finally admitting it. He wanted to feel every emotion that was rushing into her body. Oh, how much she didn't know of all the incredible things running through his head.

"When are you gonna stop acting like you aren't wanted?" Josh whispered, lazily running a hand through her hair, stroking her cheek. He knew the pain of Lucas's choice was even lagging now. That anger and abandonment manifested into an uncontrollable doubt when Shawn stepped out of her life to pursue a future alone. And now, he couldn't believe she was sitting there in front of him, feeling like he didn't care for her, that he didn't want her.

He leaned forward, crashing his lips into hers, being a little extra rough against her. She gave in without a second thought, climbing on his lap, letting her hands feverishly map out his body.

"You"

Kiss

"Are"

Kiss

"Wanted!"

He kissed everything he could get his lips on. When he was sure he had kissed every possible inch of her face, he moved lower to her neck. Her body jumped at the new contact, forcing his arms around her waist to tighten. He was kissing away the pain, the betrayal, the hurt. He wanted her to come from this and feel whole. He wanted her to forget what it felt like to be unwanted.

"Josh," fell from her lips. He pulled back, taking in the most beautiful scene in all of NYC. His eyes trailed her body, loving the way his sweatshirt looked on her. It drove him crazy thinking about her wearing it around campus letting everyone know she's his. He let his eyes fall on hers, seeing this new shy side of Maya that he had never encountered before. He reconnected with her lips again, praying that his self-control would hold.

It was Maya to take charge when his lips grazed hers again. Her hands found their way under his shirt, memorizing ever little detail of his body. She finally lifted the bottom, her eyes asking her permission. His hands fell on top of hers, helping her pull his shirt over his head. It was within seconds before she saw it and he tensed. He watched as her eyes fell on the scar that run up his stomach. Her hand lightly touched it as if it were fire.

She looked up at him, a silent question swirling in her eyes. It was the first time anyone outside of his family had seen the scar.

"What is this?" She asked, each hand on his waist.

"It was a motorcycle accident. I know it's pretty disgusting-" she cut him off.

"How could you possibly think it's disgusting? It's- It's a part of you. There is nothing about you that isn't beautiful." Her fingers grazed the scar again, "Your body is a blank canvas, with each scar or freckle a new paint stroke it added. You, Joshus Matthews, are art." She pressed her lips against his, pushing her body closer to his, feeling all the muscles move against her. He pushed her closer on his lap, finally feeling comfortable in his own skin.

He was about to push her back on the bed when the door behind them whipped open.

"Maya, you won't believe-" Jenny's face was mortified, walking in on a very flustered Maya straddling the gorgeous boy Jenny had heard far too many stories of. "Oh my God. I- I-"

Josh could feel that Maya had stopped breathing. Her eyes were locked on Jenny. The second her soul made its way back into her body, she jumped off of Josh too lost for words. He grabbed his shirt, shrugging it on and flattening it against him.

"I was just leaving actually," he said in a calm voice, kissing Maya's cheek and pulling into a hug. "Sleep well." He kissed her forehead and started walking to the door.

"Wait, what about your sweatshirt?" Maya piped out, her voice all sorts of embarrassed.

"Keep it," his eyes scanned her body one last time, "It looks better on you anyways." He turned his attention to the door where Jenny was still standing. "Nice meeting you Jenny." He shut the behind him and leaned his head against the door with the biggest smile you could ever imagine.

* * *

 **SL P2 and Markle coming soon. Expect Riarkle/Lucaya next! Thanks!**


	21. The Ski Lodge P2

**Ski Lodge Part 2; I do not own Girl Meets World**

Farkle left Riley's house and wandered the streets. He hadn't realized where he was taking himself until he was standing in front of Isadora Smackle's door.

"It's now or never," he mumbled to himself, knocking on her door. Within a few seconds, Smackle's sweet face appeared behind the door.

"Honeybuckets, what brings you here?" She smiled.

"We need to talk," he replied sheepishly, trying to be straight forward. He could see that the light bulb hadn't quite gone off in Smackle's head.

"Okay, what about?" He pulled her out and they sat on the steps in front of the apartment. He folded his hands in front of him, watching the cars driving by.

"I've made a mistake."

"Well silly, if you wanted to talk about homework, why not come on inside-" He cut her off, trying to get through this as quickly as possible.

"Like a life mistake and it was bad."

"How bad?" Her arms was still linked with Farkle's and he could see the worry on her face.

"Isadora, you are my girlfriend and I really really like you-"

"Get to it toots."

"Riley and I kissed at the Ski Lodge..." She sat there silent, staring at the pavement.

"Oh," she sighed, "but you never cheat on anything."

He put his head in his hands. He didn't want anyone looking at him ever again. He couldn't bare to see Smackle's expressions.

"It didn't mean anything. I told her it could never happen again. I made it clear that I was with you and that's who I want to be with." Smackle laid a hand on his shoulder, giving warmth to his cold body.

"I forgive you," she piped out, meeting his eyes when he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't understand-"

"You have been the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, but how many people marry their high school sweetheart?" She wasn't mad or hurt or sad. "I've known for a long time that maybe we were too similar to work in the long run."

Farkle didn't say anything. He was still wrapping his mind around everything Smackle had just said.

"And Farkle, because you kissed Riley doesn't make you a bad guy. You are a really great guy, even incredible. People make mistakes. People aren't perfect."

Farkle looked up at Smackle, meeting her gaze.

"Isadora, if there was a such thing at perfect, I'm sure you'd fit the mold. I don't deserve someone as understanding as you. I used to be jealous of you because you surpassed me in school, but your knowledge of this world goes beyond the curriculum."

She laughed, grabbing his hand. "Then as your superior, I'll help you with your problem. It's okay to make mistakes. We were perfect for each other in middle school, but high school is different. We are gonna continue to grow and to feel. Things happen for a reason, even if science can't explain them."

"So is this goodbye?"

"No," she smiled, "this is hello. I'm not the same girl you knew in middle school and you surely aren't the same Farkle I knew. Do you understand?"

He didn't know how he should respond. He wanted to say that he understood and got it completely, but things were still hazy.

"Okay Minkus, listen up. I'm gonna put this in our language." She turned the entire body towards him. "We were like bonds that didn't share electrons equally. We became a polar covalent bond. We worked together, but we always end up making weaker bonds with others. We need to break apart and find someone who will make us nonpolar, who will make us strong. The feelings will be stronger and similar. Our bond is just ready to break." This made sense. Science finally did explain people, just not in the way he ever thought could be possible.

He stood up, nodding. She pulled herself up, pulling him into a hug.

"Just because we'll find other bonds, doesn't mean we can't still interact. You still are my partner and my best friend," Smackle whispered.

"Thank you- thank you for everything."

* * *

Maya was sitting on her bed with Zay when she got a text from Farkle. She patted Zay's arm before opening it up. She read the five shocking words over and over.

Smackle broke up with me.

Maya looked over to Zay whose face had gone pale. He looked at Maya and back down at the phone too stunned to speak.

"I thought she was gonna understand," Maya said. She frowned, swallowing down uncertainty. She didn't expect Smackle not to understand and dump him. She whipped up her phone, dialing Farkle's number.

"Farkle?" She said through the phone when the ringing stopped. "You okay buddy?"

Static met her on the other end of the line, she looked down at her phone to make sure she did indeed call Farkle.

"I'm okay and I'm not okay," Maya barely made out the words as Farkle whispered them in. "I told Smackle everything and how she was the one I wanted to be with. I think she sees something in me that I don't. She said that we've changed and that we needed to share our electrons with other people. I just, I guess I didn't expect her to be okay with all this. It's like she was waiting for an opportunity to end things with me. I-" Maya wasn't really sure what Farkle was trying to get at. He was rambling, a very Farkle thing to do when he wanted to fill his mind so he couldn't focus on other things. Farkle didn't speak into the phone again. She was worried what he was doing.

She motioned to Zay and mouthed Smackle's name. Zay nodded and waved Maya goodbye as he left her house. "Farkle, meet me at Topanga's." She didn't give a rhyme or reason, though it was obvious why, and hung up. She grabbed her jacket and slide out her window.

* * *

 _"Maya, I choose-"_

 _"You chose Riley!" She says, a stern look in her eyes trying to quit him from talking._

 _"Would you let me speak?" He huffed, "Remember when we doing the project on Thomas Jefferson? Just listen, please." He knew she thought he would be angry, but he wasn't. He grabbed her hand. "I choose you."_

 _"Still, even by choosing me, you chose Riley. That's who I've been lately."_

 _"Maya, I know you and the Maya I choose isn't Riley." He searched her eyes, realization finally whirled in her head that Lucas chose her and only her._

 _"No," Maya mumbled, closing her eyes, "no you didn't."_

 _"Maya-"_

 _"You didn't choose me because I'm no longer a choice." Her eyes had stayed closed entire time as she spit it out._

 _"Maya, what are you doing?"_

 _"Pushing you into her lap this time," she grabbed his elbow, giving a forced smile, "she deserves to be happy...and so do you. You will find happiness with her. Who wouldn't?"_

"Lucas?" He looked up immediately, ashamed that his mind had gotten sidetracked on his date with his girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

The name for Riley still sounded weird. It's not that he didn't love Riley or want to be with her. It's that he still, after all this time, wasn't sure exactly what he felt for her. Everything at the ski lodge had happened so fast and so emotionless, he wasn't sure any of it was real.

 _But it was real_ he reminded himself, giving Riley's hand a little extra squeeze. She smiled back. Her smile almost convinced him that she was happy to be here, but it was her eyes that told another story. They were darker than usually, more distant than ever. Looking in to her eyes was like opening your eyes in complete darkness. You knew things were surrounding you, but no indication that anything really was.

They sat there in silence, each trying to create a conversation every once in a while, but failing miserably.

It wasn't until Lucas caught sight of her long, golden hair, the entire day turned around.

* * *

Zay knocked on her door three times before Smackle opens up.

"Hey," she says shyly, still hiding behind her door. "What brings you to my door Isaiah?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay? Farkle told Maya and I. I didn't know if you needed to talk." He saw the vacant look in her face as if he was speaking a different language. "But I can go if- if-"

She shook her head quickly, her cheeks turning bright red, "No- I mean-" she huffed, angry that she couldn't quite express how she was feeling, "I'd love some company. I'm still trying to understand everything."

She motioned him in and led him to her couch. She sat down, her hands in her lap.

"Have you ever broken up with someone?" She looked over at Zay, who hadn't taken his eyes off her since entering. She nodded catching his drift. "If this is too weird, please don't feel like you have to stay. I know we aren't the best of friends yet. I'm still finding my way into this group." She tried to smile, thinking of all the things that ended when she broke up with Farkle.

Would their friend group still want her in it? After all it seemed that she was only there because of Farkle. She bit her bottom lip scared for what lied ahead. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Smackle, you are one of us," he was sincere and serious, a side of Zay Smackle had never seen before, "and just because we aren't the best of friends yet doesn't mean we can't change that. I had a great time at the Ski Lodge with you. I wouldn't have come to check on you if I didn't care."

Smackle's face lit up and she was surprised she touched her cheek when it flushed. She had never felt this feeling before and she was extremely unsure of herself right now. She licked her lips, thinking of anything to say before this moment ran him away.

"And yes, to answer your question, I have broken up with someone." His eyes were suddenly distant and torn from hers. "But it was mutual and it felt right." His eyes reconnected with hers. "The rest of the gang met Vanessa. She was everything I wanted in a girl. Beautiful, smart, and the slightest bit of funny. She was exactly like me in every way and I always assumed we would be together forever."

Smackle waited for him to continue, but he just broke the conversation there staring down at his hands.

"And?" Smackle asked, comparing everything in his relationship to hers.

"And I realized that we were too similar. Did I like her? Of course, who wouldn't like Vanessa. She will always be my first love and that will always mean something. I know that Vanessa and my relationship will only help me with my future ones, you know?"

And Smackle did know. She understood everything she was feeling because he had felt it to. She didn't know her hand had laid itself on his hand until he covered hers with his. She looked up and faintly smiled.

"Thank you for checking on me Isaiah. I know you didn't have to, but you did. Thank you!"

He laughed, "If you tell any of our friends that I'm actually soft, you might take back your thanks."

"I've got chess in my room if you want to stay a little longer?" She offered, swallowing the pounding in her chest.

"Ready to be smoked?"

* * *

Riley meets his eyes when he walks through Topanga's door. She looks up at Lucas, who has the exact same expression on his face. This is too soon for her to see Farkle. She watches as Maya see them, slapping her hand on Farkle's chest and pushing them back out of the door. She is too speechless to say anything though her mind is screaming to do so. She's even more stunned when Lucas is the one to speak.

"Wait," falls from his mouth as he stands up and rushes out the door to catch them. Riley follows, running into Lucas as she reaches to outside. Everyone's eyes were wandering from each other, trying to see through. Riley could feel the tension building between the four of them. She looks up at Lucas waiting for an explanation and then it hit her. He didn't have a plan. He blindly walked into this deadly battle. She raked her brain for anything to say. Unfortunately, Maya beats her to it.

"Well Huckleberry, you gathered the herd, what have you got to say?" Though Riley, Farkle, and Lucas towered over Maya, she was by far the fiercest and most demanding in the group. Riley wish she could slink down and hide.

"Where's Zay?" Riley comes up with, looking at Maya, trying to calm her down.

"He's at Smackle's. He wanted to comfort her," the words slice through the air. The light bulb not only went off in Riley's head, it exploded, shattering into a million different shards. Farkle had told Maya and Zay. This left Lucas out of everything. Had Farkle and Maya expected her to have already told him? She chased Farkle's gaze and suddenly Farkle knew too.

"Oh," he raised his eyebrow, "you didn't tell your boyfriend we-" before he could finish, Riley's hand was over his mouth, dragging him back into Topanga's. She let go, shutting the door behind him.

"Farkle!" She folded her arms, suppressing all the emotions that were attacking her.

"You didn't tell him."

"You didn't want me to," she retorted. Wait, Zay was with Smackle? "Why is Zay at Smackle's?"

"Riley..." She took in a deep breath and sat down on the closest chair. Smackle had broken up with Farkle. She didn't need him to say it to know.

"This is all my fault," she mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut.

Farkle moved his way around and sat down on the table in front of her, putting his hands on her knees. "Hey, none of this is your fault. It was Smackle's decision and it wasn't because we-" he stopped and collected himself, "because of what happened between us." Her heart fell when he didn't even recognize it as a kiss.

"And she wouldn't have, had I not kissed you. If you didn't slip up, she could have grown to love you."

"No Riles, she said she knew for a long time we weren't going to work."

"But had we not kissed, she wouldn't have any reason to not try and work it out."

"Riles-"

"Why don't you hate me yet?" She spit out, her entire face flushing.

"What?" Confusion slapped him in the face. A quizzical look formed on his face.

"This would all be easier if you hated me."

"I could never hate you-"

She interrupted him again, fire growing in her voice, "But you should! I not only kissed you when you had a girlfriend, I turned around and got together with your best friend not even five minuted after, and now, even after your girlfriend breaks up with you because of us you still don't hate me! You. Should. Hate. Me." She adds emphasis to the last few words, trying to get through to his genius brain.

He doesn't reply for a moment, removing his hands from her knees, pressing his lips into a straight line.

"What do you want Riley? What would hating you accomplish?" His eyes draw heavy on her and it causes her to squirm in her seat.

"It's help me let go..." She shakes her head, "it'd help me let go of you and I could be happy with Lucas. I _should_ be happy with Lucas."

* * *

Maya cursed Riley under her breath for leaving them two alone. Lucas looked down at Maya, his expression broken.

"Please tell me you are at least happier with Riley than you are right now?" All she wanted was Riley to be happy, she had to be happy.

"What about your happiness?" He asks, his eyes searching her face.

"I would rather be miserable for the rest of my life to guarantee Riley's happiness. It has never mattered as long as Riley is happy."

She was nervous to be with Lucas here and alone. She felt vulnerable. She couldn't help but feel like Riley's committee had failed her in a way. The three people who love her the most are struggling to keep her happy. Her mind becomes distant, she barely feels Lucas's hand on her cheek.

"You deserve to be happy," he whispers, emotion draining from his face.

"One day I know I will be, I was at the Ski Lodge. It just wasn't with you." She pushes him farther. She knew he'll think it was a lie, but she was telling the truth.

"You're lying," he replies, knowing she isn't.

"Josh-"

"Please don't say his name," Lucas says, his face hardening. He knew Maya would do anything to push him away.

"Lucas when are you going to realize that I will never be happy with you?"

"Maya, you don't mean that."

"You shouldn't have ever chosen between us. You should have let us both go. If you're happy with one, the other is hurting. Once one of us is hurting, we both hurt. This was a mess from the start."

She gulped when he didn't reply. He turned toward the door and then looked back at Maya.

"Promises me you'll find happiness?"

"I promise, promise me you'll let both of us go?"

"I promise,"

 **Part 3 will most likely be the end to this trilogy. Hope you enjoyed. Next up is another Riarkle, then Lucaya and then Markle. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Riarkle: Unpredictable

**Riarkle; Rating K; I do not own Girl Meets World. This is just a little drabble. I at least think it's very cute and more realistic that other things I have written. Oh well. Next is Lucaya and then Markle and then Part 3. Want more of a ship? Just request. Thanks!**

"Farkle Minkus, WHAT IS THIS?" She yells, slamming his door open, waving a piece of paper in every direction.

He turned around, smirking, waiting all day for this very moment. He shrugged, turning back around to his computer in his wheeled chair.

She walked right up to him, spinning him around and stopping him right in front of her. She put her hands on her hip, shoving the piece of paper right in his face.

"EXPLAIN!" She huffed, pink splotches appearing all over her face.

"Explain what darling?" He couldn't keep the petulant expression from growing on his faced. He was trying so hard to keep his laughter in.

"We got detention! How are you okay with this?"

"Riles, cmon. We didn't do anything really wrong, it's only a one-hour."

"Farkle, you can't be serious. Good students like us never get in trouble. This goes on our permanent record. Colleges could reject us for having this on our very transcript." She was failing her arms, making a circle stomping around in her room. Farkle couldn't contain his laughter. She made a sharp turn looking straight at Farkle.

"Are you laughing at me?" Farkle assumed that she would be mad or angry, but only a pink cheeked face comically looked at him.

"Maybe I am?"

Her mouth twitched, heading straight towards him and grabbing the collar of his shirt. She pulled him up from the chair, letting him tower over her.

"You got us into this mess and you're gonna get us out of this."

"Oh I am now?" There wasn't more than six inches between them. He brought his hands up to her cheek, tangling them in her hair. "Isn't this is what got us into this mess?" He knew she had stopped breathing, her cheeks finally turning a brilliant red.

 _"Riles, what's the matter?" She had been standing and staring at her locker. She was slightly shaking, her face emotionless._

 _"Today's the Spanish final, I have to score at least a 86 to get an A in the class for the semester."_

 _"And?"_

 _"I stayed up all night studying, but I just don't think it will cut it."_

 _"Cmon Riley, I know you'll do great," he brought his hands to her elbows, looking into her deep brown eyes. "Plus, that grade doesn't define you, okay?"_

 _They were close enough to make anyone believe that they were a couple. Riley tried to keep her heart from beating out of her chest. Nothing surprised her more than what he did next._

 _He kissed the top of her forehead, pulling her into a hug. Lazily letting his hands draw circles at the small of her back. He moved his hands into her hair and broke the hug, his cheeks tinted pink._

 _"If there is anyone who is gonna kill this test, it's you. Just stay calm, the answers will come easy."_

 _"You're my best friend, you know that Farkle?"_

 _"Yeah," Farkle whispered. "Yeah, I do." Riley wiping a fallen tear from her eye._

 _"You know you're getting more and more unpredictable Farkle Minkus?" She smiled._

 _"That's the plan!"_

Riley had grabbed his forearms, smiling up at him. All of a sudden, she twisted around and pulled him to his floor. Surprise washed over his face and before he could react, his back was against the wood flooring. Riley jumped on him, legs on each side of his torso.

"So much for being unpredictable," Riley smiled, capturing his arms and mounding them to the ground. His arms were above his head and unable to move.

"And this is getting us out of this mess how?" Farkle asked, his whole body flushing with Riley on top of him.

"Because you kissed my forehead out of the blue, so this is revenge!"

"Revenge?" And without another word, Riley started to tickle Farkle behind his right ear. Her laughter matches his as his body jumped underneath her.

"Riley, you. Have. To. Stop!" He said breathlessly in between chuckles.

"No! You deserve this- Woah!"

Farkle had caught her waist with the arm she released to tickle him with and shifted her entire body. Switching positions, he stopped her failing arms and putting them on the ground above her head.

"Was that unpredictable?"

"Very!" She laughed. He slid off of her and sat up, crossing his legs. She sat up next to him, smiling her famous no-teeth smile.

"You know what I got on the test?"

"No, you never told me."

"I got a 91, five higher than what I needed. And you know what?"

"What?"

"It's not that I couldn't do it, it's because I believed I couldn't do it, well until you told me I could." She put her hand on Farkle's thigh, "You've believed in me even when I didn't. Thank you."

"That's what best friends do," he put his hand over Riley's.

"But you don't just do that either. You comfort me when I'm down, you never make me feel alone. You saw me no one else did. Why?"

Farkle gulped, feeling the palms of his hands getting hot. He was Riley's best friend. There was nothing that could say that he wasn't, but there was thousands of things showing characteristics that made him seem more than just a best friend. And he never thought she would see that.

"Because that's just who I am."

"Yeah, that's who you are... with me. But I've noticed how you are with Maya, and Zay, and Lucas. You're... different."

He tore his eyes from hers, chewing the corner of his mouth, his foot starting to fidget. "Is that bad?"

"Is that how you feel? Do you believe it's bad?"

"I don't know," he started counting the wood panels in his room, trying to keep mind off of the subject. "Maybe we should go grab some lunch."

"No, don't change the conversation."

"What conversation Riley?"

"This... this conversation. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep convincing myself that you are only my best friend. Time and time again we do something that any average best friends would do, but it- it just feels different- at least with you," she licked her lips, pausing to think of what to say next.

"You know when we were little and we didn't know what to do, we'd go up to the roof and stare at the stars?" Riley said. Farkle finally reconnected to her gaze.

"And you'd always say it was unfair to Maya to be up there by ourselves because you were convinced that I'd fall more for you."

"Is that true now," Riley intertwined her fingers with his.

"Yeah, it's still unfair to Maya."

"Why?"

He leaned towards her, tangling his hands in hair and pressing his lips against hers. She gasped when his lips finally caught hers and all her excitement was boiling in her chest. She laid her hands on the base of his neck, pulling him closer. He pulled back, resting his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that-" Her lips had found his again, climbing into his lap and running her fingers through his hair. His arms wrapped around her waist and drew circles across her back.

"No, you definitely should have."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	23. Lucaya: No, I'm Maya

**Lucaya; Rating T; I do not own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

He was standing at his locker talking to Zay when a body slumped next to him. He turned around, catching the blonde mop in his arms.

"Maya?"

The small figure started to giggle, grabbing his upper arm. She straightened herself up and giggled some more. Her hair was curtaining her face. Lucas was about to say something when this sour aroma washed over him. Alcohol.

He looked up at Zay, panic filling his eyes as he wrapped his arms tighter around Maya, who was starting slump over again. Zay's eyes got big all of a sudden looking over Lucas's shoulder. Lucas turned his head far enough to see Mr. Matthews walking towards them. The only word Lucas could mouth was "help!" Zay, being well Zay, flattened his shirt and headed towards Mr. Matthews. Throwing his arm around him like a champ, Lucas could barely hear their conversation.

"Can you believe it Mat-Dog, your once adorable and might I say charming middle schoolers will be high school graduates in less than a month. Here, come see my senior art project." He pulled Mr. Matthew's in the opposite direction, looking back at Lucas one last time. He reminded himself to thank Zay later. Right now he had another problem on his hands.

He dragged Maya into the closest janitorial closet and locked the door behind them. He set her down on a couple of boxes of paper towel. She sunk into it, mesmerized by how soft the fabric was.

"Maya?" He whispered, standing over her. Her head jerked up. "Are you drunk?"

His already developing anger strengthened when she started to giggle again, hiccuping every so often. "No, I'm Maya. The better question is who are you?"

"Maya, cmon. You know it's me. Lucas? You're boyfriend?" Her laughter was getting out of control. Loud enough that if anyone was passing by they would be able to hear her. He quickly covered her mouth, crouching down next to her.

She weakly pushed off his hand, smiling at him. Her eyes got big and she threw her hands at his face, squishing it between her hands. "Lucas, it's you!

He shook his head, trying to keep the small smile from growing on his face. He couldn't deny how absolutely cute she looked. She was staring at him like he hung the moon. "Yeah, Maya. It's Lucas. You wanna tell me why you reek with alcohol, and especially why did you decided to come to school intoxicated?"

She started to pout, her bottom lip shaking and her big blue eyes looking at him. "I needed to cope." Lucas's entire face dropped. Maya never turned to these coping methods. Usually if she was down, she'd call up the gang and get ice cream, but never alcohol and never alone. His jaw clenched when she started to giggle again.

"You look cute when you're angry," he looked up to the ceiling and begged God to make her stop. "Actually you look cute all the time. Don't tell Lucas I told you. Oh, don't tell Riley either!"

"Unbelievable," he stood up, pacing in the small room. He didn't know what she was on or how much she had to drink, but she was definitely out of her mind. The "triangle" had been over for three years. Plus the matter of the fact is Lucas and Maya had been dating ever since.

He could barely take his girlfriend seriously. "You a lotta work," he said, holding out her hand to take it.

"But I'm your work!" She smiled.

* * *

Lucas took her back to his house, cutting the rest of school. When they got to his house at 9, he guided her to his room and settled her in on his bed.

"I'll be right back Maya. Don't do anything," he exited the room, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water. He searched through the next cabinet for some pain reliever, knowing she'd need it later. "Maya look what I've got-" As the door slid open, he saw Maya sprawled out on his bed, fast asleep.

* * *

"Huh, where am I? Where- Oh!" Maya rolled over in the bed and her hand landed on his chest. She sat up, a major pain shooting through her head.

"Easy now!" Lucas sat up, leaning against the wall, putting his hand on her head. He handed her the glass of water and she shyly took it.

"Please tell me I didn't."

"You did." Maya closed her eyes and groaned. She checked her watch and say it reading 11:23 P.M.

"I slept for twelve hours?"

"Yeah, every few hours I'd nudge you to make sure you were alive."

She laughed, leaning her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"Alright, tell me the damage."

"Well besides coming to school smashed, you thought we were still in the triangle."

"So basically I was remembering a nightmare." She looked up at him smiling to realize he was frowning. "What?"

"Why didn't you come to me? You said you were coping." She could see the hurt in his eyes. Every once of her was ready to break down. She drank and drank until she couldn't remember what was hurting her. It hurt so much.

"It's nothing."

"No, Maya- don't do this. I'm your boyfriend. It's okay to tell me." She chewed on the inside of her cheek. She felt hot, embarrassment and humiliation rising in her chest.

"Western rejected me," she stared down at her hands. "I know you got into it and I was- I don't know-" she huffed, feeling a couple of tears streaming down her face. "I really wanted us to be together and lately you keep telling me how amazing it's gonna be when we are together in college and now- well and now we can't be together. I-"

"Maya?" She took the interruption a chance to breathe. She didn't realize how short of breath she was or how quickly she was spitting it all out.

She finally looked up at him through her blonde strands. She felt better when Lucas pushed her hair out of her face and wiped away a few of the fallen tears. He pulled her against his chest, holding her. His fingers began to run through her hair, calming her down.

"It's gonna be okay Maya. We'll figure it out."

They sat there in silence for a couple of moments. She wrapped her arms around his torso, snuggling into his arms.

"I just can't believe they regretted me," Maya whispered, her chin on his chest.

"I can't either. Do you have the letter?"

She sat up and nodded, whipping out her phone. "They sent me an email too, like why do I need to rejection letters?" She handed him her phone, his eyes scanning the screen. His eyebrow rose and then his attention turned to Maya.

"Now what?"

"They put you on a waiting list."

"What? Let me see," she said ripping the phone from his hand, scrolling down the screen. "Huh! All I saw was 'Sorry to inform' and then I was done."

"See Maya, there's still hope!"

"Yeah, I guess there is!"

* * *

Lucas was waiting outside the high school, searching the crowd her his petite girlfriend. His buddy from the baseball team nodded to him and they exchanged a couple of words. As they said goodbye, a body jumped on him.

"Maya!"

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" she screeched, jumping up and down, a smile bigger than he's seen in a while.

"Yes Pancakes?"

"This little fireball is officially apart of the class of 2024 at Western University!"

"This isn't some sick joke?"

"Would I joke about this?" He watched her entire face light up, causing him to reflect her emotion.

"Oh my God Maya, this is amazing!"

He picked up his girlfriend, spinning her around. She leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed his lips. Without of a second of separation, he caught her lips again, consuming Maya.

"I'm so proud of you!"

* * *

 **Next is Markle and the final chapter of Ski Lodge 3. Also, though I just started to love Joshaya, there probably won't be anymore one-shots that contain Josh in anyway. I'm sorry for that. Enjoy! Request request request! Thanks for reading!**


	24. Markle: The Moment

**Markle; Rating T; I do not own Girl Meets World**

* * *

"Tell me, tell me. Was he upset? Did you watch his little heart shatter?" Her big blue eyes were looking up at him, her body still shaking from all the drinks.

"He was crushed, absolutely devastated. I'm sure he will never love again," He said in his theater voice, pushing the hair out of her face.

"Really?"

"No," he said flailing his hands, amused by Maya's methods.

"Awww... Now I need something to make me feel better," she pouted, pushing her bottom lip out. He rolled his eyes, lightly kissing her nose and putting his hand on her shoulder. Her drunk little face would flush and she would giggle.

"That's the Farkle I know and love, one day you aren't gonna be Canada anymore. No more girls will be taking you for granted. My counter are granite. Lucas's counters are granite. Drinks!" She'd cheer getting off topic so quickly, it was hard for Farkle to follow.

"Get some sleep Maya, we've got a project to work on this week. I'll leave you note reminding you that every night this week we'll be at Riley's house to work on the history project." He grabbed a sticky note and wrote down the reminder, taping it to her desk.

"Thanks Farkle," she smiled and then it turned into a frown. "Now I need something to make me feel better."

"Maya-" She pouted again and Farkle, as always, leaned forward and kissed her nose again. She immediately smiled.

"I love those kisses. It feels almost like we are a couple!"

"Drunk Maya is speaking again."

I'm Drunk Maya!"

"Yes, yes you are!"

* * *

"Oh oh oh, three o'clock." A group of boys were chatting behind Farkle when he was putting his books into his locker. His eyes trailed to where all the boys were looking. His gaze settled on the back of his best friends. He rolled his eyes. Boys were throwing themselves left and right for Riley and Maya. His eyes lagged on Riley, who was recently his exgirlfriend. Sometimes you just figure out that some people are better off friends.

"Oh man. Last night was the best night of my life. Maya's lips all over me-" Farkle finally turned around, getting a good look at the pack of boys fawning over his friends. They were the sophomore jocks thinking they owned the school. The lead boy, Jason, was going on and on about Maya. Farkle stood there and stared, very well knowing that Maya spent the night at Riley's. He would know, he was there too, finishing their history project.

"She didn't leave my house until 5 a.m. You have no idea what a morning Maya looks like." The poor kids face was looking into the distance, head against the wall daydreaming. Slowly Jason's gaze found Farkle's. He knew he must have looked angry because Jason's face went pale. Farkle approached the group of baby high schoolers, a raised eyebrow looking down at them.

"You're right Jack, Jack is it?"

"Jas- Jason. My name is Jason." Farkle smiled wide watching the kid squirm in front of his posse.

"Please tell me how Maya looked in the morning. Please tell me all about how she was at your house." He paused, narrowing his attention to Jason, whose bottom lip was quivering.

Jason was trying to create a word when his second in line stepped forward, thinking he was a bag of chips or something.

"What drink would you recommend? Tall and hot or small and cool? I've heard you've had a tap of both?" Farkle smirked, stepping back, looking up and down the kid. He nodded, making a face like he was impressed with the courage of the kid. Before the kid knew it, he was up against the wall, his feet dangling an inch above the floor.

"Woah, woah Farkle. Put him down!" Jason said, pulling his arm. Farkle looked over, his grasp still tight on the kid.

"Oh, should I now?" He smiled, "You know what I learned to other day? Lies and gravity are kind of the same. The stronger and heavier they are, the closer you are to hell!" He dropped the kid, who scampered up and rushing off to class. Jason remained, still too embarrassed to move. "Tell your little friends you lied or I'll call my buddy Lucas. You think I'm bad? Just wait until you meet Lucas. I'd hate to be around when he hears little sophomores are talking about his two best friends?"

"Yes sir!" Jason replied, his face turning red from calling Farkle sir.

"That's what I thought." Farkle grabbed Jason's shirt and dragged his face close to his. "Get lost!"

Farkle walked into art class, taking his seat next to Lucas and Zay, who were looking up at him like he just won the Superbowl.

"What?"

"We heard you scared some sophomores so badly, Michael went to the nurse and had his mom pick him up." Michael must have been the one Farkle slammed against the wall. Had a senior done that to Farkle when he was a sophomore, he would have made his dad pick him up too.

"That's my boy!" Lucas said, raising his hand for a high five, "I have been rubbing off on you!"

"Yeah, whatever. I'd do anything to protect Riley and Maya."

He didn't even have to look up to feel the angry growing in Lucas. The boy was gonna blow.

"They were saying stuff about them?"

"Don't worry, I handled it!"

* * *

"Farkle!" Before Farkle even got into the Bay Window Maya's arms were already around his neck.

"Woah don't kill your hero," he laughed, settling into his spot. Riley laid her hand on his knee and nodded.

"Thanks Farkle."

"You guys are acting like a slayed the dragon when in reality all I did was run off a couple of tenth graders who were saying they hooked up with Maya."

"Yeah, but we heard you picked the kid up off the ground and caused him to be called out of school. That's one scary Farkle! That's one unpredictable Farkle"

"I think it's Lucas. He's been rubbing off on me." Maya laughed, throwing her arm around Farkle's shoulder.

"Been there, done that. Repeat after me, I won't turn into my best friend."

"I won't turn into my best friend," he smiled over at Maya and realized how close their faces were. Something popped in his stomach, a feeling that he hadn't felt for a long time. He swallowed it down, believing that it wasn't real or true.

He looked away, catching eyes with Riley, who was staring at his face. She leaned back, exchanging a look between Maya and Farkle.

"Huh."

* * *

Maya had to leave around six to meet Shawn and Katy for dinner, leaving Riley and Farkle to finish their history project.

"Farkle," she whispered, tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah?" His eyes didn't leave the paper he was working on.

"Something happened today and you're acting like nothing happened."

He rolled his eyes, shutting the laptop. "Okay, I yelled at the kid and now I'm a god. Woohoo. Honestly, Riley I really don't care-"

"I don't mean that."

"Then what are you referring to?" His voice cracked, very well knowing what she was referring to.

"You had that look in your eye earlier today. That look where you are seeing the universe through her eyes and you didn't even realize your knee was bouncing. You only do that when love is on your mind."

"That's ridiculous Riley. I don't have the look."

"I would know, you used to give me that look all the time."

He looked up at her, letting out a breath.

"Riles-"

"This isn't about us. This is about her."

"Maya and the bay window-"

"See, I didn't even have to say her name or tell you where you had that look in your eyes and you knew exactly what I was talking about. We take six of the seven classes together. It could have been in any of those classes and you choose that exact moment. You know why? Because you felt something."

His entire face flushed and he shook his head, as if he was trying to convince himself that he didn't. But it didn't because he knew. He knew something had changed. "You can't tell her!"

Her face lit up hearing those words and she started to jump up and down. "My two best friends are going to get together and have their eleven children and I will be the maid of honor and best man. Oh my goodness, this is very easily the best day of my life!"

"Riley, Shhh!" He put a finger over his mouth, trying to shut her up in case anyone was to hear. She stopped dead in her tracks, grabbing his shirt.

"You break her heart, I swear I will kill you."

"And you said I was a scary Farkle. Man I still remember how you ended Josh on twitter. Even Zay got into it." She let go, smiling and giggling. "Maya is great Riley, but you have to remember that Maya doesn't feel the same way. We've been best friend since we were little. Ever since her break up with Josh, she hasn't trusted anyone near her heart. Plus you and I dated, it would be against your girl code for her to date me."

"Lets just say that this is payback. I dated Lucas when she was very much in love with him. Luckily for her, I'm not in love with you anymore. If anything Farkle, I want this for you and Maya. You both deserve someone great."

* * *

"Riles, is something wrong with Farkle? He hasn't talked to me in about a week?"

Riley threw on her fake smile anyone could see through. Maya instantly raised her eyebrow, putting her hand over her face.

"You know something, spill it princess."

She grabbed Maya's hands, looking down at her. "Peaches, I really want to- like really really want to, but I promised Farkle I wouldn't tell you that he likes you."

Maya's face dropped and then turned bright red.

"Oh no, I said too much!" Riley started to panic, "Forget what I said."

"Oh gee Riles, now that you said that, I forgot everything. What were we talking about?"

"Really?"

"No you maroon, I heard what you said," she looked towards the ground, digging the front of her shoes into the ground. Did Farkle really like her? Her face was still hot. She brought her hand up to her cheek, searching the dirt. "I don't think he actually likes me. I'm just Maya."

"Yeah, so he stood up to a bunch of sophomore for nothing. Why else would he feel the need to scare the hoots out of tenth graders if he didn't feel the need to protect you.

"Riles, Farkle has loved the both of us since first grade. He protected us because you know he would die for the both of us if we asked him to. That act didn't mean he likes me more than a friend."

"Well you didn't see the way he was looking at you or the way he's been looking at you this entire week of school."

"Really?" Maya didn't know how she should feel about this entire situation. Of course Maya had always thought about what it would be like to date Farkle. She was more than a little jealous of Riley and Farkle's relationship when it was at its peak. He treated Riley like she was the sun. He was the most respectful boy Maya had ever seen. Nights thinking about what it would be like to be treated like that ran across her mind. Slowly but surely that feeling started to develop in her dreams. With enough time, it wasn't the need to be treated like a princess, but it was Farkle appearing. Her feelings had changed her Farkle, but Maya didn't deserve Farkle. That's what she let herself believe. She was broken and too shattered to be fixed.

"Oh cmon Peaches, I bet at the Friar party, you and Farkle will have your moment. You just wait!"

* * *

Friar's party was tonight. Maya was nervous, which was so unlike herself. She always walking into parties with a mission: get a boy to get all mushy and break his heart to feel the pain she never let go of. But tonight was different. She didn't want to crush the heart of the boy she was set on. She still couldn't believe anything Riley had said. She flattened her outfit and knocked on Lucas's door. He opened up, waving her in.

"Drinks are on the counter, Riley is in the kitchen." Maya had showed up an hour after the party started and people were already smashed. She shoved her way to the kitchen and found Riley talking to a handsome guy: Farkle. Maya shuffled over and nudged Riley.

"Peaches!" Riley hugged her, the smell of alcohol leaking on Maya's clothes.

"Riles, please let me breathe!" Riley let go and giggled. She looked to Farkle and formed her mouth into the letter o.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone. You only get so many moments," Riley attempted to wink and ended up almost tipping over her glass. Maya wanted nothing more than to shove her best friend for putting them into the awkward position. They watched as Riley made her way out of the room, tripping over the radio cord.

"She a lotta work," Maya said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I told her she couldn't dunk for the apples in the spiked punch bowl," he joked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Since when did you drink?" Maya asked.

"It's just water, someone has to be the responsible one. Every party, I'm pulling Riley off the tables and you from some random guy. Then after taking you both home, you would be dragging me back to your bed and ask if that sleazy random guy was upset. I'd tell you yes or else you would pout and demand to break someone's heart. Of course I would never know if they were upset, but looking at a girl like you, ever guy would feel hurt losing someone like you. After putting you to bed, I'd be back here helping Lucas clean up the mess and he would declare his love for the twin of whoever you were toying with."

"Same pattern every week?"

"The exact pattern every single week."

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. You should have let me down some of the times."

"It's not like you'd remember if I did." She rolled her eyes, finally getting a good look of Farkle. God he was hot. She stepped closer, pointing to her ear, pretending to not be able to hear him from the heavy music.

"What if I didn't drink tonight? Would that mess up your 'put the core four back together' plan?"

"Well yeah, I wouldn't be able to stick to the plan. It wouldn't be- well-"

"Predictable?" Maya chimed in, "We are growing up, you know? This will be happening a lot more."

"Are you using my own lines on me?" He smirked, stepping around her, pushing her up against the counter.

"I mean you did make me go to high school this entire time, it's basically all your fault!"

"Woah, that's too far!" Farkle laughed.

"Woah, no woah!"

Farkle leaned down, planting a small simple kiss on her lips. He pulled back, eyes still shut.

"Woah!" Maya whispered, "So it's true, you do like me?"

"Who wouldn't? You're like my favorite drink: small and cool!"

* * *

 **Ski Lodge 3 next! After that will be a Farilaya or whatever the FarklexRileyxMaya name is. Trust me, it will be funny! Thanks for reading!**


	25. The Ski Lodge P3

**Ski Lodge 3; Rating K+; I do not own Girl Meets World**

* * *

Lucas was sitting on his bed in his room, tossing a baseball in the air.

April 27th. March 27th. February 27th. January 27th.

Three months have gone by since he promised himself to let go of both of them. He remembered walking into Riley's house and letting her down easy. He expected tears and her to try to work it out, but she just nodded.

"Maya told me," she whispered. "She told me what was best for us was to let you go and you know she is right. It's always been Riley and Maya. Me and her. I'm my happiest when I'm with her."

That memory played in his head over and over. He knew he would always love them. He would always feel something towards them. At least with Riley he knew. He had dated her, kissed her, loved her. But with Maya, he never got to know. He never got to love her completely, kiss those name-calling lips, or even go on a heartfelt date.

Farkle had been right. Riley _was_ the sun. She _was_ warm and bright and lightened the entire day. She was goofy and unique. But she wasn't Maya. Maya was the night and mysterious. It what was most intriguing about her and he would never know her like he wanted. She would always be his biggest what if. But if both of them were happy, he was happy. He always knew that.

* * *

Farkle climbed through the bay window. Riley's entire face brightened, patting the seat next to her.

"Hey." She was sitting cross legged, picking at her nails. "Do you really want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, we're getting older and I think I've made both of us wait long enough."

She looked up, waiting for his answer. She didn't know what she wanted more. For him to tell her he was ready or to tell her that he wasn't.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Her eyebrows furrowed and she started to smile. "No really Riley, have you looked in the mirror lately?"

She instantly patted down her hair, wiping underneath her eyes. She looked down at her fingers to see if any makeup had smudged off. Her fingers were perfectly clean.

"I don't understand?"

"I've seen the look in your eyes lately. You have been so happy, so beautiful."

"And?"

"I think you are starting to figure out what it feels to be happy all the time. Don't you want to be an independent girl who doesn't need a guy to be happy? Your best happiness should come from your friends, the people who love you unconditionally. You don't need a guy to make you happy."

She sat there and suddenly it all made sense. He was right. He was more than right. She didn't need someone to be happy. She was already happy.

"You really are a genius," she smiled, laying her hand over his. "I still like you Farkle."

"And I still like you Riley. When you finally figure what it means to be happy all the time, I'll be here. I'll always be here for you."

"You are as good as your promises."

* * *

The gang was at Topanga's, listening to Smackle talk about what Zay got her for their two month anniversary. Riley and Maya gawked over the gold queen chest piece that was hung on a beautiful necklace.

"My queen," Zay shrugged, kissing Isadora's cheek. Lucas had never seen her look so happy and Zay as well. Zay had been his friend for as long as he could remember and this was the first time Zay seemed to be truly happy. He didn't need to be comical for everyone to pay attention. Zay and Smackle were the center of attention.

Katy came from behind the counter with smoothies, each one a different color. Everyone was pulling out their dollar bills, handing them the bills to Katy as she passed out the drinks. When she got to Smackle and Zay she smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, this ones on me."

* * *

After the day at Topanga's, Farkle and Riley decided to got to the Art Museum. The new exhibit was Van Gogh. He would've been content sitting there with Zay, Smackle, and Maya, but it seemed to Isadora and Zay that they were the only people in the room. Lucas couldn't lie, it was awkward seeing Smackle and Zay interact with one another. Some weird flirting he never picked up on. He stood up all of a sudden only to see Maya on her feet as well.

"Ditching this circus too?"

"I was thinking about just leaving them for some alone time," Lucas said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, see you later." Lucas froze up when Maya pulled him into a hug and smiled goodbye. Lucas felt like he didn't move for an entire hour. Eventually he wondered around the city. He watched the beautiful sun set along the horizon and watched at the moon started to glide across the sky.

He looked up, surprised where his adventure had taken him. Lucas had wondered his way to over to Maya's. He was walking down her hall when he saw Josh and Maya outside of her door. He watched how gently Josh took her in his arms and kissed those perfect lips. He was too far to hear the words they exchanged, but he assumed it was I love yous. They split and Josh parted right towards Lucas.

"Hey cowboy, nice seeing you," he said patting him on the shoulder and looking back at Maya before exiting the building.

He kept going. Maya had finally seen him and waved, unlocking the door to her apartment. When he finally got over to her, she smiled and motioned him in.

"Hey Lucas, what's up?" She asked, opening the fridge and grabbing a can of soda. She rose one up to Lucas, and with his nod, chucked it at him. Luckily with his baseball skills, he was able to catch it.

"I've just been thinking a lot about-" he looked at Maya, who settled into the seat right next to him in her living room. "I've been thinking about you."

Her cheeks didn't turn red, she didn't make a disgusted face. She really didn't give off any emotion. She did, though, lean forward setting down her drink.

"And I've been thinking a lot about you. I just don't think it's in the same way."

"I don't understand?"

"I feel bad Lucas. I pushed you towards Riley without even asking you want you wanted. I pushed you to leave both Riley and I. I feel bad because I didn't let you be who you are. I've never wanted to see you hurt. I mean you came here to tell me how mad you are with me right? That I ruined a part of you?"

Lucas sat back, pinching himself to make sure what Maya was saying was reality.

"I could never be mad at you Maya." He sat back up, moving himself closer to Maya, "And you didn't do anything bad. I know when I'm being pushed and if I really wanted to change that Maya, I would have. I've always wanted to do what made you and Riley happy."

She nodded, but her eyes told him that she didn't understand. "Then why are you here?"

"I'm here because-" Flashes of Riley and Farkle went by. He had seen how happy they've been lately, regardless of them labeling themselves. Riley was so happy and for once Farkle seemed ecstatic about something nonscience related. And then he remembered Maya just a few minutes ago outside her apartment with Josh. She was happy, she was more than happy. She was elated. He used to see that same look when she was looking at him, but now in this moment, her gaze was simple- dim. And he saw that same look in Zay and Smackle. And it finally donned on him. Everyone was happy around him. His best friends were comfortable and no one was hurting. He knew he couldn't hurt if all the people he loved weren't.

"Does he really make you happy?"

Maya's giddy smile crept up on her face and she tried to shy away. She pushed strands of her loose hair behind her ear and bit down on her bottom lip. "He does, I didn't think I could be this happy with someone, but I can. I'm really really happy." She was too busy smiling at herself to see Lucas's face. She finally looked up. "Are you happy Lucas?"

"All my friends are happy, how could I not?"

"You know you don't have to be okay with everything Lucas. This isn't jr high."

"No really Maya, you are happy and so is Riley. That's all I've ever wanted."

"You deserve to be happy too Lucas."

"And I am. You've got to believe me."

"If you say you are, then I believe you Huckleberry."

* * *

 **Because after all this show is about friendships. You have to be happy with yourself before you are happy with someone else. Friends are the best people you can have in your life. Next Farilaya.**


	26. Girl Meets Racism

Girl Meets Racism; I do not own Girl Meets World. This is a lot different than anything thing I have ever written. This is a relaistic scenerio I believe Girl Meets World could tackle. Racism must stop. I can not stress enough: IF YOU SEE SOMETHING, SAY SOMETHING. Enjoy the read!

* * *

"Hey Smackle..." Zay whispered as she was pulling a shirt off the rack at Demolition. "Psst."

He made eye contact with the middle aged Caucasian worker lurking a couple of feet away from where Zay and Smackle were standing.

"Yes dearest?" Smackle responded, still shifting through the price tags paying no attention whatsoever to her boyfriend.

"I think that worker is following us." Smackle immediately stopped looking at the tags and stood up straighter. Smackle being very Smackle looked right towards the worker making tangibly awkward eye contact with the woman.

"Why would she be following us?" This concept for Smackle was very new and it made Zay's heart hurt a little harder knowing this was Smackle's first time encountering this act of racism.

"Because we are people of color." To Smackle those words seemed like a smack in the face. All emotion drained from her body and she put the clothes down.

"She thinks we are going to steal them, doesn't she?" Zay nodded, searching the store for Lucas and Maya. Smackle grabbed his arm bringing his attention back to her. "Wait, does this happen a lot to you?"

Zay tried to smile and be strong for his girlfriend, but from the look on Smackle's face, the smile didn't quite make it. "Yeah Izzy. This happens too much and too often."

"This store isn't worth our service..." she paused raising her voice, "ESPECIALLY IF WE ARE GOING TO BE FOLLOWED!" The women's face grew bright red and disappeared from sight as Maya and Lucas found their two friends.

"What was that about?"

Before Zay could explain, Smackle was already fuming about the whole experience. "That woman was following us. I mean it's not like we are going to take anything. Just because we are people of color doesn't mean we are people of crime."

Lucas looked at Maya, clothes of hers and his filling his arms. His face was hard and Zay knew that look. Glimpses of the old Lucas were breaking through."Let's go." He huffed, grabbing Maya's hand. Smackle and Zay stood there, worried about what Lucas was going to do. They cautiously followed Lucas and Maya along with all their clothing.

"Ready to check out sweetie?" The woman asked as Lucas roughly dropped the clothing on the counter. He let out a harsh laugh, shaking his head as if she asked the world's most idiotic question.

"No, I'm not buying any of these clothes!" He said, receiving a confused look from the woman. "Those people over there-" she follows his pointing and lands on Zay and Smackle, "are my friends and you are treating them like animals. They are some of the greatest and kindest people I know, but you didn't even give them a chance to show you. You didn't follow my girlfriend and I around. Why is that?"

The women's mouth was quivering. Maya laid her hand on Lucas's arm, pulling him away from the counter. Lucas wasn't being threatening or aggressive, he actually did it all with a soft demeanor. A smile grew on Zay's face, proud that he had a great friend like Lucas to stick up for him and let people that it is not okay to treat them the way they were being treated.

"I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"You thought wrong." He interrupted, "And I am not the one you should be apologizing to."

She turned towards Zay and Smackle, her face still masked with embarrassment. "I'm deeply sorry for the way I treated you."

* * *

That didn't still comfort the sting that they were followed for being people of color. It hurt even more knowing that that was what she learned- what she was taught. No one is born hateful. It's something that is acquired.

"Thanks man, that really means a lot," Zay said patting his back. Smackle had gone quiet and blank since the whole experience.

"You okay Smackle?" Lucas asked hoping to get a comical remark returned, but Smackle only attempted to smile and brush it off. Zay caught Maya's eyes and she shook her head. The group made their way to Riley's apartment to have a movie night.

Zay pulled Smackle back, letting Maya and Lucas walk ahead. "Hey, we can just go home if you want to. We don't have to go to Riley's."

"No, I really want to be with everyone. I'm just a little shaken up, you know?"

"Yeah I know, all too well," he mumbled under his breathe.

* * *

The group crawled through the bay window to find Riley and Farkle running around, trying to set up pillows and blankets for the movie night. Bowls of popcorn covered every flat surface and different movie cases scattered the floor. When Riley heard the window slide open, she turned around with an enormous smile on her face.

"Hey guys! How was your shopping spree?" Riley's expression changed drastically scanning her friends faces. With the silence, Farkle put down the pillows and came behind Riley.

"What happened?"

Long story short, the movie night didn't go according to plan. Luckily Mr. Matthews had the perfect lesson for tomorrow.

* * *

The Clique Six were silent entering History class with Mr. Matthews. Last night really opened their eyes. Riley couldn't let this just book shelf itself. Nothing in her life seemed important anymore. She couldn't just sit in a classroom and not do anything. She looked around the room, catching the gazes of Yogi and Yindra and Jeffrey. This didn't just affect them, this affected everyone.

"Dad?"

"Yes dear."

"Why does racism exist?"

"That's a good question. Class? Why does racism exist?" The class was dead silent as the question was asked. Farkle slowly rose his hand, getting a nod to speak from Mr. Matthews.

"It exists because it's a mechanism of control. Racism is a social construct."

"That's correct Farkle. But I'll remind everyone that the only race we are apart of is the Human Race. Today we going to learn about racism." He turned and wrote a name on the board. Again the class went silent reading the name.

"Jane Elliot. Anyone heard of her?"

"Blue eyes, brown eyes," Smackle piped in, shaking her head for not realizing it earlier. "She performed an experiment with her third class leading the class to believe that the children with blue eyes were more important and vice versa."

"Who believe this is a ridiculous concept? Leading children to believe eye color determines your rank in society?" The entire class rose their hands, agreeing with Mr. Matthews. "So why is skin color any different?"

"Raise your hand if you've felt unsafe walking by a police officer?" Yindra and Zay both slowly rose their hand, surprised by being the only two. Zay turned to Jeffrey and watched his hand match theirs.

"If you've been called a racial slur?" Yogi's hand joined the air.

"If you've been followed in a store?" Lastly, Smackle's hand joined theirs.

"These same things are happening all over the nation and world every day and nothing is changing. History is continuing to repeat itself. Why?" Mr. Matthews began to walk around the room. "Because our society is not doing a good enough job of teaching our history. This..." He says pointing to the board, "is a solution."

He watched his students eyes go big. He held up his hand, stopping from the crazed thoughts filling the room. "Of course that experiment was extremely unethical, but the lessons can still be taught. Once you teach children that you are above no one- that this social pyramid does not exist. Once that is taught and that lesson is learned, we can finally see peace."

"But how do we teach it? How do we know if it has been learned?" Riley asks, still unconvinced of how to change racism.

"You simply love one another. You teach love and learning will take care of itself. Confront the problem and present the solution. Stand with those in need and support them no matter what. I can not stress enough: if you see something, say something."

Smackle turned around to Lucas and laid her hand on his. "I never said thank you for last night. Thank you Lucas."

"Anything for my friends."


	27. Lucaya: You Matter Maya Hart

Lucaya; Rating K; I do not own Girl Meets World or Harry Potter. Hey everyone. Thank you to everyone who reads my one-shots. I'm very happy that most of you enjoyed my non-romantic Girl Meets Racism. I just thought that had a right place right now. With that said, that story was not about couples, so to those who reviewed and made that story about the couples instead of the main racism theme, why? You are belittling the problem. Anyways, this is obviously a Lucaya one now, don't worry the Rucas one is coming. Thank you to those who review politely for ships as well! Enjoy!

* * *

Their eyes connected across the room and he immediately became very interested in the place setting sitting before him.

It was killing him watching them together. Looking at them made him feel like someone was burning cigarettes in his skin and dragging nails across a chalkboard. He knew his inter thoughts were showing because Farkle nudged his foot under the table.

"You're doing it again," he said with an eyebrow raised.

"Doing what again Farkle? Observing the uncomfortable relationship between Andrew and Maya? Or what? I'm not the ones whose eyes keep wandering from their date to me."

"I get it Lucas. Watching the people you love be with someone else sucks, but you have respect that she is, indeed, _with_ someone else."

Lucas folded his arms, slumping down in his chair unhappy with the reality Farkle has presented. "It doesn't mean my feelings for her will stop." Farkle couldn't help but chuckle at Lucas. It was a side from him he rarely ever saw. "Hey, I don't see you telling Riley you're in love with her."

"Fair enough," he responds with his hands raised.

* * *

"You need to talk to your teacher and ask for a new partner," Andrew huffed as they were standing in front of Maya's door. She laid her arm on Andrew's elbow, a small frown growing on her face.

"Hey, you have nothing to worry about. It's just a small project. Don't you trust me?"

He let out a low laugh, moving out of her reach. "In a matter of face, I don't. I don't trust you with Lucas and I sure as hell don't trust him with you."

"Andrew, why are you doing this?"

"What? You think I didn't noticed all the time you looked over at him today at lunch? Or how you text him all the time?"

"That's unfair. I see you texting Alice just as much," she fired back, "And Lucas and I are just friends."

"It doesn't seem like it!"

"Okay, please. I'll stop talking to him. I'll get Mr. Matthews to switch partners. Okay?" She did her best to convince him. His features finally softened and he pulled her into a hug.

"That's my girl." He kissed her cheek, "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow!"

When he left her sight, she let out the breath she had been holding. Things were obviously rough with Andrew, but he made her feel whole when everyone else didn't. And it's okay for couples to fight, right?

Wrong.

Andrew was the perfect guy at the beginning of the school year. Sweet, kind, and charming. He gave his full attention to Maya when she caught his eye. He made her feel loved and safe.

She thought she deserved this. She deserved someone to make her feel whole. She just didn't realize that the perfect apple was poison inside. Too many times her friends tried to convince her that he was manipulative and controlling. Too many times do girls stay with guys when in the beginning they are everything. Slowly but surely she was seeing this other side of Andrew. His sudden emotion changes and controlling demeanor were starting to send red flags for Maya. But just like most girls in this situation, they believe that they can change them and make them good again. Those girls always succeed right?

Wrong.

Maya shook off the conversation and slumped on her bed. She clicked her phone and saw the text from Lucas.

 _Hey, I'll be there in five to work on our project. Do I need to pick anything up? -Huckleberry_

 _No, I've got all the supplies. See you then. -Maya_

Maya pulled out her draws and started getting all her paints and brushed out. She pulled a blank canvas out of her closet and set it on the easel. She was actually excited for a project outside of art class. Mr. Matthews gave the class an open ended project. They had to pick a time period and create a main piece from that era. Lucas and Maya choose the Middle Ages. They wanted something that spoke to both of them and Giotto's crucifixion did just that.

She had left the room to get a glass of water for the brushes and by the time she returned, Lucas was knocking on the window. She set down the glass and unlocked the window, sliding it up in the process.

"Hey Huckleberry!"

"Shortstack," he smiled climbing in. "Ready to see how artistic I am?"

"Don't worry, I already know. I'll let you do the background colors. Leave the details to me, okay?" He rolled his eyes and took the brush out of Maya's hands.

"Just show me what colors and where."

* * *

They had spent most of the evening painting and working on the paper that went along with the project. They were both sitting on her bed when Lucas finally closed the book and thought about what Farkle said this morning. It did suck watching someone you love, love someone else.

"Maya?"

"Yes Hee-Haw?" She replied, still outlining the cross within the painting.

"Why are you with Andrew?" He watched her stop midstroke. She froze, staring down at the masterpiece.

"Why do you care?" She retorted dropping her brush in the glass of water.

"I just didn't think you would settle for someone like him," Lucas said immediately regretting it. "I mean-"

"I understand Lucas." She called him by his real name, Lucas knew what that meant. He obviously knew he stepped over his boundary, but he knew he couldn't sit here and watch this unhealthy relationship between Maya and- and that guy.

"No, you don't understand Maya. You're my best friend and as your best friend it's my job to tell you when you're in a bad relationship."

"You sound just like Riley with the Josh thing. I've learned my lesson. He's a good guy Lucas, why can't you see that?"

"A good guy? Maya, you're the one not seeing it. He's using you. He's got you on his hip and knows you are going to stay no matter what. Don't believe me? Ask Alice!" By that point, Lucas had tears in his eyes thinking about what a filthy guy Andrew was. Everyone at school knew that Andrew and Alice were hooking up, but each time anyone from the clique six tried to bring it up to Maya, she denied it.

Maya gulped down her uneasiness, trying hard to not look him in the eyes. "I think you should go."

He just sat there, staring at her. He shook his head and headed towards the window. "I care because you matter Maya Hart. You think you deserve this, but you don't. You deserve better.

* * *

"Andrew, come on!" Maya said as the walk symbol appeared across the street. She stepped back going to grab his wrist when she saw Alice's name on his phone. She turned around, took a deep breath, and walked across the street, looking back at Andrew. As she was about to call for him one last time, her world went black.

* * *

"Hi, my name is Lucas Friar. I'm a friend of Maya Hart's. Can you please tell me where she is?" He asked frantically, tapping his fingers on the hospital desk.

"She's in room 218." The nurse had barely finished when Lucas started through the doors. The nurse grabbed his wrist, pulling him to a stop. "You can't quite see her yet. There's a waiting room right beside it."

He nodded and proceeded to the hospital wing. When he entered the small waiting room, Shawn and Katy were standing in the hall talking with the doctor. He saw Riley and her family shaken up from the entire thing. He was about to comfort Riley when he saw him. When things got like this, only small pieces make it through his consciousness. The rest of it was blurry, but by the time he realized he had the kid up against the wall, Mr. Matthews and Zay were pulling him off.

"What the hell was more important than protecting your girlfriend?" Lucas spit out at Andrew. The kid didn't reply. He just stood there before sitting down in the chair as far away from the everyone else in the room.

Farkle, Zay, and Smackle all arrived during the commotion. Farkle sat down next to Lucas, patting his shoulder. "He's not worth it. Just forget about him. Maya is what is most important right now." He nodded, agreeing with his friend. Andrew was nothing compared to Maya.

 _This is how Maya must have felt when I rode the bull_ Lucas thought to himself. He was so scared for Maya. The difference here is she was actually hurt and he wasn't. He hurt everywhere for Maya. Not knowing if she was okay was killing him.

Finally Shawn and Katy came back in. Katy was wiping away tears following Shawn. "She's got two broken ribs, a fractured ankle, and a severe head concussion. Thank God the motorcycle on nipped her leg and not straight on. The Doctor is just waiting for her to wake up."

"Can I please see her?" Lucas asked, expecting the answer to be no. He was surprised when Shawn nodded his head and waved him over. Andrew immediately stood up and followed them.

"What are you doing Andrew?" Shawn asked, obviously annoyed with boy dating his daughter.

"I'm her boyfriend."

"And I'm her.. friend," Lucas added.

"Alright," Shawn interrupted, stepping noticeably in between them. "Instead of fighting, lets go see Maya." Shawn let them in, standing at the door with his arms folded. Lucas wasted no time moving his way around the bed and right by Maya's side. He grabbed her hand, shocked by how badly all the bruises had already formed.

"Oh God Maya, this is bad." His eyes flicked over to Andrew and then quickly back to Maya. He watched as she shuffled. "Maya, it's me Lucas. God please wake up."

"Babe, it's Andrew. I'm so sorry."

Thought Lucas couldn't see it, he knew Shawn must be rolling his eyes. "It's like watching an episode of the Bachelorette."

Maya continued to move under Lucas's hands and finally her eyes started to flutter.

"Shawn! She's waking up!" He hollered, looking back. Shawn was already gone to grab Katy and everyone else.

He heard Andrew whisper "Come on babe. Wake up!"

"Lu- Lucas..." she mumbled, her eyes fluttering to him.

"Maya? Maya, it's me. Oh my God. Yes Maya it's me." He hadn't noticed tears were rolling down his face until Katy came beside him and wiped a few away. He looked across the bed to see a missing figure. Shawn quickly filled that spot. Lucas picked himself up and let Katy get closer to his daughter. Backing up in the room, he pulled Riley into his arms. "I've never been so scared in my life," they said at the exact same time. Zay, Farkle, and Smackle moved in, Zay pulling Lucas into a hug. Lucas watched Farkle pull Riley to the side and envelope her into his arms.

Life's too short to not be honest about your feelings.

* * *

"How you holding up Shortstack?" She's been home for two week now and taking it easy. Her big boot kept her mostly constrained to her bed. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. She jaw dropped slightly when Lucas revealed a bouquet of flowers behind his back. "I hope you like sunflowers. I just saw them and- well they reminded me of you."

"They're beautiful," she held them, lightly running her fingers around the petals. She finally set them aside and patted next to her on her bed. "I've been unfair to you."

"Maya, you're still healing. This should be the least of your worries."

"Hey," her hand brushed against his cheek, "I should have listened to you. Andrew was cheating on me and I was just too blind to see it. You were being a good friend telling me that my relationship was unhealthy. I needed that."

"So... you and Andrew are?"

"I broke up with him. I didn't deserve that. I deserve better."

"You do! That's exactly right Maya-" Before Lucas could finish, Maya had already grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his lips to hers. He felt like his whole body was waking up, fuzzy and electric. He took her face into his hands and deepened the kiss.

Maya pulled back, "Ouch."

"Oh God Maya, did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just my ribs," she mumbled, "Sometimes you are such a Huckleberry."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Next is Rucas!


	28. Rucas: When I look at you

Rucas; Rating T; I do not own Girl Meets World. Today I heard a video with Peyton talking about Rucas and Lucaya and I officially feel stupid! All this time, in my head I've been pronouncing Rucas Ruck-us and Lucaya Lou-kay-ya and I probably should have realized the real pronunciations a long time ago. Also another fun fact, for some reason I pronoun Riarkle like wrinkle. I don't know how I got that, I just do.

* * *

"Darby I know I said I would find someone for the wedding, but I haven't yet. Just put me down as one." Riley was painting her nails as she tried to balance the phone between her ear and her shoulder.

She heard Darby laugh on the other side of the line, "Well I could do that or I have a drop-dead gorgeous fellow in your exact situation. I could seat you together?"

Oh Darby, she was quite the matchmaker. Riley agreed, "Just as long as you what you say is true. He better be straight from a magazine."

"Promise me, he is."

* * *

Darby hadn't given an hints about who this mystery boy was. Riley had asked Maya, but Darby had already gotten to her. "Maya, please give me a small hint."

"He's from high school, but that's it, okay?"

Riley's mind started going through all the boy her and Maya knew in high school. Of course, she was weeded out all the boys who were already with someone. Farkle? No, he was engaged to Smackle. Billy? No, Missy and his wedding was last October. Lucas? No, for as much as she knew he was with Penny, the lovely cheerleader at NYU. Zay? No, he was happy with Thomas. Maybe it was Jordan? She didn't know who he was with and then it hit her. Charlie was very much single and very good friend with Yogi and Darby.

"Oh no..."

"Yes honey?" Maya asked.

"Is it Charlie?"

"Charlie Gardner!" Maya yelled in her old fashion voice.

"Oh no!" Riley screeched in response covering her face.

* * *

Riley had spent weeks debating whether she could go or not. Not only would be have to face Charlie, but she would be reminded about all the friendships she sadly let die at the end of high school. Other than Maya, the only other person she regularly talked to was Farkle. But Smackle, Lucas, and Zay? It happened been more than a couple of Christmas cards and likes on Facebook.

Finally the day of the wedding rolled around and Maya forced Riley out of her apartment bed. "Come on Riles, we are gonna be late unless you get your lazy ass up."

"Maya, why! I'm going to have a horrible time with Charlie." As Riley was sitting up, Maya hit her with a pillow.

"Do it for Darby and Yogi!"

"I know, but why Charlie Gardner?"

"It's not Charlie Gardner!" Maya finally confessed, rubbing her temples as if Riley was giving her a headache.

"What?" Riley's eyes went wide.

"It's not Charlie. Can you please just get ready?"

Riley sat on her bed. Was that a good thing? Now she had to worry about who it was. Maybe that was worse. At least if it was Charlie, she already knew, but now there was no one left to guess.

* * *

Thankfully Maya and Riley arrived fairly early. Maya, being a bridesmaid, had many duties to fill. Riley let her go and found her seat. The small piece of paper with her seat read G11. As more people started to fill into the sanctuary, the more Riley waded trying to find her mystery man. After several minutes she stood up, trying to get a better view.

"Riley Matthews? Is that really you?" She turned and saw Lucas looking better than ever. "Wow Riley you look amazing."

"You don't look to bad yourself." She pulled him into a hug, taking in how good his cologne had smelled.

Lucas looked down at his watch, "I better go find my date before the wedding starts. See you around?"

"Of course." He turned around and walked several steps back. Riley slumped in her seat. She had always liked Lucas, but college just strained too many relationships. He was probably pretty happy with his girlfriend and she didn't blame him. Penny was beautiful and charming. She was-

Riley was pulled out mid-thought when her date sat down next to her. She looked up in confusion, her throat running dry.

"Well you seemed just as surprised as me."

"Where's Penny?" Was the only thing that came to mind.

"Probably with James. She's pretty two-faced." Lucas said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is that a pun?"

"Yes Riley, that was a pun. Lets not talk about her. What are you doing here without a date?"

"I could ask you exactly the same thing."

"Touché."

* * *

This was good. This was better than good. This was great. She reminded herself to thank Darby when she had a chance.

Cocktail hour was spent just catching up with Lucas. He had moved back home to Texas to take over the ranch. He was it was pretty awkward coming home to his house to find another guy with his girl. Riley couldn't agree more. Riley mentally slapped herself for not staying more in touch. Penny had been gone right after Missy and Billy's wedding, nearly six months ago.

"Well, on a lighter note, how's Pappy Joe?"

"He's still kicking. If I would let him, he'd probably still be riding bulls." He smiled, stepping closer to her, "I didn't even know Darby and Yogi knew this many people?"

"I know, this place is crowded!" And it was. Riley was pushed from behind, falling in Lucas's chest. "Yeah, they definitely need a bigger venue."

"I don't mind. I don't mind at all!" He gleamed, grazing her ear as he spoke. The feeling in Riley's knee started to melt. Luckily, being forever clumsy hid those moments. Lucas wasted no time wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her up.

"It's good to see that you are still Riley!"

* * *

Once cocktail hour was finished, everyone filtered into the reception hall. She understood now why the cocktail hour was so tight. This reception hall was enormous. Riley jumped when Lucas caught her hand and lead her through the people to their seats. Lucas and Riley found their place settings and plopped down.

He leaned closer to Riley, placing his hand on her thigh, "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

She giggled, knowing her cheeks were probably a brilliant red. "I think you had too many drinks during cocktail hour."

"Oh I promise you Riley, I know my limit and I am no where near that." Riley knew if he kept his hand on her thigh any longer, his hand print was going to engrave itself on her body. To her surprise, when he leaned back, the hand did not retract with him.

"Zay, Thomas!" Lucas said, finally pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked around the table. Farkle, Smackle, Zay, and Thomas had sat down without Riley even realizing.

"Riles, you didn't tell me you and Lucas were dating?" Farkle asked bluntly, a smile on his face.

"Oh- we aren't-"

"We're not-" Lucas and Riley rambled at the same time.

Farkle rose his eyebrows, "You could convince me." He mumbled it just loud enough for them to hear. Riley looked over at Lucas, not sure what she was feeling.

As dinner was served, everyone just caught up and talked. Zay invited them all over to his and Thomas's new apartment. It was so great to see Zay so happy with someone. _That's how happy I want to be_ Riley said mentally.

"We'll definitely stop by," Lucas replied, looking over at Riley. His green eyes were slowly melting Riley each time they caught her. _How did I not keep in touch_ Riley thought herself.

* * *

Finally all the dancing had started. Their whole table had paired off to dance except for Riley and Lucas.

"I've really missed you Lucas, I'm glad we came here alone."

"Me too. Hopefully after this we'll do a better job of staying in touch?"

Riley turned to Lucas, "I feel bad for never making an effort after high school."

"That's history now, lets just live right here in the present." She nodded. Her eyes went over his shoulder and saw all the couples happily dancing together. How close each couple was together and suddenly that's all Riley desired.

"Do you want to dance?" Riley blurt out.

"I thought you'd never asked." Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. He guided her hands around his neck and let his hands wrap around her waist. Each touch sizzled against her skin. She just wanted more and more and more.

Somewhere in the background, the DJ announced that this would be the last song. The choice of song was perfect to end the night with. Softly, "When I look at you" by Miley Cyrus started to play.

"I don't want this night to end," Riley whispered shyly. She wondered what Lucas was seeing as he stared into her eyes. From her perspective, his eyes held the whole world in them. This reminded her of her moment all those years ago. This right here had just topped that. If she could live in a moment, she'd want it to be this one.

"It doesn't have to," he pulled Riley off the dance floor and guided her back to their table. He quickly picked up her purse and lead her out of the reception hall. Two lefts and a right and they were outside of the venue. She watched as Lucas made a quick decision and pulled them both around a nook. Before Riley could ask where he was taking them, he pushed her up against the wall.

Something had shifted in Lucas's eyes. All day they had been warm, but right now they were hot, filled with messy desire. With his body pressed against hers, she could feel how fast his heart was beating. She couldn't wait any longer. The heat that was radiating off their bodies mixed with the need to feel something was driving not only Riley insane, but both of them.

She leaned up and crashed her lips on Lucas's. This wasn't a childish middle school kiss. This was something that no one had words for. It was rough and messy and desperate, but it was real. It was finally real. She pulled back trying to catch her breath. Lucas rested his forehead on hers, running his thumb over her lips.

"How about you and I get out of here?"

Stealing his line from earlier that night, she replied "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Next some more Riarkle!


	29. Lucaya: Lovable

Lucaya

* * *

It was the way he looked at her when no one was paying attention. It was the way his eyes lit up when he heard her name. It was the way he knew when she was hurting. But he wasn't hers. He couldn't comfort her in the way he needed to. He couldn't hold her when her world was falling. He couldn't love her when she made it so clear she couldn't be loved.

"Hey," his girlfriend said, linking her elbow with his. He tore his gaze from Maya and looked down at Riley, who had captured stardust in her eyes from the previous night.

"Did you end up getting a good view of Mars with Farkle last night?" Her entire face brightened just thinking about it.

"It was perfect. I can't see how we can't get an A on this project." She pulled him to the bench, her hands in his. "Then he started pointing out the constellations I had no idea even existed. It was magical."

If Lucas wasn't in the position he was, he would think Riley and Farkle were a couple, but Lucas wasn't naïve enough to think that Riley didn't love Lucas with her whole heart. And Lucas did love Riley. There were thousands of reason why his heart pounded a little louder when she was near. He was the first girl he ever loved and Riley would always be special for that, he could never dream of a life without her.

His eyes shift across the hallway, meeting her long, golden hair talking her way to some baseball boy. He knew he loved her too. He just knew he could never let it be.

Riley was still going on about the stars and how much she loved them. And that's when he knew. His love for Maya was like loving the stars. The stars were unbelievably beautiful, shining in utter darkness like Maya, who never let her surroundings engulf her completely, putting out her light. If Riley could love something so much when their paths would never cross, he could still love Maya until every star burns out. Just because you will never touch something- never have something- doesn't mean you can't still love it.

* * *

Months went by where Lucas was unsure of himself. Loving someone shouldn't hurt, it shouldn't be painful. He wanted to be happy with Riley, he wanted to look at her and feel like nothing could ever compare, but something did- she did.

"Hey Ranger-" she paused sheepishly, her cheeks sprinkled with blotches of red, "Lucas, Riley was just telling me about your date. It sounded great."

He couldn't keep himself from clenching his teeth or letting out a low laugh. He hated the way this changed Maya. This relationship ruined anything and everything they had as friends. The name calling stopped and so did the slight glances during school.

"What?" She said, her eyes scanning his face.

"I can't do this with you Maya," his eyes connected with hers, regret filling in.

"Do what-"

"Act like nothing has changed." He blurted out, finally voicing his opinion about these feelings he forced in.

He watched as she looked around- looking specifically for Riley in the school hallways.

"Lucas, you-"

"Would you please stop calling me Lucas!" He pulled her outside the doors, into the courtyard, where it had been cleared out and private. "This relationship has changed you. You feel like you can't be yourself around me."

"I can't Lucas, okay?" She ran her fingers through her hair, "Riley deserves to be happy. I can't give her any doubt that you made the wrong choice."

"But I didn't, you chose for me and you, Maya Hart, were wrong."

She shook her head, taking a step back. Her whole face began to flush and she couldn't stop the tears that were welling in her eyes.

"You chose Riley, Lucas. No matter who you picked, you chose Riley." Her voice was trying so hard to be strong and stern, but it was cracking at the edges.

"I chose you and if I was ever put in the position again, I would choose you. I would choose you every. Single. Time."

"Riley. Deserves. Happiness." Maya threw back.

"And so do you," he said running a hand over his face.

"Can't you see I was selfish with you. We don't work- we can't work. Please..." She grabbed his hand, "Riley loves you and I know you care for her. You wouldn't have taken so long to make a decision if you didn't feel something major for her. Let her in Lucas, let her in and fall completely in love."

Lucas didn't say anything. He ran his hand over his face and licked his lips before backing away, dropping her hand, and leaving her in the dust.

"Lucas?" The voice was so broken and faint, he barely heard her.

He turned around, his jaw locked. "I can't fall completely in love with her," he stated, twenty feet still between them. He grabbed the door handle, watching his knuckles turn white.

"And why not?" Maya argued, her eyes boring into him.

"Because no matter what anyone says, you can't be in love with two people at the same time." He spit it out without even looking at Maya and then turned the doorknob.

* * *

Maya woke up frantically, blindly searching for her phone that was ringing. Finally, her hand found the smartphone and she accepted the call before even reading the caller ID.

A broken voice bleed through the phone, "Maya?"

"Riles, what's going on?" Maya could hear Riley crying through the speaker.

"Have you ever done anything you've ever regretted?"

 _Loving Lucas_ "Not off the top of my head, why?"

"Because I have, I just did, I..." she took a second to breath and then continued, "I was at Farkle's and I- it was perfect. It felt so right and I kissed him. I swear- I just- I..."

"Riley?"

"I know Lucas chose you." Maya sat there and listened to the static consume the air around her. "I've known it since he asked me to be his girlfriend. There was something missing after we got together. I see the way he looks at you... I see the way you look at him."

"Riles..."

"And that's okay Maya. You like him, I get that. I'm mad that I let him come between us and that I made it a competition. I thought Lucas would make me whole. I've always dreamed of being Cory and Topanga and with Lucas, I thought he was it. And Maya, I kissed Farkle and," she paused, "everything changed."

"What about Lucas?"

"He broke up with me."

"After you kissed-"

"Yes, but I didn't tell him it happened. He came over tonight and he was a total gentleman about it." Riley's voice cracked right at the end of the sentence. "It's for the best, you know? I think this is the world trying to tell me something and this time I have to listen."

"Are you gonna be okay Riles?"

"I think I just need time." She huffed, "Things are going to be a little strange in the next few days and I think the best thing we can do is let everyone breathe."

Maya whole body was consumed with goosebumps. Everything had changed so drastically and she didn't deal well with it.

"Peaches?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to you be honest with Lucas and, most of all, I want you to be honest with yourself. You are the best person you can be and I know Lucas brings that out of you." Maya heard rustling in the background, but Riley continued, "I love you Maya and I will always be your best friend, but sometimes there are things I can't do. Let Lucas in, please."

The line went dead and Maya sat there in the silence trying to comprehend everything Riley had just told her. She set down her phone and crawled under the covers, uneasy about what the next few days would bring.

* * *

The tension in the air was so dense you could touch it. She didn't know what to say or how to feel. She gulped down her fear and met her best friend at her locker.

"Hey Riles, feeling better?" Instantly, Riley looked over her shoulder and her gaze fell on Farkle, who was pulling books out of his locker. Maya pulled the corner of her lips in and squeezed Riley's shoulder.

"I haven't talked to him since. I ran out right after I did it and now he wouldn't even look at me," Riley admits, her hand lagging on the locker. Her eyes were distance, the brightness fading from them. "In a matter of moments, I've broken our friend group apart."

"Riles," she turned her and put her hands on her shoulders, "you didn't do anything. You followed your heart and that's not your fault. You think that Farkle doesn't like you too? He's been pining over you since the seventh grade." She tried to her best to cheer up Riley, but nothing was pulling her out of this mood.

"But feelings change Maya!" Riley argued, the vein in her forehead starting to surface. "Don't you understand?"

Maya gulped, shutting her eyes for one moment before opening them up again. "Riles, you've just got to look on the bright side. I have no doubt that you and Farkle will work out. You didn't even give him a chance to respond. You need to talk to him."

"I just don't think he will talk to me," she adjusted her backpack on her shoulders, shifting out of Maya's hands.

"C'mon, this is Farkle we are talking about. You know him better than anyone. He's probably just scared. This is all new for him too."

"Are you scared Maya?" She met her gaze.

"Yeah, but who the hell isn't," Maya replied before walking into Mr. Matthew's class.

* * *

She was pacing in her room right after school. She played the Farkle card on Lucas the entire day. He said hey to her between fourth and fifth period and she chickened out, held up a thumbs-up and walked past him.

She didn't want to be this way with him, but she couldn't think of anyway to act. She was scared, more than she could have ever been. She didn't know what to do. Last time she let him in, she felt almost good enough, but not enough.

 _I want you to be honest with Lucas and, most of all, yourself._ Riley's words echoed in her head. She looked down at her watch and grabbed her phone. She had to do this, she had to.

She was greeted by Mrs. Friar's face when she knocked on their apartment door. "Hey Maya, what can I do for you dear?"

"I was wondering if I could wait here for Lucas to get done with practice. We have a- umm- project together."

"Of course, would you like anything to drink?"

"Lemonade would be fine, thank you!" Maya walked into the apartment and was about to sit on their couch, when she saw her reflection in one of the pictures on the wall.

It wasn't so much the picture that caught her attention, but the vulnerable face staring back at her.

She brought her hand to her face finally realizing how hot she felt. She had to be honest above all, no matter what.

* * *

When he opened his apartment door, he saw his mother pouring two glasses of lemonade. Instantly, he pushed the door completely opened and scanned the room. His eyes fell onto the blonde admiring the picture of his family back in Texas.

He proceeded to shut the door a little too hard, watching Maya jump up. She turned around, her face a soft pink.

He didn't stay anything. He shrugged off his bags and walked over to her. He turned to see his mother still in the kitchen.

"What are you-," he looked around the room one last time, "what are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?" Her voice was small and she tried to joke it off. He didn't respond and just crossed his arms. "I came here to talk."

"You didn't want to talk today at school, I just figured you didn't want anything to do with me."

"I-"

"Lucas, I didn't hear you come in." Mrs. Friar approached both of them and handed Maya the glass of lemonade. "Maya said you had a project to work on?"

Lucas rose an eyebrow and looked down at her almost panicked face. He licked his lips and looked towards his mother, "Yeah, history is slamming both of us over this project. We better get to it."

"Okay honey, I'm going to run to the store and grab a few things for dinner, do you need anything for the project?"

"We could use some paint if you have time to pick it up," Lucas leaned over and kissed his mom on the cheek.

"I'll see you then." His mother picked up her purse and waved one last time before exiting the apartment.

Lucas pushed past Maya and open his bedroom door before nodding towards it.

"Since when did grocery stores start selling paint?" Maya asked, avoiding the tension between them.

"They don't, this would give us more time to 'talk'." He put quotations around talk. He gulped, his eyes trailing her as she entered his bedroom. She made herself comfortable on his bed, folding and unfolding her hands.

He shut the door and crossed his arms, wanting to be mad with the way she ignored him today, but all he felt was relief that she was there in front of him.

He watched as she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He walked over to her and crouched down in front of her, tilting her chin up with his hand.

"Maya?"

Her eyes were dark, fright lurking in them. "I came because I haven't been honest to you, and most of all myself."

"You can tell me anything Maya," he moves him hand from her chin and pushes a few loose strands behind her ear.

He could feel her melt into him as the slightest touch, forcing her eyes to close. She let out a quiet sigh and pushed his hand away from her.

"Did you mean it?" She whispered, her eyes still shut.

"Mean what?" Every thought was rolling through his head, but he knew which one he wanted her to say.

"You said," her cheeks turned a soft pink and slowly but surely her eyes fluttered open, "you said you couldn't love Riley because you were already in love. I don't know... I thought maybe that meant..." She didn't finish her sentence. Not because she was afraid to say it, but because she was scared he didn't feel it.

"I'm in love with you?" He finished, a smile growing on his face. "Yeah, I think I do."

His heart was beating out of his chest and the heat that was building on the inside was starting to break through. "You, Maya Hart, are lovable."

He laid both of his hands on her cheeks and brought her faces to hers. Their lips were inches apart and Maya had already closed her eyes in anticipation.

"You've lived your whole life as if you were some darkness, something that didn't deserve to touched, held, loved. You aren't darkness Maya, you've never been darkness."

He slowly pressed his lips against hers, feeling her arms crawl around his waist, pulling him onto the bed with her. The kiss was exactly what he expected from Maya. It's was vulnerable and soft and even a little scared, but it was pure and right and beautiful.

He lost count of how many times his lips crashed into hers, how slowly but surely it become messier and desperate. Not only had Lucas forced in all his unsaid thoughts, but all his unshared feelings and desires.

Her hands found her way to his hips and moved him over, so they both were laying on their sides.

She lazily opened her eyes, letting her eyes wander if she was painting a picture of the exact moment she saw. "Am I really lovable?"

"Only if you let yourself be," he reached forward and caressed her cheek, letting his thumb stroke the few freckles planted on her face. "Please let me love you, let me in."

"What if I'm incapable of loving you?"

"I wouldn't believe that for a second," he replied softly, counting the distinct shades of blue swirling in her eyes. "Look at me and tell me that you don't feel something towards me."

She took a moment to respond, her cheeks flushing under his gaze. "I can't. I feel so much for you Lucas that it scares me and," she sat up turning from him, "what if one day you decide that you no longer have feelings for me? What if this was a mistake?"

Lucas could see the tears welling up in her eyes and what state of vulnerability she has entered. "I decided a long time ago that my feelings for you were real and that's something I can't lie about. I chose you Maya, I chose the whole you. I chose your doubt and vulnerability. I chose your wits and your name callings. I chose you because no matter how much I shouldn't have, I did anyways. Deep down I know you want this and it's okay to want something Maya." He paused when he finally turned back around, her eyes wide and her heart full.

"I don't want you Maya. I need you."


	30. Lucaya: My Cowboy

**Lucaya; I do not own Girl Meets World**

* * *

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Maya shouts back, her blood boiling in her veins. "I come over to your dorm to drop off some of your favorite doughtnuts and you're getting it on with some girl!"

Tears were streaming down her face, taking her makeup along with it.

"Maya, it didn't mean anything okay? I love you and only you, you know that!" Josh threw back, pacing in the room. A visible hickey Maya knew she did not leave was peaking from under his shirt.

"You cheated Josh. I had heard rumors and I didn't believe them because I actually thought you were different."

"Who'd you hear that from? Your cowboy you have wrapped around your finger?" He laughed, then huffed. "Wait, Maya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"I am done with you-" before she could finish, he took her face in between his hands and kissed her.

Immediately she pushed him off of her, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "God Dammit Josh. For once in your precious little life, would you at least listen to me. Kissing me doesn't fix anything. I'm so over people thinking it's romantic to shut someone up by kissing them. Instead of being a prick maybe you should actually try and listen to what I am saying."

He watched her carefully, surprised by her sudden take.

"And what I'm saying, Josh, is that we are over."

She rushed out of his dorm room, wiping the tears from her eyes. It hurt, it hurt so much she was sure she would never stop hurting. She found herself to the closest bench and cried harder than she could have ever imagined.

She contemplated who she was gonna call. It couldn't be Riley. As much as Maya loved Riley, Josh was her uncle and she didn't want to start a family uproar. It also didn't help that her best friend was a college away, happily studying with her boyfriend and best friend Farkle.

She whipped out her phone and actually smiled seeing his stupid yet heartwarming ID picture.

"It's good ole Huckleberry Finn, what do I owe a call from Miss Maya?" He said in a soft and content voice. She smiled, tears still dropping from her face.

"Hey Ranger Rick," she tried her best to keep a controlled voice, but she knew it was breaking, "would you mind picking me up at the corner of 23rd and Ohio?"

"Is everything okay? I swear to god if it was him-" she heard silence on the other end when he stopped himself, "I'll be there in two minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

He didn't lie when he said only two minutes. His big black truck pulled up and the door opened for her.

"Oh Maya," he said, his face hard and cut. As soon as she climbed in, Lucas pulled her into a hug, slowly rubbing her back.

She couldn't hold it in any longer and the next round of tears surfaced.

"You were right," she shivered, her body still engulfed in his. "He was cheating on me with some high school girl. I was so stupid, especially after you told me."

He pulled back, his hands resting on each cheek. "Maya, you are not stupid." His thumb ran across her face, wiping several tears away.

"Can you get me out of the city, just for tonight? Everything around here reminds me of him."

"Of course," his body turned towards the wheel and she noticed how hard his hands were gripped on it. She lightly placed her hand on his thigh.

"Thank you Lucas. I feel like sometimes I don't deserve you in my life, but I'm thankful you are here."

She watched a small smile appear and then disappear on his face as he started to drive. His eyes after awhile, looked over to her and he reached over and tucked a few strands behind her ear.

They drove about an hour before they were far from the city. Lucas pulled off of the major highway and traveled through a rundown town. They stopped a ma and pop diner, grabbing coffee and a little to eat.

She ate silently and forced her eyes to remain on the plate. She knew he was staring at her, trying to understand how she felt. She always knew how angry he was with Josh. Getting out of the city wasn't only a good idea for Maya, but also for Lucas.

She sat there and replayed the other night in Lucas's dorm room.

 _"Well look who's here, Maya Papaya!" She curtseyed, holding a bag of tacos in front of her._

 _"I was bored and I thought maybe you would want to take the stress off of midterms," she smiled, plopping down on his bed._

 _"And what better way than tacos," he smiled, snatching the bag from her hands._

 _With about half of a beef taco in his mouth, he asked, "so where's lover boy?"_

 _Maya shrugged, "he told me he had a psych midterm tomorrow so he wanted some alone time to study. How did I get so lucky to have a guy that cares so much about school?"_

 _His face sunk. Rick, his roommate was in Josh's psychology class and he remembered very clearly that Rick said their midterm was the night before._

 _"Is everything okay Lucas? You stopped eating in your taco?"_

 _"I-" he hesistated, contemplating whether he should tell her or not. "His psych midterm was yesterday."_

 _Maya's eyebrow furrowed together, but quickly she rolled her eyes. "He probably said a different class, I'm always getting them mixed up."_

 _His expression didn't change. "Maya, you're my best friend, you know that right?"_

 _She slowly nodded, not liking the unclear water she had entered, "and?" She said softly, gulping in the process._

 _"Josh has been lying to you this entire time. You know last week when you thought I was acting funny? It's because I saw him cheating on you."_

 _Immediately Maya shot up, her face a deep brick color. "That is absurd. You know Josh, he wouldn't do that to me."_

 _"But he would, last weekend he said that he was going home and I saw him at Sigma Delta with some girl. They weren't kissing or anything, but he was there with her."_

 _She huffed, doing her best to defend him, "so what he told me he was going home and decided to stay. He's a big boy. He can make those decisions for himself. And if him and the girl weren't all over each other, what should I care. He can have friends that are girls. I mean I have you and you're a guy. It doesn't mean we are dating." She turned around, feeling betrayed by her own best friend, "what do you have against Josh, every dying second you try to tear us apart."_

 _"Maybe because he's a dick and he is blankly cheating on you. How many times does he have to lie to your face before you don't trust him?"_

 _"You know who I don't trust right now? You!" She picked up her purse and headed towards the door, "I thought you were my friend."_

 _"Maya please don't go," he stood up, not blocking her way, but not exactly letting her leave either._

 _"Why shouldn't I? You are attacking my boyfriend and making accusations like your some type of detective. What is so bad about him?"_

 _Lucas's lip formed into a straight line. He was nervous he was gonna lose her tonight, but he refused to let her get hurt. "He's not a good guy Maya. He wouldn't love you and cherish you and be there for you like I-" he cut off, saying too much in so little time. He licked his lips and with unsteady eyes, he caught hers._

 _Her blue eyes were rimmed with tears and she shook her head side to side, "like you would?" She said bluntly, looking up to him. She gulped, tearing her gaze from him, "I've got to go, I'll text you later."_

 _She pushed past him and let his words echo in her head._

She came back to reality when Lucas's hand grabbed hers from across the table.

"Are you okay Maya?"

She deflected his question, sitting up straighter, "you think we can see the stars out here?"

The corner of his lips curled and he stood up, offering his hand to her. "Just wait until you see it."

They left the small dinner and drove about 15 minutes out of the small beaten down town to open land and a gravel road. He pulled off into the opening of a corn field, silos a few hundred feet out.

He killed the engine and clicked off his seatbelt before turning around and shuffling behind his seat.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked, unclicking her seatbelt.

"I always keep a couple of blankets and pillows so I can lay in the bed of the truck and look at the stars. Cmon, it'll be fun."

Maya was skeptical, but followed his lead when he pushed the door open. She got out and made her way to the bed of the truck, the light breeze pushing her hair in every direction.

"You do this a lot, don't you?" Maya asked, not even noticing the thousands of stars above.

"Yay, it doesn't make me feel so far from home ya know?" He was standing on the side of the truck, laying the blankets down and throwing a few pillows around. "Do you need help up?"

Maya looked at the high climb and nodded, getting over to the side Lucas was standing.

He got into the bed, and pointed to the edge. "Just put your foot here and I'll help you in."

She felt his hands move from under her armpits to her waist as she stepped on the ledge on the outside. Lucas, at that point, grabbed her tightly around the waist and pulled her over the edge and into the back.

She was pulled over a little too quickly, causing her body to crash into his, sending them both down against the blankets. She noticed how close they were and the way her skin sizzled the places it touched his.

She stared into his eyes before rolling off and settling herself into the truck bed. She finally focused her attention on the thousands of stars gleaming in the open sky above her.

"Wow," she whispered, a faint glow along the horizon showed her the direction of New York City, a memory she tried to forget.

"It almost feels like Texas," Lucas mumbled, putting his hands behind his head.

Every emotion she felt in Texas those long years ago started to surface and it threw her in a whirl of confusion. She realized that they had always been there, lurking on the edges, but now in this moment, she put the pieces together.

"The only that would make it feel more like Texas is a campfire," Maya murmured, looking over at Lucas. His eyes waited a second before finding hers.

He looked back up to the stars, his chest dropping as he exhaled. "I think about that night a lot, you know?"

It was too dark for him to see the surprise graved into her face. "You do?" She croaked out.

"I do," he pauses and points to the sky, "see Cassiopeia is right there." He leaned closer, pressing his head against hers and guiding her hand to where the constellation sat in the sky.

She was too focused on his hand on hers to even care where the W in the sky was. She followed his arm down and realized that he was staring at her, a gentle smile on his lips.

"God Maya, you are just so beautiful." He reached over and pushed the hair from her face. "It was the night I stopped denying everything I felt towards you. Before that night, I tried to convince myself that what I felt for you was wrong and not real, but when it was just you and me under those stars, your face lit up by the fire, the vulnerability in your eyes, I knew then."

"Lucas-"

"And I still feel all those feelings for you. I've been patient and I knew I couldn't just tell you how I felt the moment you promised Josh you were in for the long game, but this is my chance Maya, and I'm not going to regret it again."

Maya gulped. She liked Lucas, she knew she always had and here he was, telling her everything she wanted to hear. "Are you actually going to kiss me this time?"

He flashed her those pearly whites and he leaned closer, but instead pressed his lips against her forehead. She knew he could see her confusion plastered across her face.

"There is nothing I would want more, but you need time Maya." He caressed her cheek, "But don't worry, I'll be right here when you are ready."

* * *

And she knew he was right. It took her two weeks to completely heal from her breakup. She hadn't loved Josh, but she sure was close. And it wasn't even so much that, but the fact that he had always been in her life since she was little and now suddenly all those memories seemed bad.

She did take every day to see Lucas. She assumed that it would have been awkward after that night, but there weren't any awkward pauses and silent moments.

She was sitting in her room about a month after that night, doodling in her sketch book, listening to some soft music when she got a knock on her door.

She pulled the door open, a smile immediately displayed on her face, "Huckleberry!"

"You want to go on a drive?" He was wearing a NYC sweatshirt and a pair of dark jeans. He probably would have looked like a NYC native except the pair of cow boots clinking on the flooring.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

He smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I guess that is for you to decide."

She rolled her eyes, grabbed her sweater off the back of her door, "Let's go before I change my mind."

She felt Lucas jump ever so slightly when she intertwined her fingers in his. She looked up at him and watched his cheeks turn a light pink. "I could get used to this," he mumbled, pulling her out of the dorm.

"So," she started, climbing into his truck, "where are you taking me? That little town? A rodeo? Stargazing?"

He shrugged at Maya's question, staying steady on 7th Avenue. "You'll see."

The only were in the car for about eight minutes before parallel parking on the side of a street. "Are you sure you're from Texas?" Maya asked, watching him perfectly park his big truck.

"Are you sure you're from New York City when you've never been here?"

Maya opened her door and strained her neck looking down the road. She couldn't see anything exciting, but met Lucas on the street. He instantly grabbed her hand and pulled her down the Avenue.

"You said everything reminds you of him and I didn't want the only place we are..." he paused, "something to be under a thousand stars, so I decided as long as we are here, this city is ours."

The finally came up on a corner and Maya stopped, mesmerized by what she was seeing. "I've seen this on the Internet, I had no idea this was here, so close." She released his hand and ran up to the LOVE sculpture by Robert Indiana.

She turned around and saw Lucas with his phone out, snapping pictures with every movement. She shook her head, trying to stop the smile creeping on her face. She took his phone from his hand and turned it around, pulling Lucas close to her and taking a picture of both of them.

"Isn't it amazing?" Lucas said, throwing his arm around her neck.

"You know Robert Indiana changed his name? His last name used to be Clark, but because he was born and raised in Indiana, he thought it was a good fit." She squeezed his hand.

He turned towards her, running a hand through her hair. "Maybe when you're famous, you'll become Maya York?"

"And you could be Lucas Texas." She laid her hand on his chest, watching his green eyes on hers.

"If I'm changing my name, it's definitely going to be Mad Dog."

She laughed, pushing his off softly, "You still don't seem like a Mad Dog."

"Then what do I seem to you?"

"My cowboy." She slid her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. She gasped when he picked her up and kissed back. He set her down, bring both his hands to the side of her face and captured her lips again.

He pulled back first, his eyes still closed. He fluttered his eyes open and smiled down at Maya. "Let's go get some tacos, okay?"


	31. Lucaya: The Black Car

**Lucaya; I do not own Girl Meets World**

* * *

"I still don't remember signing up for this," she uttered, throwing her bag in the back. Her feelings towards this trip were mixed for multiple obvious reasons. This semester has gone pretty horrible whenever Lucas and her were alone and she was just preparing for the worst.

"Come on Maya, it'll be fun. Shawn just wants all to have a good New Year at his place. We all remember how the last time we were all together for New Year's went," Lucas replied, shutting the trunk of his car.

"Don't remind me. Thank God none of us like each other this time," Maya cringes, rubbing her temples as she plops down in the passenger side seat.

Lucas let out a nervous laugh, getting into the driver's side and buckling up, lucky Maya didn't notice his awkward pause.

"For once, a drama free New Year's. Lets just get going. Farkle and Riley should already be there with the rest of the Matthews."

Lucas was a block down the road when Maya gasped, immediately causing Lucas to slam on the brakes. "What?!"

"We're gonna have to see Riley and Farkle kiss at midnight. Lord, I don't think I'm ready."

"Jesus Maya, you scared the bloody hell out of me. We could have gotten hurt."

"Keep driving Huckleberry, I need a change of scenery to clear my mind of Farkle's little lips."

Lucas laughed, rolling his eyes and pressing down on the pedal, gaining speed with every second.

* * *

They were silent most of the ride, minding their own business as if there weren't feelings floating around in the small black car.

Lucas had a hard time focusing on the road, knowing Maya was sitting only a mere foot and a half away. It was sophomore year of college and his feelings for Maya had gotten nothing but stronger.

After dating Riley freshman year of high school and watching their demise, he promised that he would let both of them go. The thing is that they hadn't. His relationship with Riley was blurred by her blonde hair each time Maya would come near. He craved her more the more he couldn't have her. He watched boyfriend after boyfriend walk into her life and leave within a matter of seconds. Each time he was there picking up the pieces and trying to place them back together.

He couldn't deny how madly in love with Maya he was, but he knew she did not feel the same. No matter how many time he thought maybe just maybe she felt something back, it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"LUCAS!" Maya screeched, pointing at the large buck standing in the middle of the road. Immediately Lucas pressed the brake flat on the floor, forcing the car to a stop. Out of instinct, his right arm flew over to Maya, his arm pushing her back against the seat.

He gulped looking over at Maya and back at the racked buck that stood four feet from the front of his car. His mind drifted to his hand, how closely it was pressed against her chest and instantly, he pulled it away. His gaze turned to Maya and noticed her seat belt still dangling beside the seat.

"Dammit Maya, didn't I tell you to put on your seat belt." He watched as her eyes grew big, still holding a scared gaze.

"I- I just forgot. But you stopped me anyways-"

He interrupted her, "Yes, luckily I stopped you. What do you think you getting hurt would have done to me?"

He collected what he said, tearing his eyes from hers and gripped the wheel as hard as he could. The knuckles glowed white and he knew his face must match the blood exiting his veins.

He slowed his breath, and lightly said, "We're almost there, just put on your seat belt."

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her hesitate, but eventually reach for the belt and clicked it in. He barely heard it, but she mumbled a thank you before positioning her way away from him, letting her eyes wander the scenery.

* * *

The feel of his hand still burned in her skin and she couldn't deny the bubbles erupting in her stomach. That's why she positioned herself away, trying to get her mind on something else, but nothing seemed to.

And that was her routine. Every time she felt something for Lucas, she used a distraction. A lot of those were different guys, but none of them ever compared to Lucas and she knew that. And that was hard for her because what could Lucas see in her that Riley or any other girl didn't have.

They finally pulled into Shawn's property, snow everywhere. Lucas parked the car, several cars already parked in the driveway. They both grabbed there bags and got out of the car without saying anything, but when Lucas started to head to the front door, Maya caught his wrist.

"Hey," she fidgeted under his gaze, "I just wanted to say thank you."

"It's nothing Maya, lets go inside. They're all waiting for us." The tone he used wasn't harsh, but it wasn't exactly soft either. She knew something was bugging him and he wasn't saying anything about it.

She stood her ground, her grasp on his wrist tightening. "Is something wrong?"

Her big blue eyes caught his. The snow and white background illuminating his green irises. His features softened for only second, before they hardened again. "No, nothing's wrong. Let's just get inside, I don't want us catching a cold." He brushed her off like it was nothing and headed towards the door.

She let him walk inside, snow catching in her hair as the door swung open. The curtain on the second floor fluttered, two figures quickly moving. Maya rolled her eyes, rushing inside to catch them cold-handed.

Maya pushed open the door, waving to her parents and the Matthews before jogging upstairs and shoving the upstairs door open. "You two thought you were being sneaky?"

Both Farkle and Riley's faces turned relatively red and he shrugged. "C'mon, we wanted to see some action, but as always, Maya never goes the extra mile."

She made a disgusted face, "I don't even go the full first mile, let alone an extra..." realizing she had gotten off topic, she pointed her finger at both of them, "anyways, that doesn't mean you can spy on me, especially when nothing happened anyways. Lucas and I-"

The bedroom door opened up with Lucas carrying their bags into the room. "Lucas and I are what?" he repeated, dropping the suitcase to the ground.

Maya, with her back still to him, glared at Farkle and Riley, motioning them to not say anything. She whipped around, a smile on her face, "Nothing. Just that we saw a giant buck on the way here."

"Did you tell them how I saved your life?" He joked, acting much different around the four of them than when it was just him and Maya.

Riley winked at Maya, "As a matter-of-fact, she didn't. Wow, Lucas you are quite the gentleman. It seems Maya owes you a favor." If Maya's face wasn't already blushed, it definitely was now.

Maya's eyes locked with Lucas's, a worried look on her face. "I guess that'd only be fair, right Maya?" Lucas said, adding a little extra twinge on her name.

"You said... you said it was nothing," her gaze wavering under his eyes. "I-"

They were all interrupted from a dinner call coming from the main floor. Maya had made it quite clear she was no runner, but she darted from that room faster than she ever had.

* * *

Lucas huffed in aggravation, feeling like he has only made the situation worse.

"I don't think we've seen you like this in a long time, you must really like her," Riley whispered, intertwining her hands in Farkle's.

"What?" Lucas's eyes shot up from the ground, his eyebrows almost touching.

"You are as transparent as a window Lucas Friar and apparently as blind as a bat," Farkle added, dragging Riley down the stairs. Farkle winked before leaving Lucas in the bedroom.

Lucas finally made his way downstairs. everyone already seated at the dinner table. Of course, the only spot open was between Shawn and Maya, the two people he was most nervous to be around. He took his seat, Farkle winking again across the table. If looks could kill, Farkle's head would have been on a platter.

Topanga looked around and smiled, "Shall we say grace?" She held both her hands to her sides, grabbing Cory and Auggie's hands to pray. Like dominoes, the effect went around the table. He first took Shawn's hand, his grip was enough to cut off circulation. He looked over to Maya and gulped, taking her hand into his and throwing his head down. He couldn't even recall what Topanga had said, his only focus was her hand in his and the pounding in his ears.

After a few moments, her hand slipped out of his and he opened his eyes, nodding towards Topanga. They all began eating and Farkle and Riley erupted with stories the Matthews seemed to have heard one too many times.

"So do you and Maya see each other a lot around campus?" Cory asked, putting a scoopful of corn in his mouth.

They nodded, "We meet each other for-" He was lost for words when a hand crept onto his thigh. He looked at Maya who was reaching for the bowl of mash potatoes, going out of her way by not asking. He gulped, feeling evidently vulnerable and continued, his voice cracking at the start, "we meet for dinner in the court each night with a handful of our friends."

"That's wonderful, I'm glad you both still seek time to be with each other," Topanga says before she could comprehend the structure of her sentences. Her mouth twisted and she spit out, "Well not be with each other, but in one another's company, yeah company, as in friends."

A shiver went down Lucas's spine and he could feel Shawn boring into him. He cleared his throat and glanced at Maya. "We get your point Mrs. Matthews," he stated sharply, checking his watch to count how much longer he had to sit there.

Katy, being very Katy, took matters into her own hands, "Well, why don't we dig into the dessert. I made apple pie for all of us. It's a Clutterbucket tradition!"

They all actually ate in silence, the tension between Maya and Lucas was seeping into everyone else's mind, refraining any other thought to fill the air. Katy again, took the bull by the horns and asked, "Well how is college? Riley and Farkle filled us in earlier this afternoon. How is it?"

"It's just like I told you Mom, challenging yet fun!" Maya said shortly. He noticed how she was picking at her nails and how she continued to chew on the inside of her lips.

"Maya said it perfectly. It's a lot of fun, but man, some of my labs get the best of me," Lucas added, smiling towards Shawn and Katy.

Shawn patted his back, "And that's how we'll know you'll be a great vet! What type of experiments have you worked on?"

They got into a lengthy conversation about the animal sciences when Katy intervened. "That must have been the time Maya used your experiment for her work."

Lucas nodded, smiling over at Maya, "Yeah, the brain of the rabbit was gruesome, but Maya knew exactly how to bring the picture to life."

Katy nodded, putting her hand on Shawn's elbows, "I'm just so proud of my baby girl. Oddly enough, my favorite projects of Maya are the side portraits she does."

Lucas looked quizzically at Maya, hearing this for the first time, "Do you have a favorite?"

"I love the one she did of you. She must have showed you, she got an A on it."

"Mom!" She yelped, her eyes not even daring to look at him.

Shawn chuckled at his daughter, his wife catching the drift. "Oh, well-" she looked around and picked up her plate, "I'm going to start the dishes, Shawn would you mind?"

The Hunter's darted up, causing everyone else to leave the awkward atmosphere Katy created.

He looked across the room, Riley nodding her head towards the stairs. He slightly shook his head no, only to receive a glare from Riley. He took a deep breath and turned towards Maya, who was still sitting at the dinner room table. "I could use a hand unpacking."

"Um, yeah, sure."

They both headed upstairs, Lucas catching a thumbs up from Farkle. They finally reached their bedroom and he lightly shut the door behind him.

Maya immediately went to the bags, but Lucas decided otherwise. "You painted a picture of me?"

Maya kept her back to Lucas and nodded, unzipping her suitcase.

"That's it, a nod? Maya what's going on? Since the second we got in the car, something has changed. Is this about it being New Year's?"

"Why are you asking me? I asked you earlier and you said nothing. I assumed everything was okay," she answered submissively, putting her clothes in a pile of the bed, still refusing to look at him.

He walked over to her side and grabbed her wrists. "Everything is not okay."

Her eyes went wide, her chest rising and falling noticeable fast. "What would make you say that?"

She tried to play innocent, but Lucas saw through that. He shook his head and dropped his grasp, "I can't do this."

"You can't do what? What has gotten into you lately? You are barely yourself now and days. At first, I thought it was just college, but you keep putting on this face for everyone else, but me. What is it?" He could hear the vulnerability in her voice and the shakiness of her stance.

"It's you!" He partially shouted, yelling it to the flooring, before looking up at her. "It's you," he whispered, shaking his head side to side.

"I-"

Auggie rushed in, immediately frozen when he knew he was intruding, "Oh, umm, the games are starting if you want to participate." To Lucas, Maya looked relieved and followed Auggie out. Again, Lucas made it down the stairs himself, overhearing the conversation in the kitchen.

"I can't believe we forgot the champagne. I can totally run out to pick some up," Topanga offered, reaching her coat off the hook. Lucas intervened, politely stopping Mrs. Matthews.

"I wouldn't want you to miss this party you and Mrs. Hunter planned. I can make the trip. I need some fresh air anyways."

"That's not necessary Lucas."

"No really, I insist. It's the least I can do." Topanga looked back at Cory, who shrugged and turned to the Hunter's.

"At least take someone with you," Shawn suggested, nudging his wife. "Maya, dear, would you mind?"

* * *

Maya slowly made her way into the kitchen, a confused look upon her face. "What do I need to do?"

"Lucas is running out to pick up some champagne. Give him some good company," her mom said handing her her jacket. She knew she couldn't say no. One is would be rude and two she knew she was the only person. Everyone else had someone, well except Auggie, but he's far too young to be around alcohol.

Maya caught Lucas's eyes, realizing how paining this was going to be for him too and then lead the way to his car.

When they were outside, Lucas stopped her, "Maya, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

She shrugged, opening the passenger side door, "Do you want me to come?"

He froze, his eyes on her. "You're my best friend, of course I would."

"Even though I'm the reason everything is not okay?"

He didn't respond. He backed out of the driveway letting the moment drag on.

She crossed her arms and watched Lucas fidget under her gaze. She tore her eyes from his perfect side-profile and started to pick her nails. After about fifteen minutes, Maya finally broke the silence, starting with a sigh. "Can you at least tell me what I did?"

He watched him look over at her and then back towards the road. "You didn't do anything Maya."

She let out a cold laugh and crossed her arms again. "I obviously did something. We can't even talk to each other. One second you act like you hate me and then the next, you are looking at me like I'm the last person on the planet. I just don't understand."

"You wouldn't," he whispered under his breath turning off the barren country road and into the liquor store parking lot. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

She huffed, looking at her watch. Twenty minutes had gone by on their drive and they didn't get out more than a handful of words.

She didn't want to feel or be this way, but she felt rejected. It was nothing in particular, but he was just so frank with her. Maybe she was scaring him off. She started to rethink all the things she had different this semester that would have caused him to act this way.

She shook her head and started to look around the small black car. She turned just enough around to see a crumpled note card sticking out from his seat. It was hanging off the back, barely visible, but entirely there. She looked out her window and saw Lucas still walking around the small liquor store. Quickly she grabbed the note card and flattened it out.

 _Maya Penelope Hunter,_

 _You know I'm not very good with words. I've never been good at them. There are a thousand words to describe you I couldn't possibly write them all out..._

The driver door flew open, his perfect blond hair dappled with snowflakes. He had a giant smile on his face until his eyes landed on the small index card she was holding. Her mouth was wide open and, out of instinct, she crumpled it up.

Both their mouths hung ajar, the door still wide open and snow funneling in. "Where- What- How much-" He wasn't creating any sort of question and she could barely think of an answer.

She instantly spit out, "Did you get the champagne?" She licked her lips, the smashed piece of paper growing heavy in her hand.

She saw him gulp and climb into the car, handing her the bag over and holding out his hand. She stared down at it, confused by his intention. "Um..."

"The index card," he sighed, avoiding her gaze.

"Right," she slapped it down, their hands sparking between them, an undeniable feeling spreading across them. By then, the snow was blazing down, adding havoc to the entire situations.

He silently pulled out of the parking lot and navigated his way back to the lonely country road. After several minutes, he confronted the elephant in the room.

"How much did you read of it?" She noticed that his knuckles were again white and that his face was bright red. She knew it wasn't the snow and cold either.

"Enough of it to get- um- the gist, I think."

He ran a hand over his face, shutting his eyes for one second. He kept driving, the silence eating away at him. Maya quietly watched the snow and how quickly it was piling up. The headlights weren't doing too much to help Lucas see and Maya started to panic at the sight of the blizzard.

"Lucas, maybe we should slow down. It coming down pretty hard."

"I would, but we are only about fifteen minutes out and if we go any slower, we could get stuck." As soon as the words left his lips, the entire car started to slide.

Maya squeaked, grabbing Lucas's arm that found its way over to Maya. The small black car slid right into a bank, lodging itself into the snow.

When they finally came to a stop, they sat in complete silence too scared to say anything. Maya dug into her pocket and grabbed her phone. No service blinked back at her. She passed the phone over to Lucas and sighed.

He finally spoke, "I"m gonna see if I can push it out."

"Don't be crazy, it's a blizzard out there. You may be as strong as horse, but you can't possibly move an entire car in this storm."

"We can't just sit here Maya, don't worry. Just let me try once." With that, he popped open the door and was consumed by snow. Maya patiently waited and felt no movement at all. After about three minutes, Lucas reappeared, completely covered in snow.

"We're too deep in." She noticed how much his teeth were chattering and how cold he was. Instantly, she unbuckled herself and sat on her knees. She reached across and took off his snow-covered hat and helped him take off his jacket.

"We've got to get this stuff off you before you get wet and freeze." She twisted off her scarf and wiped it across his face, drying it.

She sat back, gazing at him. "What's the plan?"

"I guess we wait until a plow comes to clear the road. Our phones don't have service and we can't get out until this snow stops."

"We're probably going to miss the countdown then, huh?"

Lucas smiled, his old self showing, "Yeah, I think we are."

Maya smiled, looking down at her hands, "I guess it'll just be you and me and some champagne ringing in the new year."

She jumped when his hand grazed her cheek and put a few strands behind her ear. "Would that be so bad?"

"You tell me," she noticed how soaked even his long-sleeve was from his jacket. "We've got enough time to hear every word that could describe me." She watched him gulp, his breathing picking up by the second.

* * *

Everywhere felt hot and he knew there was no escape this time. It was just him and Maya stuck in a snowstorm on New Year's Eve in a small black car with a bottle of champagne.

He was about to respond when her hands found the bottom of his shirt. "This is soaked! It's gonna have to come off. We can't risk getting cold when we are stuck out here."

He nodded, tensing as her knuckles ran up his torso, grasping the shirt and pulling it off. The truth is he didn't think it was humanly possible for him to get cold sitting here in the car. Every emotion was raking his heart and he felt the doubt setting in that she didn't feel the same way.

"Tell me about the painting. Why me?" He didn't even remember thinking those words before he said them. All his walls were down in this moment, the very least of his worries.

She flushed, licking her light pink lips, "Why not? We had to pick an object from our favorite perspective. I love side-profiles and so I picked you."

"But why me? You have plenty of friends, many males friends that would have done its justice." He knew he was pushing his limits, but he had to know. He had to pry, he had to hear it.

She shifted back, her eyes tearing from his. She shrugged, facing towards the window. "There's no rhyme or reason, I just picked you. Okay? I don't know what you are trying to imply."

"Tell me, what am I trying to imply?" He was mapping her face, her body, her everything. He was so madly in love with her, he wasn't sure he could keep it in much longer.

"I don't know, that I purposely picked you because I am head over heels for you? That when my professor told me to pick something that makes me heart beat a thousand times per second, your profile came to mind. So no, I don't know what you are implying," she sighed, her heart beating like it did with her painting. She got lost in his eyes and she felt hot in that moment, nothing else daring to fill her brain. The longer she looked at his lips, the more painful it became to not know what they felt like. "God Huckleberry, you really have no idea what you do to me."

Within a second, she had pushed him back against his seat and climbed onto his lap, straddling his torso. Before he could completely suppress everything he was currently feeling, her lips were on his. He lost count of how many times their lips opened and closed around each other and how many times Maya gasped when he tangled his fingers in her hair. She pushed her hips against his, leaving marks along his jawline.

"Maya," he gasped, his eyes rolling shut with each pure display of affection. "Your parents are going to kill me if these bruise."

"Let them," she mumbled, placing her thumbs in the loops of his jeans, "I need new colors for your side-profile."

He had no control over his feelings. He let his hands wander over her body, each time peeling off another layer. He took dominance and pulled her lip in between his teeth. He began working his way down her neck, leaving his trail of marks. Her body sparked each time his teeth scraped her skin and ever so often, she would sigh his name.

"God Maya you are so beautiful," he whispered, running his hand over her laced bra. "I've spent this entire semester losing my mind over you. Everything about you makes me go crazy. Everything."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing his bangs out of his face. She kissed his lips one last time and climbed into the back, motioning for him to follow. The windows became foggy and intensity was matched. Every drop of vulnerability felt his body when he was with her and he felt whole.

* * *

Maya rested her head on his chest, her hand running across his hands. She leaned up and looked at the clock. She smiled and looked into Lucas's eyes. "It's one minute until midnight and I'm glad you're right here with me."

He shifted his weight to his elbows, balancing Maya on top of him. "I am too, there is nowhere I'd rather be." He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her again. "Why did we both wait so long to be honest?"

"I think we both were just scared, but in all honesty, it was worth the wait."

Maya leaned forward to diminish the space when a hand wiped across the window. Both Lucas and Maya scrambled to cover themselves, before slightly rolling down the window.

"Well look what we have here," Farkle said, Riley right behind him. "You know, they plowed the roads about twenty minutes ago, not that either of you noticed."

Lucas's face said it all and neither of them could form a literate sentence, Farkle smirked and continued, "Get dressed and come home, thank God I convinced Shawn that we'd search for you rather than them."

"I can't wait to see the look on Shawn's face when he finally figure out that you two are together," Riley squeals.

All color had drained from Lucas's cheeks. Maya squeezed his hand and rolled up the window.

* * *

When they arrived back at the house, Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her inside with the champagne. Holding it up, he said, "We survived the blizzard of 2021." The adults laughed and took the bottle and hugged each other them.

Obviously looking disheveled they both said goodnight to their family and headed upstairs. In the hallways, Lucas lightly pushed Maya against the wall and pressed his lips against hers. "I wrote that index four years ago and I've carried it with me all this time. That's how madly in love I am with you!"

"I'm madly in love with you too Lucas, you're the most perfect art piece I will ever to get call mine."


	32. Riarkle: Movie Night

**Riarkle; I do not own Girl Meets World; pretty short and mostly fluff, enjoy!**

* * *

"Why didn't you ever choose between Maya and I when we were younger?" Riley asked, snuggling a little closer to her boyfriend. Riley had put in Marley and Me because whenever they watched that movie it would force Farkle to hold her a little tighter.

He barely heard her question, laughing softly as Marley was trying to get out of the car window. Farkle looked down at his girlfriend, pushing loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"There is no logical reason why I would," he said in matter-of-fact tone, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth. He watched the expression fall from her face and her lips forming into a straight line.

"Then what's the reason of why you didn't choose?" Her frown was growing, making Farkle force a smile off his face even though she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Because not choosing was the best choice I ever made." He knew she was fed up with his vague answers. She pushed off of him, putting her elbow on the arm of the couch. "Oh Riles, Cmon," he whispered, opening up his arms.

She folded her arms, side-eyeing him. "If you're not gonna tell me, then I'm not gonna cuddle." He bit his lips from laughing. He rolled his eyes, pink flushing over his face.

"Come back into my arms and I'll tell you. Fair?" His hand crept up on her thigh, the other hand reaching out for her. She eventually gave in, nuzzling her head into the nook of his neck.

"Okay, now tell me," her voice was bubbly again, goosebumps appearing all over her body as his hand got lost in her hair.

"You really want the truth?" He watched as she laid her chin on his chest, looking up into his blue eyes. She nodded, her eyes scanning his face. "There was no point in choosing if neither one of you chose me. It would've been an illogical decision. Not choosing meant I got to keep both of you, always convinced that I would never compare you two to each other."

"But you eventually did choose," she wasn't smiling, which was surprising to Farkle.

"I never promised I would never choose between you two. I promised that I would love you equally." He kept running his hand through her hair, her body melting more into his.

"So you love Maya like you love me?" This perked her attention, jealousy growing in her eyes. He rolled his eyes again, taking her head in both of his hands.

"Riley, do you ever listen?" He smiled, amused how easily Riley's emotions can change. He had to admit, jealousy made her a very desirable woman. "I said equally not the same."

"I guess I don't understand," she replied, crawling on to his lap, throwing both arms around his neck.

"I love Maya the way you love Auggie. I care for Maya and I will always want her in my life. With you it's different. I love you the way..." he stopped, a smile growing on his face. He just sat there thinking about all the incredible things they had experienced together.

There were no words to describe how he felt towards Riley. He felt anything and everything for her and he wasn't sure he would ever be able to say the full extent of it.

"Farkle?" Her voice was soft, small, and warm. Her eyes hadn't left his face, a few dapples of red splotched across her cheeks.

He leaned down and connected his lips with hers and ruffled her hair with his hand in the process. His other hand found its way to the small of her back and pushed her closer to him.

He could feel her heartbeat through his chest and the sound, the feeling sparked a feeling he wish he could experience for a lifetime.

"I can't explain how much I love you Riley." He was breathless, pushing his hair from his eyes.

Something he had only seen a few times clicked again. The look in Riley's eyes shifted and instead of being flustered, she grew this certain confidence he only saw when she was with him.

"Then show me."

Farkle laughed, grabbing the remote. "Now wouldn't that be pretty disrespectful while watching Marley and Me?" He watched her roll her eyes and shove him to the side.

"You definitely know how to kill the mood," Riley pulled her cardigan close around her and ran her fingers through her disheveled hair.

"Matthews," he laughed, pausing the movie.

She glared over at him, trying to prove a point and went on to huff in annoyance.

He waited another second before reaching over and creeping his hands on each side of her waist. She yelped, and started to laugh as he tickled her sides.

"Farkle!" She was breathless, trying to shove him off and collect herself. She tried to stay angry at him, but knew she couldn't keep the act going on.

She fought back, turning herself towards him and let her hands trail under his shirt. She was waiting for his deep chuckles and for him to know that she won, but only his skin reacted, turning a light pink.

"What? Not ticklish anymore?" She asked, dragging her nail down his chest while her other hand ran over his shoulder blade.

He didn't say anything, but rather leaned forward and crashed his lips into her. He grabbed her hands and locked his fingers into hers. He pushed her against the couch, letting his mouth dance against hers.

He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he deepened the kiss, tasting every inch on her mouth. Every thought of Riley overloaded his system and he couldn't think of anything other than his need to be with her.

She reddened under Farkle as a quiet moan left her lips and it only drove Farkle crazier. He released her hands and knotted them in her hair, yanking her head back to open up her neck.

"I love you so much Riley Matthews," he whispered before trailing her neck and branding her.

The sound of his name on her lips would surely be the death of him. This was his weak point and she was more than aware of it. He felt her shift and push him back, climbing on top and grinding her hips against his.

He gasped, irritated with the layers of clothing still between them. "Quite the display of affection Minkus," she mumbled, kissing behind his ear, watching him fidget under her touch. "You must love me quite a bit," she chuckled, bringing her lips back to his.

"Like I said, I have no words to describe my feelings for you," he whispered lazily, his hands sliding her cardigan off her shoulders. He kissed her shoulder, "why do all our movies nights end like this?" He chuckled, before taking her tank top straps inbetween his fingers.


	33. Lucaya: Moving In

**Lucaya; Rating T; I do not own Girl Meets World, heads up- this is pretty short (1,388 words) and lacks a real plot, but there is fluff. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Maya?" Riley's hand landed on hers, pulling her out of her daydream.

"Yes?" she said to quickly, her eyebrow raised.

"Is something wrong? You know I can tell when something is wrong."

Maya mumbled something, talking a sip from her ice tea.

"Maya, I'm serious."

She huffed, twirling the ring on her middle finger, "Do you think Lucas is settling for me?"

Surprise and shock whirled in Maya's eyes when Riley laughed, her hand in front of her face and a hand patting the table. A second passed and Riley straightened up, "Oh, you're serious."

"Of course, I'm serious."

"Is this about him asking you to move in with him? You've been dating for like... a bazillion years. You two were made for each other."

Maya pushed her lips into a straight line and she sighed, "I just don't know. What if I'm not everything he imagined?"

"Peaches, you're not," she said sternly, "You're more."

* * *

"There's my girl," Lucas says, kissing her cheek, throwing an arm around her.

She rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand draped over her shoulder and walked them to her car. "How were the animals, Huckleberry?"

He threw his backpack in the trunk, making his way to the passenger side door. "Great as always. I had a large bunny that needs back surgery. It went well today. Someone around noon dropped off a box of kittens. I had no idea my shelter would bring in so many drop-offs."

Maya pulled them out of the parking lot and headed towards his house. "Well that's what you get when you're the best vet in town." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"But that was my day, how's the mural coming?"

She had promised that she'd paint an art piece in his hallway of the stars. She was about halfway done. That's why she had picked him up, already being at his house and all.

"It's coming along well, your dog did not leave my side the entire time," she laughed.

"See, he already thinks you're home."

She gave him a look to stop and ended the conversation. It's not that she didn't want to move in with him, but she was unsure of where she could stand in the future.

They pulled into his driveway and she popped out of the car the second she had it in park.

"Maya-Papaya, come on babe," he whispered, walking his way over to her. "Please come inside."

She looked him up and down, nodding, but still feeling uneasy.

When the front door shut, he sighed, stopping her. "Maya, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

He shook his head, "So now we lie to each other?" He didn't say it with a harsh tone, but rather a soft, delicate murmur.

Before she reply, he piped in. "Is this about me asking you to move in? You've been acting weird since I asked."

She wanted to save him pain or more save herself the pain of having to walk away, she wanted him to not settle for her. "I..." His greens eyes bored into hers, concerned for answer.

"It's okay if you don't want to, but please assure me that we are okay," he sighed, "right now we don't feel okay."

"Maybe we aren't," she replied, knowing her could start a fight from this to break them apart, "maybe we aren't compatible."

"Maya," he replied sharply, a disapproving glare aimed towards her.

She wanted to take the argument further, but she couldn't get herself to do it. She loved him, she did, but she knew maybe he wouldn't always. Maybe he would find someone better. The truth was she wanted to move in. She wanted to be his, but there was always someone better out there and she was scared.

"I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow," she mumbled quickly, kissing his cheek and rushing out the door before he could react.

* * *

She went three days ignoring his texts and calls. Four times he came to her door and knocked hoping she would answer. His calls and texts were nothing but worry. She knew she was hurting him and that's exactly what she wanted. Hurt. She had only slept a collective amount of eight hours over those three days. She was depriving herself of all of her essentials. Sleep, Food, Lucas.

The longer they stayed apart, the more she loved him and more she hurt.

She woke up the next morning and planned out a breakup in her head for the evening.

Eventually, she gave in and showed up at his door to end things, to say goodbye face to face.

"My god Maya, what is going on?" were the first words that came out of his mouth when he opened the door. Immediately after, he pulled her into a hug and nuzzled his nose into her neck. "You really had me freaked out. I thought I did something wrong and god Maya, I was so worried, I-"

"I came here to break-up," she spit out all of a sudden, her eyes glued to the ground.

"What?" he croaked in disbelief. "Is this about the question I asked you, we can work this out. I'm sorry I asked, I-"

"I think it would be best if we broke up," she repeated, her eyes counting the tiles on his flooring.

"I-" he started.

"I hate you, don't you understand?" She was evidently flustered, tears welling up in her eyes as her knuckles turned white.

"You don't mean that." It took everything in him to blink back the tears. He watched at Maya's jaw clenched and she shoved him back.

"But I do! I hate you Lucas Friar and I don't ever want you in my life." The words spilling out stung and he almost believed them, but the face saying them did not agree. He knew she was in pain trying to convince him, but he saw through that. He knew Maya and this wasn't who she was.

"You are just scared."

"I'm not scared of anything," she stated, her eyes boring into him.

He took a step forward, his eyes connected to hers. He watched as she moved back, a warning in her eyes.

"Maya, you don't have to act tough in front of me. You don't have to pretend that everything is fine. Everything isn't fine, Maya, and it's okay to break down every once in a while."

She shook her head, snapping her eyes shut. "I don't need you looking after me Lucas, okay? I don't need to be saved, I don't need a hero or a knight in shining armor. I don't need anyone, _especially you_!" Her voice cut off the way glass sounds when it breaks. Shattered and sharp.

"Would you stop? For one moment, could you just let me in. I know you're hurting, I know you are breaking. I'm not leaving Maya, I won't leave you!" He pushed the words out through clenched teeth. He knew tears were streaking his cheeks, slipping off his jaw.

"I- I can't," she stumbled over her words, her face soaked in shredded tears. "I-"

Before she could continue, his hands were cupping her face and his pained face was staring down at her. "Maya," he gulped, catching the soft glint in her dark blue eyes, "please."

"I don't deserve you Lucas Friar," she hiccuped, her bottom lip quivering. Her eyes were cloudy and distant, newly formed wrinkles nestling themselves in by her eyes. "I love you so much that it hurts to even try to think that I am capable of something like that. I look at you and know that I could never compare. My love isn't enough for you, there is something- someone out there that could give you more-much more than I ever could and when you realize that, you will leave. Everyone always does."

She pauses, shocked by how close Lucas's face was to hers, "I can't help but look at you and feel worthless and not good enough to be loved be you. I just- I hate you because I love you so much I know I could never be enough for you and I hate myself because I can't change that."

Streaks rained down Lucas's face as he watched the girl he loves break down in front of him. He pulls her to his chest and squeezes her in his arms. Her breathing beats against his body, her shakiness moving him. He can feel his shirt pooling with tears- her tears. All because of him.

Suddenly, he feels her weight against him more intensely and holds her up. Swiftly, he moves them over to his bed, setting them lightly on the edge.

"Maya?" His hands return to her cheek, his eyes searching her face.

"I'm- I'm just so tired. I need a break from all of this," she softly mumbled, her eyes already fluttering shut. Lucas licked his lips and pulled back the sheets for her to crawl into his. She slowly positions herself in his bed and nestles her head into his pillow. His hand grazed her cheek and pushed the loose strands from her face.

"Maya," he sighed, sitting beside her, drawing circles where his hands were touching her.

"Are you going to leave?" It was so small and so quiet, he wasn't sure if it was really said at all.

"I'm never leaving Maya, I'm done searching for where I belong. I used to think it was place- somewhere with people and a sky and a lovely sign, but instead, I learned it was a person- someone who is beautiful and radiate and," he laid down next to her, her body immediately diminishing the space between them, "you."

* * *

She remembered being scared and terrified when she woke. Her dream was filled with dark objects and journeys with no destination. She woke up frantically, her body consumed by heat.

Her eyes fluttered open when she acknowledged the skin and skin connection she was currently in with Lucas.

He was turned towards her, his breathing still slow and his mouth slightly ajar. He looked perfect and happy. His face had more color and distinction than it did the previous night.

The previous night.

The memories came flooding back and suddenly she couldn't breath. She couldn't see. She could only hear her own heart beat thundering her ears when she stopped.

He hadn't left. He didn't disappear.

She pressed herself closer to him, pushing her cheek in the crook of his neck. Almost instinctively, his arm wrapped around her, landing on the small of her back and pushed her close as can be.

She breathed against him, letting the sound of his breath consume her worried thoughts and for once, she let herself meet peace and she realized she liked it.

She was on the brink of sleep again, when his hand trailed from the small of her back, up her body and found itself in her hair.

"Am I dreaming?" He mumbled, still waking up. She couldn't deny how desirable he was, his voice husky and his hair disheveled.

"God, I hope not," she replied, wrapping her leg around his. That connection lit a spark between both of them instantly. Lucas's eyes immediately popped open, a small smile on his face.

"This, Maya, is how I want to wake up every morning," he pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips onto hers.

It was everything she expected from Lucas. Soft and sweet, a dash of eagerness and mystery. She knew from that one kiss, she never wanted them to stop.

He pulled away, the biggest smile on his face. "I love you too Maya and I promise to never make you feel like I don't."

His lips were on hers again, a little more aggressive the longer they touched. He loved the way her body flushed touching his and he let out a small laugh when she squeaked from him pulling her bottom lip in between his teeth.

Goosebumps ran down his body when her hand wrapped around the base of his neck and pulled him closer. She immediately let him in when his tongue licked her bottom lip, tasting ever inch of her mouth.

He felt her mumble against his mouth, but she didn't pull away to clearly say it.

He pulled back, his hand lost in her hair, "what was that?" They were smiling at each other as if they were staring at all their hopes and dreams.

"I want to wake up every morning like this too," the heat from her body was causing Lucas an undeniable urge to never leave the bedroom.

"So," he smiled, "Is that a yes? Will you move in finally?"

"I don't consider any other place home," she whispered, nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck. "I would live in a hotel room and it would still feel like home. Anywhere with you is my home."

"And with you is where I belong."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry this one is shorter than usual and also lacking a full on plot. It's been sitting in my Docs for a while so I thought why not. Over the holiday season, I really got a feeling for Lucaya, so expect a bunch. Thanks again.**


	34. Lucaya: Secret Santa

**Lucaya; I do not own Girl Meets World**

* * *

Her leg was shaking as she watched the elevator numbers change, carrying her to the 16th floor. She looked down at the envelope in her hands, _Ha-Hurry Christmas_ written on the front of it.

She ran her thumb over the ink and turned her attention back to the flashing light, letting her know the floor was quickly approaching.

She walked down the long hall and found his apartment, a holiday wreath hanging outside the Friar apartment.

Looking at the envelope one last time, she bent down and started to side it under the door when it flew open.

Maya looked up at Lucas, her mouth slightly ajar. His hair was bent in all different directions, a look she hadn't ever seen on her Lucas. She bit her lip, trying her hardest to ignore the pounding in her chest.

"I didn't know you got back already," she said, standing in the process.

"We got home this morning."

Before he could say anything else, Maya punched him in the arm, her eyes large with anger.

"Ouch, why did you-" and she punched him again.

"That's for leaving without any notice and the other is for not letting us know you got back."

"I probably deserved that," he replied rubbing his arms.

"You really let Riley down, you should have seen her face when Zay told us you left without even telling her." _or telling me._

"Maya, I didn't have time," he said defending himself.

"No, you don't get to play that card. Even a text would have done, but you didn't do anything," she huffed, poking a finger into his chest. "You had enough time to tell Zay, but not your girlfriend?"

"Maya please..."

"Lucas, I hope you have a plan to make it up to her because I know she's still pretty upset," Maya turned away, mumbling into her scarf, "how many time are you gonna keep hurting her?" She picked at the corner of the envelope, refusing to look up at him.

There was a hanging silence between them, forcing Maya to look up at him.

"What?"

"Are relationships suppose to be like that?"

Maya looked around, and pointed to herself. "Suppose to be like what?"

"Fighting? Upsetting each other?"

Maya, for once, questioned it herself. She had always secretly hoped their relationship wouldn't work out, but Maya knew she was selfish and cruel for even letting those thoughts filter through her conscience.

Taking a second to think of an answer, she let herself into his apartment and took a seat on his couch, suitcases laying around the front door.

"You, Ranger Rick, are asking the wrong person about relationships."

She could feel his eyes studying her, running his eyes over the same familiar eyes. He joined her on the couch, "do you think Smackle and Farkle fight like this?"

Maya looked over with sorry eyes, taking in every feature of his face. His deep green eyes looked feverishly concerned, a piece of them broken. She also noticed in how close they were sitting, a closeness inappropriate for "just friends."

"I don't know if they fight, but I know they have problems of their own." She watched as his eyebrow peaked, hoping she would continue. "Anyways, I came here to drop this off," she said matter of factually, letting the envelope fall into his lap.

He raised his eyebrow at the envelope and back at Maya.

"Thanks for the card," he said, just beginning to tear open the covering.

She rolled her eyes and shoved him, "I did actually put thought into this Huckleberry, it's not just a card."

She chewed on the inside of her lip, nervous about if he'd like it or not. She leaned forward, getting herself closer to see Lucas's face.

The card was hand painted, a galaxy painted on the front, a few nice words words written on the inside. She hadn't realized she was smiling, until she stopped when seeing the look on his face. He turned his head towards Maya, holding the membership card in his hand, a confused look on his face.

"You- you don't like it?" Maya croaked, equally as confused. She didn't want to admit it, but she was quite let down that he didn't immediately want it.

"What does a kick boxing membership have to do with me?" His words were harsh, anger seeping in through the cracks.

"I- I-" she was stunned, afraid of this new anger towards her.

"It's like you don't even know me," he huffed, standing up and dropping the card and the membership on the front table before grabbing his bags and pushing his way into his room. He slammed the door behind him, making Maya jump.

She quickly scrambled up, grabbing the card and gift and rushing after him. She slowly opened the door, peeking in to see him sitting on his bed, his head in his hands.

"Lucas?" His eyes found hers, they were soft and gentle, the exact opposite of everything his body was telling her.

Maya breathed in and pushed the door further open, stepping in. "That is why."

"I don't understand. When Zay said you had me, I expected a cow bell or something very Huckleberry, but not _that_."

"You know Lucas, the longer you keep trying to shut off that part of you, the longer it's going to build up."

"What?"

"The person you were in Texas is still with you even today. You can't change that. It's just apart of who you are."

"I don't remember ever kickboxing."

"It's because you didn't, you let your anger out other ways, one that you expelled."

She watched his eyes get big, finding hers. "I'm not like that anymore Maya. Do you honestly see me that way?"

"Of course not," she said sternly, second-guessing herself for this gift. "I've noticed how angry you get sometimes, I thought maybe kickboxing would help you release some of that anger. But I get it, you don't like the gift." She stood up, huffing, "at least I acknowledge that you used to be like that."

"Maya!" He said shortly, on his feet as well, "what was that?"

She turned around, her face red with anger. She confidently repeated herself, "at least I acknowledge that you used to be a bad guy. That you used to beat kids up, that you would get angry. At least I see the real you and don't pretend that you are some type of Prince Charming. You have shadows you are refusing to see."

They were face to face, Lucas towering over her. "That part of me doesn't exist anymore!"

"Of course it does, without the part of you, you wouldn't be who you are. You can't just pretend none of it happened."

"You did!"

"And didn't you see how much it destroyed me? I tried to pretend that bad little girl wasn't inside me anymore. I lost myself. I tried to change myself because I knew that you wouldn't-" she sucked in her breath, her mouth ajar. She had said too much, way too much. "I've got to go, I-"

His hand caught her wrist, all his features softening. "I wouldn't what?" She stayed silent her eyes glued to the ground. "Maya, I wouldn't what?"

She switched the conversation, starting off on a new level, "I got you the gift to remind you stop changing yourself for Riley. You don't have to get rid of that part of you for Riley to like you. Your shadows are still you. Take you anger out on a punching bag, it'll work, I promise you."

Her eyes peeled themselves from the wood flooring and found his.

"You know, Hart, your shadows look a lot my mine."

She nodded, "and that's why I'm trying to save you. Don't try to fit Riley's cookie cutter mold, it will only wreck you."

She moved out his grasp, leaving his room. Her heart was pounding a million miles per hour and it felt just like the first time she knew- the first time she knew she liked Lucas.

* * *

His heart was beating out his chest, every emotion attacking his system. He stood there, listening to the front door shut.

He was still piecing it together. Why did Maya change herself? Why did Maya tell me she was saving me? What would fitting in the mold have to do with anything-

It clicked, and before he knew it, he was barreling out of his room and down the hall. He kept clicking the down button on the elevator, hoping it would make it come faster. His leg bounced the entire way down. When the doors flew open, he darted out of the lobby and into the night-lighted street.

The snow was floating down, covering the ground. A block up, he saw her blue beanie on and her checking both ways before crossing the street. He started to run, weaving between the crowed sidewalk.

"Maya!" He yelled, only ten feet away from her by then.

She stopped, turning around, surprised spread across her face.

"Lucas. It's freezing out, where is your jacket?!" She was looking around, noticing the disturbance they had caused in the natural flow of people.

"I like you for you Maya. I get it now. You thought if you were more like Riley, I would like you more because Riley is so perfect and sweet and that's the type of person you thought I would want. And I get it, you would look in the mirror and see you shadows, but they didn't make me like you any less," his teeth chattered, but his face was hot, too hot.

"Liked."

"What?"

"You _liked_ me for me," she said putting emphasis on the d in liked.

He stayed silent, his body not only shivering from the cold. He pushed his mouth into a straight line.

Maya began to shake her head, taking a step away from him. "I'm gonna walk away and we are going to pretend this never happened, understood?"

Lucas gulped, his eyes still boring themselves into Maya.

"I can't. The pretending thing, I'm not very good at it."

She licked her lips, "She makes your heart go clippity-clap and that's something I could never do. Don't make this mistake." Tears were on the verge of falling.

"You were never a mistake Maya. I will never regret loving you." He reached out to her, immediately retreating his hand, biting his lip. He heard her make a small gasp, her eyes four times as large. "Wait, that slipped out."

"Lucas," tears were spilling from her eyes, staining her cheeks, "I can't hurt her anymore. I can't keep this from her. She will never forgive me."

* * *

School started in 8 hours. The entire break he had avoided his girlfriend. He didn't know what to do. He rolled over in his bed and grabbed his phone.

 _You up?_

He watched the three little dots pop up under Maya's name.

 _Yeah, I can't sleep._

He clicked on her name and the ringing started. "C'mon Maya," he whispered to himself when a few more seconds went by. Finally her sleepy voice bled through the phone.

"What do you want Lucas?" He sighed at his name and rub his hand over his face.

"I don't know what to do. I thought some advice would be nice." It was dark in his room, only a little light streaming in from the street.

He heard Maya let out a cold laugh, "Take my advice and fall in love with Riley. Trust me, it's probably not that hard."

"Maya..."

"Two broken people don't make a whole, Lucas. They make a mess." The line went dead and Lucas was there to sit in his own silence, still as lost as before.

* * *

He made his plan and let it play out. He rushed straight home after school and opened his door, just to be pushed up against it.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

He grabbed Maya's wrists and walked past her. "How did you even get in here?"

"Your window has loose screws, a lot like your brain too."

He licked his lips, shrugging off his backpack. "I did what I had to do."

"You did what you _had_ to do? Are you serious? You could have picked a much better way to break up with Riley. She won't even speak to me."

His eyes found hers, a deep breath dropping his chest. "I didn't think it would happen, it just did. I didn't mean to pull you into this. I really tried to do what you said."

"And look where it got you. All you had to say was her name. R-I-L-E-Y. It doesn't even sound like Maya."

"You don't get it. That's how I felt. That's what came to my mind. I-" He shut his eyes, replaying the morning again.

 _Riley pulled him into a warm hug, her nose nuzzling into his neck. "I missed you so much. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was upset, but I'm glad you're back. I can't wait for you to tell me all about your break."_

 _Lucas kissed her cheek, handing her the roses to make-up for his actions. She squealed, smelling them. "I love them," her hand caressed his cheek. "Just like I love you Lucas."_

 _"I love you too Maya!"_

"I'm sorry. I can't pretend that I don't have feelings for you Maya." He was staring down at his hands, picking the dead skin around his nails. The room was consumed with silence, the tension growing denser every second that passed.

He finally looked up, her eyes glossed over. "Maya, please say something."

"Why me?"

"Why you? Why in the world wouldn't it be you?"

Her eyes never met his. He watched how the bounce in her leg never let up.

She shook her head, "I can't do this Lucas, I can't hurt Riley like this." She walked over and plopped on his bed next to him. He noticed how she made sure to keep space between them, an obvious six-inches.

"I would never ask you to do that," he reached out and pushed a few loose strands behind her ears, "but it's okay to be selfish Maya. It's okay to get what you want even if it upsets other people. It's a part of life. My parents were selfish and I was so upset to have moved to New York. I didn't want to be here, but it's now a place I never want to leave."

She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and twiddled her thumbs, "I just can't, okay? I'm sorry Lucas, I think I need to go." She wiped a few tears off with the back of her hand. He reached and took her hand into his, hoping to delay her.

"Maya..." A heat ran up his arm and through his body from her touch. He heard her gulp and watched her eyes trail from his hand all the way up to his green eyes.

It was the first time she actually looked at him. They were all over his face, his body, his everything. He focused on the drop and rise of her chest since they touched. "I'm going to be selfish just this one time, okay? I have to know!" Her hands crept up his body and landed on the side of his neck. "Then I'm going to leave and pretend that this never happened, okay?"

He nodded, his eyes searching the depth of her blue ones. His gaze landed on her lips, a undeniable urge to feel how they felt against his. "Okay," he said lazily, feeling her move closer to him.

Without a second of hesitation, her lips pressed against his. She tasted like lavender and honey, sweet. He let his hands cup the side of her face, and he deepened the kiss. She sighed when he lightly pulled on her hair as his hands tangled themselves in it. She pushed against him hard, moving her way on his lap and throwing her arms around his neck.

They moved as if they were one and danced against each other. He felt high from the way her mouth opened and closed around his, and intoxicated from the taste of her. He pulled his fingers from her hair and found their way to the small of her back. He felt her body shiver as his hands grazed the skin at the end of her shirt.

He pulled back, his eyes running over her face. Her lips were swollen and cherry red. "Does it have to be just this one time?" he whispered, trailing his fingers through her hair.

They were like magnets, a higher force pushing them together. "I should have never kissed you," she sighed, looking up into his eyes.

"Maya..."

"This was a mistake, I got to- I've got to go." She tried to collect herself, patting down her hair and straightening her shirt.

He licked his lips, rubbing the back of his neck, "Did I- I don't know- do something wrong?"

She stopped, gulping, "You did everything absolutely right. I was hoping I'd kiss you and it would be nothing like I imagined and I'd be able to walk away, but it wasn't. We both know that. I- I made everything worse because I don't want to go."

"Then stay, we can figure everything else out later."

She opened her mouth to stay something, but only sighed. Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, scanning her face as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Riley is never going to forgive me." She let out a cold laugh, the first tear spilling over. She bit her tongue, looking right into his greens eyes. "You're everything I've ever wanted, but I can't have you. The second Riley wanted you, I knew I never could. Even when you aren't hers, you can't be mine."

"But why?"

"Because that's what friends do. It's what I'm expected to do. I-"

He cut her off with a kiss, hoping to change her mind, hoping to stop her worry. She gave in and knotted herself to him. She tangled her fingers in his belt loops and pushed him back to his bed, where she climbed on his lap and reattached her lips to his. There was a craving between them that neither had experienced before, almost like a thrist that was impossible to quench. Maya's hands lazily grazed the skin that was visible from where his shirt was riding up. She couldn't control herself, and her hands bunched the shirt up and she peeled it off. The palms of her hands mapped his chest, goosebumps appearing under the pads of her fingers.

Maya couldn't explain what was taking over her body, but every feeling she was trying to suppress was surfacing making it impossible to grasp a single sensible thought. She wanted this, more than she'd ever care to admit, but she drowned out her thoughts with the feel of Lucas on her.

Lucas. Lucas. Lucas.

His lips that never left her skin. His hands that were, in no doubt, molding her body. His sigh that shot a shiver down her spine.

She opened her eyes and saw that he was on his back, her legs on each side of his golden body. With zero hesitation, she reached the hem of her shirt and discarded it along side Lucas's, the need in the room thickening.

He reached up, pushing her wild mane to the side and grazing her cheek with his thumb. "I know I will never forget this moment," he smiled, "now come here."

Their lips were no longer strangers and they danced with one another. She felt him smile against him and laugh, pushing her forehead against his.

"Even if this is just for a moment, it is enough. I would rather take this one moment than live a lifetime not knowing what it felt to be with you."

Lucas laughed, wrapping his arms around her, pulling closer and positioning his knee in between her legs. "Then lets make this moment last forever." She crashed into the pillows and Lucas took control, keeping his promise and making it a time of their life.


	35. Lucaya: English

**Lucaya; I do not own Girl Meets World**

* * *

"Any guesses Lucas?" Riley asked, flipping the page on their study guide. The quicker they got done with their studying, the quicker Riley could just confront Lucas.

The past two months with Lucas had been good for Riley, but that's the problem. It's only been good, mediocre, and okay. Nothing was great, amazing, or the best. Riley knew why, she knew why the second Lucas started developing feelings for Maya.

Lucas and Riley's relationship was like a single flower. Beautiful, hand-picked from the garden, and breathtaking, but it required a lot of work to water the relationship and keep it alive. Riley realized that was the difference between her relationship with Lucas and the one Maya and Lucas shared. With Maya, their relationship was like a garden. Naturally, it was watered and taken care of. Rooted to the ground and had the ability to keep growing.

Riley wasn't just doing this for herself, but for Lucas too. They both deserved better, they both deserved more than a single flower. She knew both of them saw this but were just too scared to hurt one another.

"Umm C maybe? That sounds like the right answer." He shrugged his shoulders, throwing the toy football in the air as he laid on the ground. Riley replied by throwing a pillow in his direction from her bed.

"Okay come, that was the first answer you saw. Like I mean in the beginning, you think the first one to catch your attention is worth a shot, but it's not. Try again," Riley insisted, looking down at the two remaining answers.

 _I swear if he picks A, I may kill him_ she thought to herself.

"Is it A then?"

She groaned, throwing yet again another pillow. "No, nil, nada, nein. It's B. Goodness Lucas. Just think it over, A seemed right too, right? It fit in almost every aspect, but not completely. It wasn't enough." She huffed, moving towards the bay window and patting the seat next to her. "Can't you see. C, your first guess, only caught your attention because it was first. Your second choice A was all fun and dandy, but after awhile you just know it won't work. Don't you see? B is the perfect answer. Always there and right. It's perfect and you need to realize that."

Riley knew she must have sounded a little crazy. She hadn't realized she was flailing her arms until Lucas grabbed both of her wrists. "We aren't talking about English anymore, are we?"

She searched his eyes, letting out the breath she had been holding. "No, I'm talking about you Lucas. You are the question."

His whole face was masked with confusion. "Huh?"

Riley rolled up the study guide and tapped him in the head with it.

"C = Missy, A = me, and B = Maya."

"So... The answer to 'what literary device is used in line 23' is Maya?"

Riley sat there, her eyes boring into Lucas. She shook her head, opened the bay window and crawled out. "Wait here."

•••

Lucas waiting about twenty minutes before anyone came back. He was even more confused when Farkle popped through the window with Riley.

"Riley says you are acting like a dum dum. I'm here to fix that," Farkle said, taking a seat next to Lucas.

"I honestly have no idea what is going on. English is a lot harder than I thought," he mumbled, scratching his head.

He noticed the eye contact between Farkle and Riley before Farkle's gaze landed on Lucas. "You're still in love with Maya," Farkle spit out, reconnecting with Riley's eyes once again.

Lucas about choked, nervous that it had been showing through. "Wh- what?" He blinked, "what are you talking about?"

"Well buddy, Riley made me come over because she didn't want to call you out, but luckily I have no problem calling anyone out. You. Are. Still. In. Love. With. Maya."

Lucas licked his lips, his eyes looking at every possible escape route. He stood up swiftly and darted for the door. One step out of the hallway and he was greeted by Zay. Two seconds later he was plopped back down inbetween Riley and Farkle.

"You're in on this too?"

"I gotta say Lucas, you may not say what you feel, but you definitely show it."

"Are we breaking up?" Lucas croaked, looking over at Riley.

"Were we ever really dating?" She spoke softly with a small smile, "I mean we barely even spoke to each other, or hugged or kissed. I mean we look like ordinary friends in a stranger's eyes."

His mind was everywhere. How was he suppose to feel about this? He honestly didn't know. He let his mind catch any way out. "Where's Smackle in all this?"

Farkle smiled and slid open the bay window. Smackle jumped in. "I told you he wouldn't pick the window. He's too buff and muscly to make a quick sprint out the tiny window." She reached out and grabbed his bicep as she spoke.

"Smackle?!" Farkle stated again, pushing his lips into a straight line.

"Anyways..." Riley interjected, turning Lucas back to her, "we all know you like Maya. You might as well just own it."

He shook his head, his eyes darting from Riley to Farkle. "Why am I the only one that has to own it?"

Zay's eyebrow rose and Lucas watched the color fill in Farkle's cheeks. Riley cleared her throat as Smackle stayed oblivious to the whole tension building in the room. "You've got the tell Maya."

"Aren't you the one who believes people should come together on their own?" Lucas asked, scanning his easiest escape route. Zay had finally moved from the door and found his way to Riley's bed. His time was now.

He darted from the room, looking back at all his friends. "Hi Mrs. Matthews. Mr. Matthews. Auggie!" He yelled as he ran through the living room and threw open the door.

Before he could stop himself, he rammed right into Maya, caging her on the ground.

She groaned, pushing him off of her. "You weren't kidding when you said you're strong as a horse. That was like hitting a brick wall."

"I'm so sorry Maya, are you hurt?"

She sat up, holding the back of her head, "I think I'll live, but once Shawn sees those bruises, I'd be running," she laughed, rubbing her neck.

His smile dropped. Shawn didn't like Lucas, he never had. Lucas thought impressing Mr. Matthews was hard, but he knew Shawn would be impossible.

"What's with the long face, Huckleberry? A wild bull in your field?" She giggled, standing up and holding her hand out to him.

"I just realized that English is really hard," he grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.

"Life's hard, get a helmet!" Maya joked, hitting his forehead with the heel of her hand. She looked at the ajar door still from the Matthew's house and looked up at Lucas. "Why were you leaving the Matthew's so swiftly anyways?"

"English," he said bluntly, looking into it to make sure no one was following him.

She rolled her eyes, folding her arms. "You look scared Ranger Rick. I didn't think you were scared of anything."

"Trust me, there's a lot to be scared about."

"Name one thing-"

He interrupted her, "Love." He could feel his entire neck heat up and he let his mouth stay ajar.

He didn't expect her response, her laughing made him feel childish and self-conscious standing there in front of her.

"Love? You really are a sap aren't you? Riley's been rubbing off on you, hasn't she-"

"We literally just broke up," he spit out, trying to suppress this extremely uncomfortable persona his body has taken on.

She furrowed her eyes and looked around, "Am I on some secret camera TV show? I get it, I'm being punk'd." She started waving, spinning around and looking for the camera man.

"This isn't a joke," Lucas replied, grabbing her wrists.

"Are you okay?" She was sincere, "Like with the break-up?"

"Yeah, I'm still just as confused as you."

She sighed, "But why?"

He shrugged, "Apparently I've been picking the wrong answer this entire time."

Her eyebrows furrowed again and she grabbed his shirt, "Seriously Huckleberry, what are you on? Has the world's most perfect boy discovered drugs or alcohol because you are talking like a crazy man."

"I'm just telling you what Riley was telling me." It took everything in from looking at her lips from their close proximity.

She released him, rolling her eyes once again. "You really never think for yourself, do ya?"

"Ugh-" Before he could answer, Zay gracefully joined them in the hallway, a giant smile on his face.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," He winked at Lucas causing confusion to rush over Maya's face to. "Trying to study?"

His cheeky grin set something off in Maya, who yanked Zay by the collar as well. "What is going on with everyone? I need answers or this isn't gonna be pretty."

He let out a low laugh, "Well don't ask for 'em from Lucas because he's known to pick all the wrong ones." This time, Lucas hit him over the head and dragged him out of Maya's reach.

"Leave _it_ alone," he muttered, side-eying Maya.

She looked between the two of them and huffed. "Leave what alone?" When the two boys didn't say anything, she squinted her eyes and made a quick turn, backtracking down the hallway she came down.

She had made it only several steps before Lucas called out to her. "Maya wait."

"Why?" she shrugged, her temper rising with ever second. "No one is telling me anything and I feel like you two are keeping sometime from me. If I'm not meant to know, then I'm leaving because I'm obviously not wanted here."

"I-" and she was gone.

* * *

"I let her go," Lucas declared, trudging back into Riley's room.

All their jaws dropped and Smackle even threw a pillow. "What do you mean you let her go? That was your chance," Riley replied, a worried sweat breaking.

"It felt too- I don't know- unnatural. I couldn't be myself, at least not then where I felt like I had to rather than I wanted or needed to." He turned to go, but spun back around, "and please don't try to force this, any of you. If it's meant to happen, it will. I'll figure out the answer eventually."

* * *

Maya had finally made it home, where she threw her jacket on the couch and slapped her door. It frustrated her when Lucas or anyone for the matter wasn't straightforward. It put a certain anxiety in her that she wasn't wanted any longer.

She sat on her bed for an hour and a half just picking at her nails. Her body was shutting down on her and it wasn't something she could easily snap out of. As her thumb nail started to bleed, she got three little knocks on her window.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a friendly face. She waved Zay in and patted the spot next to her. "Please tell you came here to explain what... ever happened today at the Matthew's."

Zay shrugged, taking a seat, and explained, "I mean I promised Lucas that I wouldn't intervene, but c'mon we are taking about the boy who takes 20 minutes to decided which flannel to wear in the morning. The big blonde goof is head over heels for you."

Her brain fogged over and her right hand lazily found her pulse on her left arm. She stuttered, trying to communicate that she didn't catch what he said.

"Lucas, or as you call him Huckleberry, is in love with you."

"Why... umm... why am I hearing this from you?" she mumbled, still continuing to trip over her own words.

Zay laughed, rubbing his hands together, "Well it took him almost six months to sort things out between you and Riley and only the Lord knows how long it would take him to tell you. He told me not to force this, but hey I'm Zay. I don't listen to anyone."

She was still trying to put together the puzzle when she stood up and reached for a jacket, "Is that why he was acting so weird today?"

"That is exactly why," his eyebrow rose and before he could ask, she was out her bedroom door and out of sight.

* * *

He couldn't even squeak out her name before he was in her grasp, a fist knotting the top of his flannel. "How in the world did you get in here Maya?"

"Tell me the truth," she demanded, not really knowing what she was doing. Impulse, that was what she was running on.

He stayed still, his mouth slightly ajar waiting for any indication of what she meant. "The- the truth?"

She let out a low sigh, her cheeks filling with a vibrant blood. "Do you- do you like me or not?"

He gulped, wrapping his hands around her wrists and peeling her hands from him. He knew she could tell his palms were sweaty and shaking from the question she just brought up.

"I- umm..." His eyes were all over her face, the blue reflecting around the room. "Why do you ask?"

She closed her eyes, "Just answer the question, please." At the end, she looked up.

"Yeah," he gulped, "I like you. I have for a long time."

She stepped back, a frown on her face and her eyes narrow. He was actually surprised by the reaction and stood there pretty confused.

"Did I- I don't know- say something wrong?"

She turned around, shaking her head, a hand over her mouth. "No," she took a long pause, muttering something under her breath before continuing, "I just never thought I'd ever hear you say it."

She turned and faced Lucas, goosebumps rushing up her arms. A long, awkward moment passed, the two of them holding still, a thousands thoughts clouding their minds.

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna go." She started to shuffle, wrapping her arms around her.

"Maya, wait."

"You can't like me Lucas Friar. You're just fooling yourself."

He shifted his weight to his other hip and replied, "I'm not Maya, no matter how many time _I_ even try to convince myself, I'm not."

"Then you need time. Another girl will come along and she will be so much better than me and you'll feel silly thinking you ever laid eyes on me. What you're feeling isn't real. It'll go away. You just need time." Her words were broken, but real. She believed this and she knew it could be true.

He licked his lips, his eyes wondering all over her face, "You're wrong."

She huffed, "No. I'm not-"

"Maya Hart, I can't even look at another girl. I can't even study for English because you fill ever single crack in my brain. I literally cannot get you out of my head. It's annoying," he laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "I have tried and tried and tried to get you out of my head, but I can't. I honestly can't."

She tore her eyes from his and pulled her bottom lip in-between her teeth.

"You have to stop doing that," he said sternly, folding his arms.

Her head jerked back, "Do what?" A small laugh escaped her lips from his sudden seriousness.

He pointed to his lips with an eyebrow raise. "I don't need that image replaying in my head."

She rolled her eyes, purposely biting her lip again. "And what are you going to do about-"

And before she could finish, his lips were on hers. His hands pushing her back against his bedroom door. She didn't want to enjoy this, she didn't want to get hurt pouring herself into this, but involuntarily she did. She knotted up the front of his shirt and jerked him closer, desperately trying to map his lips with hers.

Lucas pulled back, his nose bumping into hers, "I never asked, do you like me too?" With the roll of her eyes, she kissed his lips again.


	36. Lucaya: Vulnerable

**Lucaya; I do not own Girl Meets World**

* * *

Something was off and he could tell by just looking at her.

He shut his locker, and instantly his gaze found her in the crowd. Blonde hair and blue eyes pushing her way through all the students. He smiled as her eyes found his, a small pink flush growing over her face.

"Hey Lucas, ready for lunch?" His heart sank, his own name irritating him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty worried about Riley. She's been sick for a week now."

"Lunch has been so weird without her. I'm not used to having this much alone time with you." It piped out of her mouth as if she was fighting it. Her entire face turned a bright red before she positioned herself away and nodded towards the cafeteria.

Lucas shrugged it off, trying to act like it was nothing. But it wasn't.

For the rest of the day, it hung in his ears. Before this week, he couldn't remember the last light time he had had alone time with her since he started dating Riley. But now that Riley and him were long over, why hadn't they had anytime alone?

He caught her by the elbow as she was leaving school. Her bag flying, all her colored pencils scattering across the floor. Her eyes glared up at him as she bent down to pick them up.

"Sorry Maya, I didn't think-" her second glare stopped him and he bent down and helped her.

"Lucas, you owe me a few new pencils." He stopped, staring at the tile.

He knew she noticed and she turned towards him, brushing her loose hair behind her ear.

"Is everything okay?"

"Why do you keep calling me Lucas?" His voice was harsh, the blood in his veins burning hot.

"I mean that is your name," she said softly, standing up in the process, shrugging as if it didn't mean anything.

"But that's not my name to you. It's never been Lucas." He had stood up, towering over her, a little too close might he add.

Her eyes were daring, her lips in a straight line. He almost thought she was mad, but her cheeks were flushing a soft pink and her leg was slightly bouncing.

"Can I just have my pencils back?"

Hesitantly, he laid them in her hand, a spark firing up his arm the second they touched. She immediately pulled her hand back, her eyes darted up from her hand to his face.

He knew she felt it to, there was no denying it.

"I've really got to be going," she mumbled, starting off in the opposite direction.

"Maya," he said, grabbing her wrist, pulling her back in front of him. "What's going on?"

Her entire face grew to an even darker shade of red, she looked to the ground, her eyebrows pushing together. He could tell she was chewing on her lip, debating what to say next.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Her eyes flicked up to his, humiliation dancing across her face.

His mouth opened, disbelief flowing across his mind. "Umm..." he felt hot everywhere, his heart beating a thousand miles per hour.

He slowly nodded, "Yeah, you're very beautiful Maya."

He watched her gulp, her gaze not wavering from his.

"Um why-" his voice cracked, causing him to jump, "why do you ask?"

"I- I- well um- Zay- you know good ole Zay- might I mean could have maybe told me..." she shrugged.

Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Is there anything Zay doesn't do?

He reopened his eyes partially hoping he'd wake up from this dream.

"Did he- I don't know- happen to say anything else?"

"Umm...no."

"You hesitated which means you're lying."

She dug the front of her boot into the ground avoiding his reply.

"He just said a few things that don't apply now anyways. It's nothing."

"Maya, I need to know."

She huffed, making Lucas feel ultra nervous for what she is going to say next.

"He just told me a few things you liked about me when we were in the triangle. Nothing to worry about right?"

Lucas felt like he was going to choke. What the hell was Zay thinking when he told Maya?

"How did that get brought up?" His fists were clenched by his sides, feeling completely exposed in front of Maya.

"I mean, you'd probably laugh if this was different, but he did his normal, 'hey you wanna hear a Lucas story?' And I mean who wouldn't? So I agreed and he went on about-well everything."

He was mortified, his face gone cold and eyes gone big.

"Why would he talk about that?"

She shrugged, fidgeting under his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe he thought it didn't matter. I was on a date with him when he told me. He'd figured we'd all had moved on."

"Have you?" The words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

This time, her eyes had grown three sizes and she tore them from his.

"We already know that answer."

"Do we?"

She folded her arms, "Riley is at home sick and is waiting for both of us. I advise we stop and head over there."

* * *

"Peaches!" Riley croaked as cheerfully as she could. Her eyebrow shot up when she saw the embarrassment written all over Maya's face. "Peaches what is wrong?"

Maya shook her head a little too fast and shrugged before putting her hand on Riley's forehead. "Wow, you are still really warm. It's been a week, what's the doctor say?"

"They think I have mono. It can last for a couple of weeks."

"Isn't that known as the kissing disease?" Maya smiled, lightly shoving Riley, "Who have you been kissing?"

Her face went red and she shoved Maya back, "Nobody." The way she said it gave it away and Maya most definitely picked up on it.

"Riley Matthews, who are you seeing?"

Riley shook her head, biting down on her lips. "I told you, I'm not seeing anyone-"

As the sentence ended, the window slid up and Farkle appeared with a small backpack, but not any backpack. A pink unicorn backpack that belonged to Riley. Riley watched Maya look from Farkle to Riley then back to Farkle before gaping her mouth. "It's Farkle?"

Farkle froze, looking between the girls before trying to back back out. Maya was luckily quick enough to grab him by the collar and drag him inside. "You, my little Farkle, haven't eaten a large lunch all week and you've been extremely tired. Those are symptoms of mono." She released his collar and turned towards Riley.

"You didn't tell me?" she squeaked. Before Riley could answer, Maya went on, "here I was, thinking you were still into Lucas and here you are with mono from kissing Farkle's little lips and I'm sitting here completely oblivious to all of this."

"Peaches-"

And Lucas came through the window, well aware of the tension. "Is everything alright?" Farkle tried to nudge him to let it go, but he pushed further.

"Riles, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Maya may need some extra care though," she said it with sincerity hoping to see a certain reaction in Lucas.

"Maya, is everything okay?" Riley saw it, the tender care he showed towards Maya.

Riley interjected, waving Farkle over. "We've got a movie night planned, you two are more than welcome to join."

"We would-" Maya started.

"We would, but I owe Maya some new colored pencils." He checked his watch, "And we better get going before all the stores close." He didn't give Maya time to deny, before he slid out the window and waved her on.

* * *

She met him on the street, dusk quickly approaching. "I was kidding when I said you owed me colored pencils," she mumbled, pulling her cardigan closer to her. "We could be upstairs watching a movie, but no, you want to-"

"Spend time with you?" He smiled, "Isn't that something friends do?"

She rolled her eyes, "I guess," she shrugged, "but you really don't have to buy me colored pencils, I have plenty."

She watched him think back and forth and let a sly smile cement onto his face, "At least let me buy you some ice cream."

Before she could stop herself, her head shook up and down, a rose blooming across her face. She turned from him, nervous that he would notice. "I know a place."

* * *

They walked for a couple blocks, a good foot between them and the air filled with tension. "So..." Lucas started out, shoving his hands in his pockets, "How have your dates with Zay been going?"

He studied her face, hoping that they were bad, even with Zay being his friend. "We only went on that one. I didn't feel right, ya know? Too much like dating a brother, and I think we both know I am not the right person for Zay."

He agreed, "Then why did you go out with him in the first place?"

She looked at him and then back down the street. "Everyone else had someone. I was selfish and I know Zay knew. I thought maybe hanging out with him would make me feel, I don't know, a little less alone." Her gaze was broken, but as quickly as it appeared on her face, it disappeared again. "Anyways, we are here."

It was little old fashion ice cream parlor with a cute little sign. "My dad used to take me here when I was little. It's about the only good memories I have with him. No matter how many times I don't want to come here, I always do."

"Well I'm sure you and Riley have made good memories here too then?" He added, trying to stop the bleeding before it happens.

She shook her head, staring at the little sign, "I've never brought her here," she mumbled, pushing open the door, "I've never brought anyone here."

He let out a deep breath and followed her in, watching her closely. She lead them to the front counter, where an old man's face lit up seeing Maya's wild blonde mane.

"The usual my dear?" He croaked, before turning to Lucas and scanning him head to toe. "Ah this must be the one you always-"

She cut him off, "Yeah the one _friend_ ," she corrected putting a lot of emphasis on friend.

The old man smiled and winked at him, before pulling out his receipt pad. "So the usual and a?"

Maya waved Lucas over, "Give him a blondie, he loves those."

Lucas took his seat and watched the old man disappear into the back room to make the ice cream. "So you like to talk about me," Lucas joked, a waning moon smile on his face.

She, of course, rolled her eyes, "Only occasionally. I talk about all my friends." Lucas could tell that she replied too quickly, rushing through her response.

Lucas felt his head, looking around. "You know what? That must be the reason my head has being bigger, you talking about me and all."

Maya erupted with laughter, rolling her eyes as always. "Whatever. At least I don't give you compliments behind your back."

"You don't give me compliments anyways," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

The old man sat the two blizzards down and winked again, "She's quite a liar if you didn't know." He looked directly at Maya, grinning. "Last week, didn't you compare him to Texas?"

"JOHN!" Maya squealed, turning a deep scarlet from the base of her neck all the way to her temples.

"Oh no, John, please continue," Lucas intervened, following her blush all across her body.

"Texas is hot if you get the gist," the old ice cream man winked at Lucas and waved. "This one is on me." He took the receipt and ripped it up in his hands.

Hot was the only word trailing through his little Texan brain. A shiver drilled down his spine, causing him to fidget in his seat. He took one second before turning towards Maya who looked rather sunburned.

He opened his mouth, but she raised a finger. "Don't."

Her eyes were closed, her mouth in a straight line, and her head slightly shaking back and forth. "Can we just go home?"

"Oh Maya, you can't really be mad about this?"

"I just want to go home." She grabbed her milkshake and pushed her way out the ice cream parlor.

"Maya, wait." He weaved his way through the crowd and by the time, he reached the road, she was already half a block down. Jogging his way to her, he grabbed her elbow. "Maya stop."

"What could you possibly want? To see me utterly embarrassed? I feel-"

"Vulnerable? How do think I felt hearing Zay say those things?" She was shivering, her arms pulling closer to her body.

"But you don't get it Ranger Rick, you will always have Riley or practically any other girl that walks into your life. You think they are all beautiful. You think that they are all feisty and perfect and the one. When I say something Lucas, I mean it. For you they are just words."

He took a step back, pain racing through his veins. "Maya you know that isn't true. Not even in the slightest."

"But it is. Just go home. Don't come back."

"Maya," desperation was aching in his voice. "Don't do this."

A single tear streaked down her face, "Just by being beautiful doesn't mean that you want me. Go home Lucas. If you don't want me, go."

He gulped, running a hand over his face. "Fine, if that what you want." He turned around, and walked into the night.

* * *

She stood there. Disappointment and fear cursing through her body. He didn't want her and she somehow had to be okay with that.

* * *

It didn't take him more than ten minutes to realize his decision and he knew he would never okay with it if he just walked away.

He slid her window pane up, startling her as she sat on her bed.

"Huckleberry, what are you doing here?"

He climbed in, throwing his jacket on her chair and walked over to her. He grabbed the sketch book from her hands and set it gently on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Ranger-" before she could finish his name, his lips were on hers. His fingers were burning themselves into the side of her face as his mouth opened and closed around hers.

She pushed back, grabbing a fist full of his shirt and pulling him closer. He pushed her back, moving her hips further on the bed and melting her into the comforter. He brought himself on his elbows and kissed her again and again and again until he couldn't count any longer.

He felt her body radiate against her, her hand wondering across his body.

"You came back," she whispered between kisses, arching her back to diminish the space between them.

"Of course I did, Maya I want this." he pulled up, tangling his hands in her hair spread across the pillow. His eyes explored every inch of her face, taking in every freckle, dimple, and everything that made Maya Maya.

"God Maya, you are so beautiful and I'm so mad I never admitted that to you before."

She leaned up on her elbows, her lips grazing his ear. "Looks like you're getting all riled up on my behalf." She pressed a kiss against his ear before pressing him against her again.

He took her hands and intertwined them, raising them above her head. "You seriously have no idea how much I love it when you call me names." His lips trailed from her lips across her cheek.

"You have no idea how much I love calling you names Huckle-" she stopped mid-name, gasping for air as his mouth connected to her neck. A ring of shivers traveled down her body as his mouth sucked hungrily right above her collarbone.

She was dazed by his lips. It was a type of pleasure she had never experienced before and she never imagined it would be with Lucas.

She pulled his lips back to hers, loving the way his felts against hers. She couldn't believe this was reality and that these dreams had actually come true.


End file.
